Hear my tears
by WhiteWolf30
Summary: Quand les événements surnaturels s'enchaînent, Candice Amarior peut compter sur son entourage. Rapidement appelée à rejoindre Beacon Hills, elle rencontrera là-bas une bande de jeunes lycéens capable de changer sa vision des choses.
1. Hear my tears: Révélations

«Candice, il faut qu'on parle.»  
Je restais assise, interdite. Qu'est ce que ma mère avait de si urgent à me dire ? Après une minute qui me paru interminable, je me levais pour me rendre dans le salon, là où m'attendait ma mère, parfaitement droite, elle se tenait toujours droite quand elle voulait dire quelque chose d'extrêmement sérieux. Je tripotais le pli de mon T-shirt.  
«Je suis là. Dis-je en me raclant la gorge.  
-Je vois bien, ma fille. Assis-toi, ton père ne devrais pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Dit-elle en m'indiquant une chaise, en face d'elle.»  
Je pris place sur la chaise et observait les différents objets disposés près de ma mère, il y avait une arbalète, qui ressemblait à la mienne, mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Il y avait une autre arbalète, plus petite qui ne nécessite qu'une main pour s'en servir. Je remarquais aussi des carreaux d'arbalètes de différentes tailles soigneusement rangés par ordre croissant sur la petite table qui me séparait de ma mère.

Mon père arriva enfin et prit place à côté de ma mère. Je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous deux bien droit, au contraire de moi qui était à la limite de l'affalement, je décidais de me redresser et de prendre mon air le plus sérieux possible.  
«Tu vas avoir seize ans demain, Candice. Commença ma mère. Ton père et moi pensons que tu es devenue assez mature pour être au courant.  
-Au courant de quoi ?  
-De ce qui entoure réellement notre monde.»  
Je vis mon père prendre une grande inspiration. Il se baissa pour saisir une boîte contenant des étiquettes. Il disposa les étiquettes sur le peu d'espace libre qu'il restait sur la table avec la plus grande minutie.  
Sur les étiquettes il y avait des noms communs. Des noms de créatures de légendes, comme ''Loup-garou'', ''Banshee'', ''Kanima'' et d'autres. Mon père prit la parole.  
«Tu as déjà entendu parler de toutes ces créatures, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Seulement dans les légendes.  
-Eh bien, à vrai dire, ils n'existent pas que dans les légendes. Ils existent aussi dans notre réalité.  
-Comment les reconnaître ?  
-Pour les gens comme nous il n'y a pas vraiment de technique secrète, on attend que les chasseurs nous appellent et on les aident.  
-Les chasseurs ? Ils sont...  
-Humains. Coupa mon père.»  
Je soupirais, ça faisait beaucoup à digérer, je n'aurais jamais imaginer que tout ce qui existait dans les légendes m'entouraient depuis toujours. Mais ça expliquait pourquoi on possédait des armes sans que l'on vienne nous arrêter, ça expliquait aussi les absences régulières de mes parents. Je pris un carreau et le fis tourner entre mes doigts.  
«Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda ma mère. Tu n'es pas trop sous le choc ?  
-Mon oncle qui est mort il y a deux ans, il n'est pas mort naturellement ? C'était un loup-garou ?»  
Mon père hocha la tête, je sentis la haine monter en moi et je me suis juré de traquer toutes les bêtes surnaturelles que je croiserais.


	2. Hear my tears: Bouleversements

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. La famille Amarior m'appartient  
**

**Rated: M car on ne sait jamais, peut-être que je me mettrai au lemon un jour. :3**

* * *

Environ un mois était passé depuis que mes parents m'eurent révélés la face cachée de ce qui nous entourait, depuis j'ai comme éprouvé le besoin de m'entraîner à l'arbalète -qui était mon arme fétiche- mais durant ce dernier mois, j'avais remarqué que mes parents recevaient beaucoup de courriers et beaucoup de visites. Ma mère était très tendue ces derniers jours, quant à moi, j'allais au lycée, et quand je rentrais je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour reconstituer les camps du point de vue de mes parents.  
De notre côté il y a les chasseurs et les mercenaires, et contre nous il y a les loups-garou, les kanimas et autres change-formes. Mais il me restais toujours deux étiquettes. La Banshee et les druides.

Mon père entra dans la chambre, ce qui me surprit.  
«Ce n'est que moi. dit-il avec un rictus.  
-Oui, je sais, mais j'étais concentrée.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais pour être si concentrée ?  
-Je répartissais les espèces dans les camps. dis-je dans un soupir. Il y a deux espèces que je n'arrive pas à caser.  
-Lesquelles ? demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.  
-Les Banshees et les druides...»  
Il me regarda avec ses yeux verts. J'ai toujours eu peur du regard de mon père. Il était perçant, et sa grande taille me faisait éprouver un sentiment de soumission. Mais cette fois son regard n'avait rien d'agressif, je mis un moment à m'apercevoir que ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Après cet échange de regards silencieux, il sourit et rangea les étiquettes dans la boîte.  
«Ce n'est pas important. dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.»  
Et il sortit de ma chambre avec la boîte. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte et j'entendis ma mère pousser une hurlement que je ne serais pas prête d'oublier, je bondissais sur mes jambes pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant dans le couloir je vis ma mère soulevée au-dessus du sol par un seul homme. Ce même homme me regardait avec des yeux bleus métalliques. Il avait de longues griffes à la place des ongles. Deux femmes rentrèrent dans l'appartement, celle qui semblait plus âgée s'approchait de moi en ondulant ses hanches, ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de mèches argentées, semblables à de la fine neige déposée sur le sol exposée à la lumière. Je reculais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait mais il finissait quand même par arriver à quelques centimètres de moi. J'avais la peur au ventre, je sentais les larmes couler.  
«Si jeune, si belle. dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Tout aurait pu être différent si tes parents n'étaient pas de mèche avec ces chasseurs.  
-Laissez-moi tranquille ! dis-je entre deux sanglots. Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?  
-Une vengeance, ma mignonne. Ton père -ce chacal- à tué un de nos frères !»  
La femme aux cheveux grisonnants commença à lever ses griffes au-dessus de sa tête quand je l'entendis hoqueter de douleur. Un couteau s'était fiché au niveau de ses côtes.  
«Et si tu oses effleurer une partie de son corps avec tes griffes je pourrais te tuer aussi ! cria mon père, rageur.  
-Ah ! Judas ! gémit la vieille femme en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Nous partons !»  
L'homme qui tenait ma mère resserra son emprise sur son cou en y plantant ses griffes. J'entendis ma mère hurler de douleur. Et c'était la dernière chose que j'aurais entendu d'elle. J'avais l'impression que toute ma vie venait de s'écrouler. Ma mère était morte devant moi, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. J'étais morte de peur, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je tombais à genoux à côté du corps de ma mère, guettant le moindre signe de vie. J'avais l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. S'en était risible, un rictus s'échappa de ma gorge, qu'est ce que j'étais naïve de croire qu'elle avait pu survivre. Je m'accrochais au corps de ma mère comme si je pouvais empêcher son esprit de la quitter, je senti la main de mon père se poser sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il ne pleurait pas, mais je sentais qu'il était détruit. Je me relevais et me jeta dans ses bras, il frotta sa main de bas en haut dans mon dos pour me réconforter, je suppose. Il se recula assez pour que je puisse voir son visage.  
«J'ai envoyé un message à la famille Argent. Prépare tes affaires, me dit-il  
-Pourquoi ? fis-je étonnée. Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
-Dans une seconde maison, à Beacon Hills. Ce serait trop dangereux de rester ici.  
-Mais comment on va faire ? m'enquis-je. Ce sont des loups-garou. Ils pourront retrouver notre odeur !  
-Je sais. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose.»  
Il se tourna vers les escaliers pour clore la conversation et je parti vers ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires.

J'attendais le dénommé Argent devant la maison. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes un voiture rouge se gara et un homme d'une trentaine d'année en sortit. Son visage me paru familier. Il m'observait sous toutes les coutures et afficha un grand sourire tout en s'approchant de moi.  
«Qu'est ce que tu as grandi, Candice ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu venais d'avoir dix ans. Qu'est ce que le temps passe vite.  
-Beaucoup trop vite, mais excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?  
-Je suis Christopher Argent, un ami de ta famille. Ton père m'a prévenu de ce qui s'était passé et j'en suis désolé, tu n'avais pas à subir ça.»  
Je lui fit un sourire crispé, c'était trop dur de parler de ma mère pour le moment, je mis ma valise dans le coffre et monta dans la voiture.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?  
Encore un chapitre assez court. Mais y a un progrès par rapport au premier. \o/**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews pour que je puisse progressé**


	3. Hear my tears : Retrouvailles

**Me revoilà enfin \o/ applaudissez le beau *tousse*, le grand *tousse fortement*, le seul *vomit*, l'unique *s'euthanasie* chapitre 3.  
**Bref, c'est encore un chapitre court (Bawai 578 mots u_u) j'crois que j'ferais que des chapitres courts x) bonne lecture

* * *

Voilà plus d'une heure que l'on roulait dans le silence depuis Concord. J'adressai quelques fois des regards rapides à Chris qui lui, fixait la route. Ce n'était pas plus mal, dans un sens, mais le manque de conversation m'étouffait.

« Vous savez ce que mon père à l'intention de faire ? Finis-je par dire

\- Je pense avoir une petite idée, effectivement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Si ma supposition est bonne, il va attirer ces loups-garous le plus loin possible de Concord, avec quelques-unes de mes balises.

-C'est tout ?

-Crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup.»

~H M T~

On arriva devant une maison qui devait être celle dont mon père m'avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle tenait sur deux étages et un grenier. Je descendis de la voiture et pris ma valise. Christopher se planta à côté de moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Ma fille va venir t'aider à ranger tes affaires, et faire un peu de ménage dans la maison.

\- Votre fille ? Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Allison, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Vous jouiez ensemble quand nos familles venaient à se rencontrer.  
\- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. J'espère que ce sera un peu plus concret quand je la verrai.»

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de repartir. Et moi, je restais là, devant la porte.

Je pris l'initiative de prendre les clés que Argent père m'avait donnée durant le trajet, me dirigeait vers la porte et ouvrit cette dernière. Un nuage de poussière se leva. Je fis une inspection rapide de la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient recouverts d'un linge blanc. Je commençais à ouvrir les volets et les fenêtres quand j'entendis un bruit de pneus qui crissaient comme après un coup de frein.

J'observais la jeune fille qui sortit de la voiture. Elle était brune, les cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Cette jeune femme brune n'était pas spécialement grande, mais elle n'était pas petite pour autant. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée de la maison.

Quand elle fut sur le pas de la porte je crus reconnaître son visage l'espace d'une seconde, après quoi elle prit la parole.

« Candice ? C'est toi ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Dit-elle en m'étreignant

-Allison ? Osais-je»

Elle acquiesça et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Elle me répondit par un modeste sourire. Après cette conversation muette, nous amorçâmes le ménage et nous attardâmes dans certaines pièces pour dépouiller les meubles, en quêtes de souvenirs longuement enfermés dans d'obscures ténèbres.

~H M T~

Le soir même, nous étions invités à dîner chez les Argent. Ils vivaient dans un appartement proche du centre-ville.

« Alors Logan, tu vas inscrire ta fille au lycée ? Commença Christopher

\- Bien sûr, cette tête de mule doit s'instruire tout de même.

\- Papa ! Protestais-je. J'avais un bon niveau scolaire jusque-là.

-Niveau scolaire que tu vas maintenir ou même augmenter.»

Il me fait un clin d'œil pendant que je grommelais en m'acharnant sur une pomme de terre innocente.

«Tu utilises quelle arme Candice ? me demanda Allison avant de fourrer sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

-L'arbalète est mon arme fétiche, mais j'aimerai bien essayer le fusil à pompe.

-Très ambitieuse la petite. complimentait Chris en souriant.  
-Demain je te ferai visiter le lycée, enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr. ajouta Argent fille

-Évidemment. disais-je en souriant.»

* * *

**Alooooors ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews.**  
Ouaip, j'crois bien que je vais faire des chapitres courts.  
Puis je préviendrais jamais de quand arrivera le prochain chapitre car j'suis pas réguiler x)


	4. Hear my tears : Confrontations

**Après une longue absence me revoilà ! Avec un long chapitre pour couronner le tout !  
**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas

* * *

En ce jour du vingt neuf octobre deux mille treize, je me félicitais d'avoir réussi à me lever à la première sonnerie de mon alarme. Je m'habillais dans une hâte qui franchit les limites de la normalité Amariorenne et fila dans la cuisine.

«T'es matinale pour une fois, dis donc, remarqua mon père  
-Profites-en, ça m'étonnerais que ça dure, répondis-je en m'appropriant la tartine que mon père venait à peine de beurrer  
-Ça c'était ma tartine.  
-C'est la mienne maintenant, dis-je en croquant la tartine.»

~H M T~

Me voilà arrivée devant le lycée. J'étais pressée, plus maintenant en tout cas.

«Quelque chose ne va pas Candice ?  
-Je suis super stressée maintenant, p'pa !  
-Stressée pour rien, Allison sera avec toi, mh ?  
-Allison ou pas, c'est stressant de connaître une seule personne sur toutes la fourmilière que représente ce lycée.»

Je fermais la portière et me dirigeais à l'intérieur de l'enceinte avec mon père, en direction du bureau du proviseur. Nous discutâmes pendant de longues minutes, de longues et fastidieuses minutes.  
Quand la conversation prit fin, le proviseur m'amena devant une salle de classe. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Les élèves présents se levèrent presque en même temps.

«Asseyez-vous, leur intima-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de main. Je vais vous présenter une nouvelle élève, Candice Amarior, j'aimerai qu'elle s'intègre rapidement et j'espère que vous participerez à son intégration. Merci de votre attention, désolé du dérangement professeur Harris.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le susnommé. Madame Amarior, allez vous asseoir devant McCall.  
-Monsieur, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille s'asseoir sur moi, rétorqua un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.  
-Eh bien vous allez changer de place Stilinski, à côté de la fenêtre.»

Je pris donc la place du fameux Stilinski, je sortis mes affaires en faisant tomber un morceau de papier non identifié. «Moi c'est Scott» indiquait le dit papier, je tournais la tête à droite, puis à gauche cherchant l'auteur du mot.  
Dans ma recherche, un OVNI vint me heurter la nuque, je tournais la tête vers le fond de le classe à la recherche du malfrat. Le garçon juste derrière moi me fit un signe de la main en affichant un modeste sourire.

«Notre nouvelle élève a du mal à se retrouver dans l'espace de la classe ?

Questionna Harris un poil sarcastique  
-Oui, euh non, enfin...  
-C'est McCall qui vous dérange ?

-Non non non non ! Pas du tout ! Je...cherchais... un... un truc.»

L'enseignant leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.

«Tu vas donner une mauvaise image de moi dès mon arrivée... dis-je assez fort pour que mon voisin de derrière puisse m'entendre.  
-Désolé, c'était trop tentant.»

Une fois le cours terminé je m'empressais de rejoindre Allison en errant un peu partout dans les couloirs, cherchant la tête d'Allison, si bien que j'en oubliais de faire attention aux gens autour de moi, ce qui m'a valu un choc contre un individu non identifié.

«Aïe ! Désolée, excuse-moi, je faisais pas attention et...  
-Y a pas de problème, me coupa un adolescent aux yeux bleus-gris  
-Waouw.  
-Mh ?  
-Rien, faut... il faut que j'y aille.»

Après cinq minutes de recherche intensive d'Allison -et de la salle de mon prochain cours- je me félicitais d'avoir réussi ces recherches seule. Maintenant je me demande pour avoir choisi ''Mythologie Grecque'' comme option, l'absence de DST peut être ? Je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'Allison faisait à ce cours, mais ça, c'était un détail parmi tant d'autres. je m'installa à côté d'elle.

«Je t'attendais avant le cours, commença-t-elle  
-Je suis nouvelle je te rappelle.

-Oh t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Bientôt tu connaîtras les lieux comme ta poche.  
-Je pensais avoir demandé du silence en entrant en cours, fis l'enseignant en haussant le ton.»

Allison et moi retenions un petit rire puis suivîmes le cours. Cours qui se révélait à la fois intéressant et ennuyant. Du coup je m'occupais comme je pouvais en faisant des morpions avec Allison.

~H M T~

J'avais passée le repas seule, dehors, à manger du pain. Allison vint me rejoindre quelques minutes après mon festin de paysanne et elle me tira vers le bâtiment.

«Je crois qu'on a toujours pas fait les présentations officielles, disait-elle pour sa défense»

Elle me traîna dans les couloirs pendant deux bonnes minutes jusqu'au foyer. Il faudra penser à demander à Christopher si sa fille à pour habitude de tirer les gens par le bras.  
Une fois dans le foyer je vis un petit groupe rassemblé, et visiblement, on se dirigeait vers le dit groupe.

«C'est qui que tu nous amènes là Alli' ? Demanda une fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens  
-Je vous présente Candice Amarior. Ma meilleure amie d'enfance. Sa famille travaille pour mon père, enfin, son père du moins.  
-Pourquoi pas sa mère ? questionna la même personne  
-Elle est morte, répondais-je sèchement.»

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe, la plupart des regards étaient fuyants

«Hum... Candice, je te présente Isaac, Lydia, Scott et Stiles, fit Allison pour mettre un terme à ce silence assommant.  
-Enchantée. Enfin je crois, fis-je.»

Isaac était ce fameux garçon que j'avais bousculé dans la journée, celui avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris, Lydia était donc la fameuse blonde vénitienne qui m'avait l'air assez froide, Scott est mon premier contact dans ce lycée hors Allison et Stiles (est-ce que c'est vraiment un nom ?) est le brun à qui j'ai pris la place dans le cours de physique. Quelle magnifique petite clique...

«Allison, ils sont au courant pour... commençais-je

Oui, bien sûr, même très au courant, affirma-t-elle. Lydia à quelques... pré-sentiments. Souvent ça à un lien avec la mort, quant à Scott et Isaac ce sont des loups-garous, termina-t-elle plus bas.»

Mes oreilles sifflaient. J'avais deux loups-garous, en face de moi. Dans un élan de colère je pris une décision plus que bête qui était de frapper un des deux, Scott étant le plus proche. Il retint mon bras sans peines. Ça me faisait doucement rire, comment ai-je pu croire que j'avais la moindre chance contre lui.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend Candice ?! s'exclama Allison  
-C'est quelqu'un comme eux qui l'a tuée ! C'est une femme de leur espèce qui à tuée ma mère ! Criais-je au bord des larmes»

Stiles posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tourna vers en posant son front contre le mien, il était très tactile celui-là.

«Écoutes moi Candice, OK ? Arrêtes de pleurer et écoutes moi. C'est peut être une lycanthrope qui à tuée ta mère, mais c'est pas parce t'as vu un, deux ou trois mauvais loups-garous que ils le sont tous. Y en a quelques-uns qui sont sympas, comme Scott, Isaac on sait pas trop, pour moi c'est juste un énorme pessimiste à écharpe mais si ça se trouve il est gentil.»

Ses paroles me réconfortait, mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Je le connaissait à peine et il n'hésitait pas à essayer de me calmer alors que j'avais essayé de frapper son ami quelques secondes plus tôt.

~La dernière minute du dernier cours de la journée~

«Plus vite que ça bande de limaces ! Vous ne quitterez pas ce cours avant d'avoir fait trois tours supplémentaires ! Une, deux ! Une, deux ! Hurla le coach»

Des tours, on ne faisait que ça depuis deux heures, à croire qu'il voulait nous tuer ! Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas.

Après avoir finis les trois tours meurtriers et m'être rhabillée, je me mis en route vers la sortie du lycée, jusqu'à ce que ma nature curieuse décide de prendre les rennes et de me forcer à épier une conversations entre deux voix familières.

«Je lui fait pas confiance, commença la première voix.  
-Essaye de la comprendre ! Sa mère est morte, tuée par une bêta, fit la voix bien identifiable de Scott.  
-Elle a quand même essayée de te frapper, fit la première voix  
-Je suis de l'avis d'Isaac. Si ça se trouve c'est une Kate cachée, belle, mais dangereuse. Tu l'as dis toi-même ! Sa mère à été tuée par une bêta ! Qui te dis qu'elle va pas vouloir te tuer rien que pour se venger ? Je trouve que c'est dangereux de lui faire confiance, elle est bizarre cette fille, on dirait qu'elle guette tout et qu'au moindre faux pas elle va te sauter dessus, ajouta une troisième voix»

Wow. Alors voilà comment que certaines personnes me percevaient. Comme une barbare prête à tuer pour mon plaisir personnel ? Je ne pus empêcher les larmes, je décidais de partir maintenant avant d'entendre d'autres choses du même genre, je bousculais quelqu'un au passage, mais honnêtement, ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus. Actuellement j'essayais plutôt de fuir ces paroles qui s'insinuaient peu à peu dans ma tête.

* * *

**Dîtes-moi tout. C'est comment ?  
****Je remercie Beautiful Disasterek d'être toujours fidèle au poste (je suis sûr d'avoir écorcher le nom :3)**


	5. Hear my tears : Rapprochement

Voilà le chapitre cinq, bonne lecture  
**DISCLAIMER: J'ai beau chercher, les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas  
****Par contre, Candice, les bêtas de Concord, et le reste de la famille Amarior sont à moi**

* * *

Je marchais dans les rues de Beacon Hills depuis cinq bonnes minutes, si ce n'était plus. Ce qui m'avait le plus choquée, c'était les propos de Stiles, lui qui m'avait réconfortée.

Des gouttes se mirent à tomber, puis rapidement il plut des cordes, elle était belle cette première journée de cours dis donc.

«Bordel de putain de bordel de putain de merde ! C'est bien ma veine, jurais-je»

Un freinage de moto s'incrusta dans les cinq mètres qui m'entouraient, le jeune homme remonta sa visière. Oh, génial... c'était Scott. Ma journée était vraiment maudite.

«Tu montes ou tu attends le déluge ?  
-Un déluge ce serait parfait. Ouais, ouais c'est bien un déluge, je me laisserais couler.  
-Tu vas choper une pneumonie si tu continues, allez monte, insista-t-il  
-Qui te dis que tu vas pas m'amener à ton Alpha et me servir en offrande à Lycaon ?  
-T'es vraiment parano comme fille...  
-C'est pas toi qui disais que c'était normal étant donné que j'avais perdu ma mère à cause d'un loup-garou ?»

Un silence s'installa entre nous, seul le son des gouttes d'eau frappant le sol était audible, j'utilisais ce moment pour réfléchir, est-ce que je pouvais lui faire confiance ? Certainement pas. Pas pour l'instant du moins, je pris une décision, j'espérais juste qu'elle n'allait pas m'attirer d'ennuis.

Je pris place sur la moto pendant que Scott décrochais un deuxième casque de son sac et me le donna. Toujours sur la défensive, je mis le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi et m'accrochais au garde-boue.

«Si tu restes comme ça tu vas tomber, me prévint-il  
-Je ne te fais pas confiance.  
-Tu préfères envisager un accident plutôt que de rentrer chez toi car tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
-Ouais !  
-T'es grave comme fille... accroche-toi à ma taille, et rapproches-toi.»

J'obéissais à contre cœur et accrochais finalement mes bras autour de sa taille. Il démarra le moteur et commença à rouler doucement pour commencer.

«Tu habites où ? Demande-t-il en haussant le ton  
-Euh... bonne question !  
-Tu m'as l'air douée comme fille ! Je vais t'amener chez moi pour la nuit si tu veux.  
-Erk, j'ai vraiment le choix ?  
-Non, on va appeler ça un faux kidnapping.»

Je laissais un petit rire s'échapper de ma gorge, il avait au moins le mérite de me faire rire, pour un être surnaturel. Durant ce trajet je pouvais peut-être mettre de côté ma haine, au moins essayer.

La maison de Scott était tout ce qu'il avait de plus banal. Il gara sa moto dans l'allée, je lui rendis son casque et entra dans la maison.

«Je vais te chercher une serviette pour tes cheveux, me dit-il. Tu peux poser ton manteau sur le radiateur.»

Sur ces mots, il disparu dans la maison.

«Bonsoir, tu es un amie de Scott ? Demanda un voix féminine.  
-Non, enfin, si enfin... c'est compliqué, dis-je en me retournant vers la dame  
-Tu es un loup-garou toi aussi ? Loup-garou ou tout autre chose.  
-Non. Mon père travaille pour la famille Argent.  
-Du moment que tu laisses mon fils et ses amis tranquille ça me va.»

«Donc c'est sa mère, logique, pensais-je»

Scott arriva au pas de course avec une serviette qu'il me jeta.

«Maman, je te présente Candice, une... amie. Elle peut rester dormir ?  
-Dormir ? Ton père est d'accord, Candice ? Me demanda-t-elle»

Je toisais Scott d'un regard remplis de colère avant de reporter mon attention sur mama McCall.

«Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant.  
-D'accord, allez faire vos devoirs.  
-On a pas de devoirs, précisa Scott  
-Alors allez réviser.  
-Oui maman...  
-Pas si vite, j'ai deux trois trucs à vous dire. Premièrement, je veux que vous restiez totalement habillés tout au long de la soirée, je ne veux entendre aucun son suspect non plus.»

Mon regard alla de McCall mère à McCall fils plusieurs fois, Scott devait être tout aussi surpris que moi vu la tête qu'il tirait.

«Maman, c'est juste une amie ! Rappela-t-il  
-Oui, et bah filez réviser. Je vous appellerais pour manger.»

~H M T~

«C'était très bon, merci madame.  
-Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Melissa.  
-D'accord, m... Melissa.  
-Vous pouvez y aller, je m'occuperais de la vaisselle.»

Scott et moi nous dirigeâmes donc vers sa chambre et commencions à discuter, de tout et de rien.

~Cinq minutes et trois jets d'oreillers plus tard~

«Alors... t'as déjà eu un petit ami ? Demanda-t-il  
-Hum, oui, une fois au collège. Et toi ?  
-De quoi un petit ami ?  
-Une petite amie, abruti, dis-je en lui lançant un oreiller. Quoique, si t'as eu des histoires des gars ça m'intéresse aussi.  
-J'suis pas homosexuel, dit-il en me relançant l'oreiller. Mais je suis sortis avec Allison pendant environ un an trois quart si on compte sans les breaks.»

Je restais bouche bée, Scott McCall à déjà été en couple avec ma meilleure amie et elle avait oubliée de m'en parler. Je gardais cette information précieusement dans un coin de ma tête, si tant est qu'il était possible de trouver un quelconque usage intelligent de mon cerveau. Il fallait que je reparle de tout ça avec Allison, plus tard.

«Au lieu de garder la bouche ouverte, tu veux faire quelque chose ? Reprit Scott.  
-T'as une idée ?  
-T'aimes les jeux vidéos ?  
-Ouais, enfin certains.  
-T'aimes la série Halo ?  
-J'adore !  
-J'ai le dernier, Halo 4, dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.»

Il alluma la console et me fournit une manette. Il prit place à côté de moi, on s'asseyait en tailleur sur son lit. Il lança le premier épisode de Spartan Ops qui consistait à détruire des générateurs Covenants.

~Trois générateurs détruits et soixante-quinze Convenants tués plus tard~

«Aaaaaaah ! Il a une épée l'enflure ! pestais-je

-Où ça ?!  
-Ici !  
-Je vois l'Élite avec l'épée mais je te vois pas !  
-Putain ils sont deux alors ! Oh un fusil à pompe ! M'exclamais-je.  
-T'as le fusil à pompe ?  
-Ouaip.»

Finalement c'était assez facile d'oublier cette haine surhumaine. Après avoir terminé trois autres missions, nous décidions d'arrêter. Le réveil indiquait deux heures du matin. Je sentis mon portable vibrer, je le pris et manquais de m'étouffer.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Candice ?  
-Rien de grave, enfin je crois»

*Trois appel manqués de: Papa portable  
Sept nouveaux messages de: Papa portable*

«Je devrais peut être dire à mon père que je suis ici, tu crois pas ?  
-Ce serais mieux oui, répondit Scott en rigolant.  
-Te fous pas de moi, rétorquai-je en lui lançant un oreiller»

°à Papa Portable : 2:03 a.m  
Salut p'pa, je suis chez Scott, je dors chez lui. Bisous :-)°

°de Papa Portable : 2:04 a.m  
Candice, bon sang je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenus plus tot ?°

°à Papa Portable : 2:06 a.m  
J'ai oublié°

°de Papa Portable : 2:06 a.m  
Et ça te perdras un jour, j'avais des k-do pour toi en plus°

°à Papa Portable : 2:07 a.m  
Papa, le langage sms ça te vas pas du tout. Bonne nuit. ***emoji bisou***°

«Alors ? Fouina Scott.  
-Apparemment j'ai loupé des surprises préparées par mon père. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter.  
-Si tu le dis. T'es fatiguée ?

-Un peu ouais.  
-Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis.»

La dite chambre d'amis se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Scott, elle était équipée d'un lit individuel, un bureau et un armoire.

«Hum... hésita-t-il. Bonne nuit.  
-À toi aussi.»

J'attendis qu'il ferme la ferme la porte pour souffler et préparer mon lit. Merde, un léger problème s'imposait, j'avais pas d'habits pour dormir, j'allais donc frapper à la porte de Scott.

«Ouais ?  
-C'est Candice ! Je peux entrer ?  
-Attends ! Ouvre surtout pas maintenant !»

J'attendis quelques secondes avant que McCall n'ouvre la porte.

«Quel est le problème Houston ?  
-Hum, j'ai pas d'habits pour dormir...  
-Pas de problèmes, dit-il en ricanant. Je vais te chercher un de mes shorts et un débardeur.  
-Scott ?  
-Mh ?  
-Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ?  
-Pourquoi t'es si gentille avec moi ?  
-Toi t'as pas essayé de me frappé, et t'as été compréhensif. Moi j'ai voulu de frapper, sans raison valable et je t'ai détesté, ainsi que Isaac, à cause de quelques mauvaises rencontres, dis-je en pleurant»

Pourquoi je pleurais ? Il y avait aucune raison de pleurer bordel ! Je suis trop émotive, et ça me perdra un jour.  
Apercevant mes larmes, Scott pris ma tête et me rapprocha de lui, je posais ma tête sur son torse et continuais de pleurer pendant qu'il me consolait en faisant des mouvement verticaux avec sa main dans mon dos et en répétant ''Ça va aller.'', une fois que j'avais finis de pleurer je repartis dans la chambre qui m'étais destinée.

~H M T~

J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon appartement, avec les étiquettes des noms surnaturels que j'essayais désespérément de remettre en place.  
Mon père entra sans frapper et je fis un bond sur ma chaise.

«Ce n'est que moi. dit-il avec un rictus.  
-Oui, je sais, mais j'étais concentrée.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais pour être si concentrée ?

-Je répartissais les espèces dans les camps. dis-je dans un soupir. Il y a deux espèces que je n'arrive pas à caser.  
-Lesquelles ? demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.  
-Les Banshees et les druides...»

Il me regarda avec ses yeux verts fuyants, il prit la boîte en souriant et partit après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. J'entendis ma mère crier, je couru la rejoindre quand je la vit soulever au-dessus du sol par un homme. Une femme aux cheveux grisonnants s'approcha de moi, puis cria de douleur à cause d'un couteau fiché dans son corps. L'homme tua ma mère et partit.

Je me réveillais dans un hurlement à glacer le sang, je collais mes mains sur mes oreilles, fermais les yeux et continuais de hurler, pas ça, pas encore... Scott entra en trombe dans la chambre

«Candice, Candice ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Candice calme toi, je suis là ! Cria Scott pour essayer de couvrir mes hurlements»

Il prit mes mains entre les siennes et me répéta de me calmer. Au bout d'une minute j'étais apte à parler.

«Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé maintenant ?  
-J... cauchemar... le même... c'est toujours le même...  
-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-J... je revis toujours la mort de ma mère. C'est effrayant à chaque fois, c'est tellement réaliste, sauf le hurlement, le hurlement est toujours plus fort.  
-Quel hurlement ?  
-Celui où ma mère voit les bêtas entrer, je marquais une pause. Scott, j'ai peur... je peux... dormir avec toi ?  
-Ouais... bien sûr, dit-il après un petit silence.»

Nous allions donc dans sa chambre et nous réfugions tous les deux sous la couette. Il toucha mon épaule du bout des doigts.

«T'es gelée, me dit-il  
-Je suis toujours gelée.»  
Je pris sa main et la fit passer autour de moi.

«Bonne nuit... Scott McCall.  
-Bonne nuit Candice.»  
Et nous nous endormions de cette manière. Simplement et paisiblement.

* * *

**Voilààààà, j'ai réussi à faire deux chapitres longs, c'est un record ._.  
****Oubliez pas de mettre une review si vous avez le temps  
****Toujours pas de Sterek pour l'instant, mais il viendra. Faisons ça dans les règles de l'art.**


	6. Hear my tears : Confiance

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, la famille Amarior et tout autre personnage inventé m'appartient  
****Note: Je fais des chapitres de plus en plus longs lel.**

* * *

~Deux jours plus tard~

J'avais passé le reste du week-end chez Scott, tout en repassant prendre quelques affaires chez moi. Mais le voilà, le terrible et détestable lundi, le cauchemar de tous.

«Debout les tourtereaux ! Vous allez être en retard, clama Melissa en tirant la couverture.»

Nous nous levions à notre plus grand désespoir sous les yeux interrogateurs de Melissa. Une fois parés pour prendre la moto, je voulais mettre une chose au point avec Scott.

«Scott ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Il se passe des trucs en ce moment à Beacon Hills ?  
-Des trucs ?  
-Des choses surnaturelles abruti  
-Ah euh, ouais, ouais y a bien quelque chose...  
-Et c'est quoi ?  
-On va être en retard au lycée, répondit-il simplement, en me lançant le casque.»

On enfourcha la moto, puis, nous nous rendîmes au lycée. Du moins, on était partit pour, avant que je sente ma respiration se bloquer, Scott dût sentir que ça n'allait pas puisqu'il s'arrêta sur le borde la route.

«Candice, Candice ! Reste avec moi ! Candice ! Concentre-toi ! Respire Candice !»

''Respire Candice'' ? Je voudrais bien, mais c'était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit actuellement abruti ! Et pendant que je pestais intérieurement contre le brun, et que je manquais mortellement d'air, celui-ci ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de m'embrasser. C'était bizarre. Je ne ressentais rien par rapport à ce baiser, peut-être étais-je plus occupée à survivre.  
Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et je pris une grande inspiration. Oh merci seigneur, de l'air ! Je pouvais vivre à nouveau ! Je pouvais de nouveau sentir le parfum des fleurs, l'odeur de la bonne nourriture mais je pouvais de nouveau sentir le parfum de Scott. Pourquoi me mettais-je à penser au parfum de Scott tout à coup ? Cela dit... il ne sentait pas mauvais, même plutôt bon à vrai dire. Il me tendit sa main et m'aida à me relever.

«Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs, plus jamais ça, compris ? Me fit Scott  
-Désolée, dis-je en fixant mes chaussures.  
-Des disparitions et des meurtres depuis la dernière semaine des vacances.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-De ce que tu voulais savoir.»

Il commença à enfourcher sa moto, je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand une question me brûla les lèvres.

«Scott ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Comment ça va se passer avec les autres, vis à vis de moi ?  
-T'en fais pas, Stiles à pu paraître blessant sur... sur la conversation que t'as surpris, mais c'est un ami en or. Lydia... elle est pas méchante, faut tâter le terrain avant de partir à la découverte de ses sentiments. Pour Isaac et Derek, ce sera nettement plus compliqué.  
-C'est qui ça, Derek ?  
-Tu verras ce soir.  
-Scott, ce soir je dois rentrer, je veux pas faire le coup à mon père deux fois de suite.  
-Demain alors, dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.»

Nous mettions nos casques et reprenions la route vers le lycée. Durant le trajet, je me préparais mentalement à faire face à la clique d'Allison.

~H M T~

En réalité, nous n'étions pas du tout en retard. Nous étions même un peu trop en avance.

«Dis-moi Scott, ta mère nous aurait pas fait une blague de très mauvais goût ?  
-Je crois bien que si... le lycée est même pas encore ouvert !»

On s'asseyait donc sur un banc lambda, après réflexion, le verbe ''s'asseoir'' n'était pas très correct, nous étions plutôt à moitié allongés.

«Scott, j'ai froid, me plaignais-je  
-Je croyais que t'avais toujours froid.  
-Oui mais là encore plus.»

Il retira son gilet et le posa sur moi, ce n'était pas exactement ce que mon esprit, et sûrement mes hormones, voulaient, mais c'était déjà bien. Puis par la suite il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me rapprocha de lui. Cette chaleur. Cette chaleur qu'il dégageait, c'était envoûtant, bordel. Je pourrais dormir, j'étais bien là, protégée par ses bras, Dieu, je pourrais dévorer ses bras, quoique, j'allais éviter, sinon il ne pourrait plus me serrer comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent.

Tout était chaud chez ce garçon. Ses mains, ses lèvres, son souffle. Oh mon Dieu, serais-je amoureuse de lui ? Moi, Candice Amarior, amoureuse de Scott McCall ? C'était presque improbable.

«Scott ?  
-Mh ?  
-Quand tu m'as embrassée, tu... enfin, ça t'as fais quelque chose ?  
-Je... je sais pas... j'ai fais ça sans trop réfléchir en faite. Moi aussi j'ai une question.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Pourquoi tu portes mon gilet en coton ?  
-Butin de guerre.  
-L'abîme pas alors, dit-il dans un soupir.»

Nous essayâmes de rattraper le manque de sommeil en piquant un somme sur le banc quand une voix bien reconnaissable vint nous réveiller.

«Et beh, si on me l'avait dit y a deux jours, j'y aurais pas cru ! Clama Allison  
-Cru à quoi ? Demandai-je  
-Candice Amarior qui dors dans les bras de Scott McCall ? Je crois ça mérite de faire la une des journaux papiers et télévisés !  
-C'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire, répondais-je  
-Mais vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ?»

Scott manqua de s'étouffer pendant que moi j'étais partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

«On sort pas ensemble Alli', l'avertis-je toujours dans mon fou rire.  
-Mais...  
-On est seulement amis !  
-Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui te le dis chouquette. Et dire que vendredi t'étais prête à lui refaire le portrait, remarqua-t-elle  
-Depuis quand tu m'appelles chouquette toi ?  
-Cherches pas. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je vais attendre Lydia, on se voit en cours les tourtereaux, clama-t-elle en partant.  
-Elle est énervante, dis-je à Scott en le regardant dans les yeux. Bordel tu me soûles.  
-Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?  
-Je sais pas, dis-je en rougissant.»

Mon Dieu que c'était stupide. Nous nous fixâmes de longues secondes sans parler, j'examinais chaque parcelles de son visage, examinant un peu plus longtemps la suivante. Je m'attardais sur ses yeux, sur ses lèvres. Combien de temps allais-je résister à cette idée ? De combien de temps allais-je avoir besoin pour enfin me dire qu'il comptait pour moi ?

Pendant ma réflexion intérieure, le beau brun pencha la tête sur le côté, puis il se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant de m'embrasser, cette fois c'était chaud, c'était agréable, inattendu mais tellement désiré. J'enroulais mes jambes autour des siennes et crocheta mes bras au niveau de sa nuque pour mieux pouvoir me coller à lui.

«Quand-est que tu l'as su ? Lui susurrais-je  
-Depuis que t'es entré en classe vendredi.  
-Ça a été le coup de foudre ?  
-Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, dit-il en souriant.»

~H M T~

Les maths... cette invention était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus maléfique. Non seulement j'étais totalement larguée, mais en plus c'était impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Entre temps j'avais réussi à parler au reste du groupe d'Allison, j'étais plutôt fier de l'avoir fais. Stiles s'était excusé sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, Isaac l'avait fait aussi, ça avait moins l'air de venir du cœur, mais il l'avait fait. Et Lydia... eh bien, Lydia n'avait rien fait de mal, mais elle avait l'air un brin plus amicale.

Aucun membre du groupe n'était encore pour Scott et moi, nous ne savions pas comment leur dire. Mais ils allaient le savoir. Dans la journée.

«Mademoiselle Amarior, je vous dérange, peut-être ?  
-Quoi ? Euh, non je.. désolée je...  
-Vous êtes donc en mesure de me dire quellle identité remarquable est présente dans ce calcul ?  
-Bien sûr...»

Je me mis à observer le dit calcul.

«Note à moi même, ne plus jamais affirmer être capable de résoudre quoi que ce soit en maths, pensais-je.»

«Hum, la première ? Tentais-je  
-Non.  
-La deuxième ?  
-Non.  
-La troisième alors ?  
-Non.  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas d'identité remarquable dans cette expression, couramment, ça s'appelle une question piège, vous l'auriez su si vous suiviez un minimum le cours, trancha-t-elle.  
-Salope, murmuré-je vraiment très bas.»

Isaac se racla la gorge pendant que Scott faisait mine de tousser. Je finissais par m'occuper en dessinant divers animaux dans mon cahier, autant que je sois larguée jusqu'au bout.

La sonnerie retentissait, je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires pour attendre Scott et Isaac à la fin du cours.

«Ils étaient en quels cours les autres déjà ? Demandais-je quand ils m'eurent rejoins.  
-Stiles et Allison étaient en Italien et Lydia en Latin, répondit Isaac.»

Je jetais un regard un Scott, pris une grande inspiration.

«On leur dit maintenant ? Demandais-je à Scott.  
-Ouais, ils ont le droit de savoir.  
-Savoir quoi ? Eh je suis là moi aussi, devant vous ! Cria Isaac  
-Vous connaissez mieux les salles que moi. Je vais vous attendre au foyer moi, hein ? Concluais-je.»

~H M T~

«Donc, c'est quoi ce truc que vous vouliez nous dire, tous les deux ? S'impatienta Lydia  
-Hum, et bah... commença Scott  
-Scott et moi on sors ensemble.  
-Je savais que ça allait pas tarder, annonça Allison presque fière d'elle.  
-Scotty, mon ami, commença Stiles. Je crois que t'es masochiste, c'est la deuxième personne qui, en temps normal, voudrait ta peau, et la deuxième personne avec qui tu te mets en couple !  
-Je dois sûrement aimer le danger, fis Scott en souriant bêtement  
-Je vous demanderais juste un truc, c'est de pas nous cracher votre bonheur à la gueule, lâcha Isaac.  
-On va essayer, assurais-je. Par contre je veux connaître plus de détails sur cette histoire de meurtres.»

Tous le monde se fixait avec des regards plus ou moins explicites. Stiles hésita plusieurs fois à parler mais se ravisa à chaque fois. C'était chouette. J'avais l'impression qu'on me faisait pleinement confiance, la sonnerie annonça la fin de l'intercours, je me rendis en littérature le plus vite possible et me plaça au premier rang.

«Quel empressement, nota mademoiselle Blake. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes impatiente que le cours commence.  
-Oui, je suis on ne peut plus impatiente.  
-Ça se comprend, ajouta une nouvelle voix.»

Je me retournais vers l'auteur de cette phrase, c'était un garçon, assez carré, cheveux courts châtains, à côté de lui quelqu'un qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, son jumeau, sans doute. Celui-ci me fixait ardemment, il baissa un peu la tête tout en maintenant le contact visuel, ses yeux se mirent à virer au rouge. J'en restais bouche bée. Scott m'avait expliqué ce que signifiait la couleur des yeux chez les loups-garous. Les yeux rouges désignaient les Alphas, les yeux jaunes désignaient les autres loups qu'ils soient Bêtas ou Omégas. Il m'avait aussi prévenus que les yeux bleus existaient, mais il n'en connaissait pas la signification. En tout cas, j'avais un Alpha dans la même salle que moins, je me retournais, plus ou moins rassurée pendant que le cours débuta.

~H M T~

«Qui est en mesure de me dire de me dire ce que ressentais Coeur de Feu pour Plume Grise dans ce chapitre ? Demanda mademoiselle Blake. Madame Amarior ? M'interrogea-t-elle après que j'ai levé la main.  
-Coeur de Feu faisait confiance à Plume Grise, et il espérait que c'était réciproque...  
-Très bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Un peu comme moi à votre égard, murmurais-je à l'adresse des loups-garous et de leur super-ouïe.»

~H M T~

«N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre neuf pour demain. Passez une bonne journée.»

Je rangeais mes affaire et me dirigeais vers la porte, sauf qu'au lieu de passer, ma tête fit la rencontre d'un torse, celui de Scott plus précisément, bah oui, évidemment c'était lui, sinon ce ne serait plus drôle, et celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à se décaler.

«Tu gênes, Scott.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il  
-Laisse moi passer McCall !  
-T'as besoin qu'elle te le répètes ? Laisse-nous passer, ajouta un des jumeaux.  
-Ne te mêles pas de ça, le brusqua Scott  
-Sortez de mon cours et allez régler vos affaires dehors ! Cria madame Blake.»

Scott se décala, les sourcils toujours froncés vers le garçon, qui lui, partait avec une Lydia à son bras. McCall tourna la tête vers moi en se pinçant les lèvres, il m'agrippa un bras.

«Viens avec moi, dit-il en me tirant vers l'extérieur.  
-Lâche moi ! Criais-je en tirant vers le côté opposé.  
-Sauf qu'en faite on te laisse pas vraiment le choix, renchérit Stiles en me poussant vers la sortie.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?! Cria Allison  
-Rien de bien méchant, la rassura Stiles.»

~H M T~

«Donc, les jumeaux, Ethan et Aiden, sont des mauvais Alphas ? Récapitulais-je.  
-Très mauvais, brr, méchants, fourbes, lâcha Stiles.  
-Oui. Et ils sont toutes une meute d'Alphas, compléta Scott.  
-Comment c'est possible ? Demandais-je pendant que les meilleurs amis échangeaient un regard. Comment c'est possible qu'une meute soit entièrement constituée d'Alphas ?  
-On sait pas trop. On pense que ils portent plus le nom de meute au sens littéraire qu'au sens propre, répondit Stiles. Le pire, c'est quand même les jumeaux qui peuvent fusionner.  
-D'après Isaac, compléta le second.  
-Et ça aucun de vous pouvait me le dire plus tôt ?!  
-Mais... commença Scott  
-Mais rien du tout Scott ! Tu me faisais confiance, même moi j'ai réussi à te faire confiance, mais dès qu'un problème surnaturel débarque on m'en parle uniquement si je demande !  
-Candice calme-toi ! Cria Scott.  
-Mais ferme là ! Ferme là ! Où dis quelque chose d'utile mais ne me prend pas pour une chose fragile qu'on doit mettre à l'écart !  
-Candice je... bafouilla McCall  
-Non ! Ne cherche pas d'excuses !  
-Laisse moi en placer une !  
-Quoi ?!  
-On va changer ça. Maintenant on va t'appeler dès qu'on à du nouveau, reprit-t-il sur un ton plus calme.  
-Non. Je veux participer ! Je veux en être !  
-C'est dangereux Candice !  
-Je me suis entraînée au combat sans relâche pendant plus d'un mois, je peux au moins survivre !»

Scott prit son visage entre ses mains et souffla, visiblement exaspéré

«Candice, commença mon -ancien ?- petit ami. Est-ce que tu comprends que je fais ça pour te protéger ?  
-Je vis dans une famille de mercenaires. Je me défends avec des armes...  
-Et moi alors...? Me demanda-t-il, la voix qui flanchait.  
-Je... je t'aime Scott... mais... mais je ne veux pas que tu me crois incapable de me défendre et de vous aider, répondais-je en posant ma tête contre son torse.  
-Plus jamais, chuchota-t-il.  
-Eh les gars ! Je suis là, et franchement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle ! Se plaignit Stiles»

~H M T~

Scott arrêta sa moto devant chez moi, il retira son casque en même temps que le mien.

«On se voit demain, dit-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Ouais, je vais quand même essayer de t'appeler par Skype.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, fis-je en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.»

J'ouvris la porte de la maison et m'apprêtais à signaler par un boucan du diable que j'étais rentrée, sauf qu'une masse trottante non identifiée me fonça dessus à l'instar d'un boulet de canon. Je baissais la tête vers la chose qui m'avait percutée mais je ne vis que des cheveux bruns collés à mon ventre, j'en concluais que c'était un enfant.

«Papa, tu t'es lancé dans le baby-sitting ? Criais-je à l'adresse de mon père.  
-Merde ! Hurla-t-il»

Il arriva en continuant de jurer. Son regard passa du petit garçon à moi plusieurs fois.

«Candice je... hum, je hum...Bafouilla mon père.  
-C'est ton frère, Candice ! Cria une voix en provenance du salon.»

Quelques secondes après, une femme arriva, je la reconnus presque aussitôt, cette femme c'était ma tante.

«Mon frère ? Je peux avoir des explications ?  
-Il y a dix ans, commença mon père. Quand nous avons su, ta mère et moi, qu'elle était enceinte, nous avons directement appelés ta tante qui s'est occupé de lui pendant les huit dernières années.  
-Wow. J'en apprends des choses cette année moi. Il y a encore quelque chose que je dois savoir sur notre famille ou c'est finit ?  
-Non, répondit mon père. Par contre j'ai d'autres surprises pour toi.»

Je forçais mon nouveau petit frère à se décrocher de moi, puis je suivis mon père au sous-sol. Le sous-sol était remplis d'armes, de munitions et tout un tas d'autres choses.

«Je vois mal quelle surprise tu pourrais me faire ici.  
-Regarde sur la table.»

Je me dirigeais vers la dite table. Un fusil à pompe et deux pistolets y étaient exposés.

«Wouah. Ce... c'est pour moi ?  
-C'est sûr que ça risque pas d'être pour ton frère, dit-il sarcastique. Je me suis souvenus de ce que tu avais dis au repas chez les Argent.  
-Mais je n'avais jamais parlé de pistolets.  
-Disons que c'est un petit plus. Je me souviens aussi que tu t'étais entraîné tous le mois de septembre et début octobre à Concord, ça te plaisais mais tu n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'utilisé un fusil à pompe.  
-Et moi qui disais à Scott de pas me prendre pour quelque chose de fragile et qu'il avait peur pour ma sécurité...  
-C'est qui Scott ? C'est l'ami chez qui t'as passé le week-end ? Interrogea mon père.  
-Merde, marmonnais-je. C'est hum... c'est... oui, c'est mon... ami.  
-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus ?  
-Papa ! C'est stressant ! Oui c'est mon petit-ami si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !  
-Et bah voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué.  
-Oh que si, crois-moi.  
-Ne gâchons pas ce moment pour une histoire de cœur, j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi.»

On remontait au rez-de-chaussée pour se diriger vers le garage. À première vue, rien d'anormal.

«On part ?  
-Non, dit-il en riant. Regarde de l'autre côté de la voiture.  
-Oh putain... Lâchais-je en me rendant de l'autre côté. Papa, t'es un grand malade !  
-Mais pupuce, ce sont tes cadeaux d'anniversaire en retard.  
-Même ! Oh mon Dieu c'est wouah... Scott n'aura plus à se lever quinze minutes plus tôt pour moi.  
-À propos de Scott, je voudrais qu'on parle.  
-En bien ou en mal ?  
-C'est à toi de voir. Chris m'a dit que c'était un loups-garou, comme quelques-uns de ses amis.  
-Papa tu...  
-Laisse-moi finir. Je veux simplement que tu fasses attention, si tu arrives à ne pas détester tous le monde c'est magnifique, mais reste sur tes gardes.  
-Oui papa.»

~Deux heures plus tard~

Après avoir parlé à mon frère Théo pendant deux heures, j'allumais mon ordinateur et m'installa confortablement dans mon lit et appela Scott par Skype. Il répondit après trois sonneries.

°Salut Candice, j'ai voulu t'appeler y a deux heures et demi mais t'étais pas connectée.  
-Il y a deux heures et demi je venais t'apprendre que j'ai un petit frère, donc j'ai privilégié le fait de vouloir faire connaissance avec lui.  
-Mais c'est cool ça ! Clama la voix déformée de Stiles derrière l'écran.  
-Ouais c'est cool, répondais-je. Dis-moi Scott, je reconnais pas ta maison, t'es où ?  
-On est au loft de Derek.  
-Scott. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est Derek.  
-C'est... je sais pas comment t'expliquer, c'est plus ou moins un ami.  
-Il faudra vraiment que tu me le présentes. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !  
-Raconte-moi tout !  
-Tu vas gagner un quart d'heure de sommeil, mon père m'a offert une moto comme cadeau d'anniversaire, en retard, mais voilà.  
-Une moto ? T'as passé le permis ?  
-L'année dernière.  
-Scott viens voir ! Cria une voix de son côté.  
-Je te laisse Candice, je t'aime, on se voit demain, fit-il rapidement en mimant un bisou avant de se déconnecter.° 

* * *

Et voilàààààà, je fais des chapitres de plus en plus longs, vraiment, en taille seize ça me prend douze pages lel.  
Si vous avez un avis, une question, envoyez moi une review  
Bonne journée :3


	7. Hear my tears : Projection

**Disclaimer: Les éléments inventés m'appartiennent  
****WARNING: SPOIL SAISON 3A ! Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu au moins jusqu'au 3x12.**

**Je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

~Le quinze novembre au soir~

J'étais à table avec Théo et ma tante qui semblait avoir élue domicile ici. Mon père avait été réquisitionné par Christopher à cause de ces meurtres, ou de cette meute d'Alphas, Scott et Derek pensaient que les deux sont liés.

Derek... ce garçon robuste au passé douloureux, une famille presque entièrement brûlée, un oncle diabolique qui se baladait en col V, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Quant à ce qu'il pensait de moi... il m'aimait bien, sans plus, vraiment sans plus. Je ne le connaissais que depuis deux semaines, je ne devais pas m'attendre à une amitié folle comme avec Scott (Une amitié ? Hmm hmm) mais c'était déjà bien qu'il ne m'aie pas broyé en mille morceaux.

«Alors Théo, commençais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ?

\- La maîtresse elle a dit qu'on allait faire de la géographie, je sais pas beaucoup en faire.

\- Tata et moi on t'aidera à la maison si t'as besoin d'aide.

\- Candice, tu as fais tes devoirs pour demain ? Me demanda celle-ci.

\- Bien sûr tata.

\- Je veux que tu te couches tôt ce soir, tu n'as pratiquement pas dormis du week-end.  
\- ''Tôt'' c'est-à-dire ?

\- Extinction des feux à onze heures moins le quart.

\- D... d'accord, dis-je en m'étouffant avec un petit pois.

\- Et je ne veux pas que tu appelles ton petit ami lupin.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerais qu'on en parle après le repas. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre certaines choses, fis-je du ton le plus autoritaire que je pouvais.

\- Entendre quoi ? Fouina Théo.

\- Rien doudou, finis ton assiette, tata et moi on va parler.»

Je le sentais mal. Si ma tante Hélène voulait m'interdire de parler à Scott par téléphone ça ne pouvait pas être pour mon bien. Pas du tout. Je l'attendis dans le couloir et croisa les bras quand elle me rejoignit.

«Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de parler à Scott ?

\- Parce que ! Que tu le veuilles où non il est mauvais ! Ce garçon va t'entraîner sur une mauvaise pente.

\- C'est dingue ça ! Tu ne le connais même pas et tu te permets de le juger.

\- J'en connais assez pour me méfier de lui. Son espèce à tuer mon mari et ma sœur.

\- Tu n'as qu'une vue extérieure. J'étais comme toi il y a un mois. Et puis j'ai rencontrée Scott et ses amis.

\- De toute façon tu es mineure, en l'absence de ton père c'est moi qui donne des ordres.

\- Très bien ! Criais-je en me dirigeant vers ma porte de chambre.»

Je claquais celle-ci et m'affala sur mon lit, je regardais mon portable, il indiquait vingt heures. Deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes à tenir, bordel que ça allait être long.

Mon portable sonna et le nom de Stiles s'afficha.

°Allô, Stiles ?

\- Candice, tu peux être prête en deux minutes ? Je passe te chercher.

\- De quoi ? Stiles explique-moi !

\- Pas le temps ! Cria-t-il en raccrochant°

J'enfilais un pull et mon trench-coat, puis, dans le plus grand des silences, j'essayais d'ouvrir ma fenêtre. Une fois ceci fait je l'enjambais, pris un de mes pistolets que je cachais dans un buisson, quelques chargeurs au cas où, et attendis Stiles sur le trottoir.

Le bruit bien identifiable de la Jeep de ce dernier se fit entendre au bout des deux minutes prévues.

«Candice bordel t'as réussi à venir.

\- Ouais j'ai eu de la chance, il se passe quoi ?

\- Des nouveaux meurtres, répondit Derek d'une voix grave.

\- T'as de quoi te défendre ? S'enquit Scott.

\- Toujours, dis-je en soulevant mon manteau de sorte à rendre le pistolet visible. Ça vous dérangerais qu'on parte rapidement ? Je suis censée faire la gueule à ma tante qui voulait que je soit limite coupée du monde extérieur, et vu ma réaction, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'elle essaye de venir me voir.

\- Et en voiture Simone ! S'enthousiasma Stiles.»

Durant le trajet, Derek ne cessait de jeter des regards à Stiles depuis la banquette arrière, le plus dur était de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi le regardait-t-il notre chauffeur à plusieurs reprises ? Et avec insistance surtout ! C'était un mystère que je me devais d'élucider.

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter dans un parc, assez loin du centre-ville, tout paraissait calme. Puis les deux lycaons s'affolèrent d'un coup, ils piquèrent un sprint, Stiles et moi les suivions du mieux qu'il nous était possible. Quand on les eut rejoints, un homme était contre un arbre, tête baissée, les muscles du corps visiblement tous relâchés. Nous décidions de nous approcher, Derek releva la tête du garçon, je laissais échappé un cri d'horreur strident en reconnaissant le visage du jeune homme.

«Ça va pas ? Me questionna Derek.

\- J... je le connais. C'est Eric Heavendair, il était dans mon groupe de mythologie Grecque, il était très... très cultivé.

\- On trouvera qui a fait ça, Candice, promit-t-il par la suite.»

Je soufflais un bon coup puis m'approcha à quelques centimètres du corps du défunt. Sur son cou, une coupure plus ou moins grave était présente. L'arme du crime, plus clairement dit, une corde, était toujours présente, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui tenait le corps debout. J'observais le visage dans un silence total, ce visage salit par le sang. Il avait un nez légèrement retroussé, des cheveux noirs de jais et un grain de beauté près du nez.

Après avoir ratissés les lieux pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes nous retournions à la Jeep, sur le chemin de l'auto, c'était au tour de Stiles de jeter des coups d'œils rapides à Derek. Soit ils étaient au courant de quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas, soit c'est du pur hasard.

«Prêts pour votre devoir de demain en physique ? Demanda l'aîné pour sûrement briser le silence.

\- Pas du tout, trancha Scott.

\- Très moyennement, avoua Stiles.

\- On a un devoir de physique demain ? Lâchais-je paniquée.

\- Relax, vu que t'étais pas là en début d'année Harris sera peut-être plus indulgent, me rassura Scott.

\- Harris indulgent ? Le jour où ça arrivera ce sera une date repère de l'Histoire ! Pouffa son meilleur ami.

\- Tu me rassures énormément Stiles. Merci, franchement.

\- À ton service.»

Dans la jeep, mon portable vibra, je le pris et le déverrouilla.

*Sept appels manqués de: Tata Hélène  
Trois appels manqués de: Papa portable  
Treize nouveaux messages de: Tata Hélène  
Cinq nouveaux messages de: Papa Portable*

«Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Jurais-je.

\- Quoi ? S'affola Stiles.

\- Je crois que l'heure de ma mort est arrivée, j'ai été heureuse de vous connaître.

\- De quoi ?! Cria Scott, totalement paniqué.

\- Dix appels manqués, dix-huit messages non-lus, quand je vois ça je me dis qu'il me reste plus très longtemps à vivre.

\- Ow, fit Stiles. Je t'écrirais une éloge funèbre dès que je pourrais.

\- Ça me touche.»

~H M T~

«Oh putain, dis-je pour moi même en m'accroupissant dans le but d'éviter le pot de fleur qui volait vers moi.

\- Jamais ! Jamais en trente-sept ans je n'ai vu une irresponsabilité pareil ! Hurla Hélène.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici peut garder son calme ?! Cria mon père pour couvrir les hurlements de pintade de tante.

\- Logan ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser passer ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Tout dépend du motif de sa fugue. Candice ?

\- Je suis sortie pour rejoindre Scott, Stiles et Derek pour inspecter la scène du dernier meurtre trouvée par les deux loups.

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Quatre lycéens qui partent au milieu de la nuit pour jouer au shérif, c'est très réfléchi ! Cracha ma tante

\- Derek est majeur.

\- Alors ça change tout ! Fit-elle sarcastique. Si tu étais ma fille, Candice. Tu aurais vécu un enfer.

\- Oui mais c'est MA fille, c'est MOI qui l'éduque comme JE juge le mieux.

\- J... wow, je rêve, je rêve, c'est la seule explication logique. Bah oui je rêve ! Répéta la brune en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
\- T'étais sérieux papa ?

\- Bien sûr, et je serais curieux de savoir ce que tes amis et toi avez trouvés.  
\- Un cadavre, étranglé, comme tout les autres. Sauf qu'à la différence des autres, je le connaissais, lui.

\- C'est... ne t'en fais pas, c'est un dur moment à passer.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est, tranchais-je en lançant un regard froid à mon père.

\- Son enterrement est demain. Tu n'iras pas en cours. Préviens tes amis si tu veux.

\- À propos de ça, Hélène t'as dit qu'elle m'avait interdit de parler avec Scott.  
\- Oui, mais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, cette femme n'a aucun droit sur toi, va te reposer maintenant.

\- Elle va rembourser le vase ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle va rembourser le vase ! Et les fleurs qui vont avec en prime ! C'est un cadeau de ta mère et j'y tiens !»

Un petit sourire se dessina sur nos deux visage. Je me retournais puis m'isola dans ma chambre.

°À Scotty: 1:48 a.m

Coucou doudou 3 je serais pas là demain, c'est l'enterrement de ma mère°

°De Scotty: 1:48 a.m

OK :3 je te vois demain soir mon chaton ?°

°À Scotty: 1:50 a.m

''Chaton'' vous me donnez des surnoms bizarres omg :c°

°De Scotty: 1:50 a.m

Tu t'y habitueras *emoji bisou* bonne nuit chaton :p

°À Scotty: 1:51 a.m

C'est tjr aussi perturbant. Bonne nuit 3°

''Chaton''... j'en revenais toujours pas. D'abord le ''chouquette'' d'Allison et maintenant ça. Je redoutais déjà le prochain. Quelqu'un ouvra doucement la porte de ma chambre.

«Candice ? Murmura la voix grave de mon paternel.

\- Mh ?

\- Lève-toi pour neuf heures, ce serait parfait, dit-il en refermant ma porte.»

Je laissais ma tête plonger vers mon oreiller et commença à dormir, toute habillée, trop fainéante pour me mettre en pyjama.

~Sept heures et neuf minutes plus tard~

Je me levais avec quelques difficultés, puis je réussis à me convaincre de changer mes habits par les vêtements destinés à l'enterrement.

Je descendis dans la cuisine où mon père était présent. Il ne s'était ps encore changé, il buvait son café, l'air serin.

«C'est fait exprès ? Lui demandais-je.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'elle soit enterrée deux mois après sa mort.

\- T... tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je ne suis pas habituée à voir des gens mourir sous mes yeux, alors oui, je m'en souviens.»

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras et il renifla. Moi je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas flancher, ne pas pleurer. Elle appartenait au passé, de toute façon. Il fallait s'y faire, il fallait apprendre à vivre avec son absence, pour ma part je m'y étais fait, mais en reparler était toujours assez douloureux.

~H M T~

Je reconnaissais peu de gens parmi ceux qui étaient présents, en faite, je crois que je reconnaissais uniquement Christopher et Allison, je me dirigeais vers cette dernière et l'enlaça.

«Ça va aller chouquette, OK ?

\- Oui, ça va aller, répondis-je en rigolant à l'entente du surnom.

\- Candice ? C'est bien toi ? Questionna une voix masculine inconnue.

\- O... oui, excusez-moi, on se connaît ?

\- Merde ! Jura mon père un peu plus loin.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, ricanais-je

\- Je suis Josh, ton frère, enchanté, se présenta-t-il en me serrant la main.

\- C'est étrange de se serrer la main et de rire à un enterrement, dis-je dans un soupir.

\- Maman n'aurait pas voulu qu'on s'arrête de vivre pour elle. Tu as des nouvelles de Théo ?

\- C'est sûr. Comment t'es au courant pour Théo ?

\- Papa m'envoyait toujours des lettres quand j'étais à l'internat, histoire de me tenir au courant pour Théo... et pour toi surtout.

\- Pourquoi surtout moi ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu étais plus âgée, nos échanges se sont faits plus fréquents quand tu es entrée au lycée. Quand papa et maman ont hésité à tout te révéler.

\- Wow, t'en sais plus sur moi que je n'en sais sur toi.»

On riait aux éclats puis vint le moment de la mise en terre. Chacun de nous prenait une place et resta parfaitement silencieux. Au bout de cinq minutes plus ou moins longues, le prêtre arriva et commença son discours.

~H M T~

Joshua venait de prononcer ses derniers mots à maman, Hélène n'avait cessée de faire des éloges sur la famille que sa défunte sœur avait fondée, que ses enfants étaient ô combien magnifiques. J'avais failli faire une syncope.

Ma famille et celle des Argent s'étaient rejointes chez nous. Les Argents restèrent jusqu'au goûter. Pendant environ une demi heure puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

«Candice c'est pour toi ! Appela mon grand-frère.»

Je dévalais les escaliers puis glissais jusqu'à la porte avec l'agilité d'un ninja. Une fois arrêtée devant la porte j'observais la personne dehors.

«Stiles ! Appelais-je en me jetant à son cou jusqu'à presque l'étrangler.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Cand', gloussa-t-il en me rendant l'étreinte.

\- Bah entre abruti, tu vas pas rester planté là.

\- Non Candice, il n'entrera pas, trancha la voix glaciale de Hélène.

\- Bien sûr que ton copain peut entrer, Candice, intervint mon père en renfort.»

Je remerciais mentalement mon père pour ce soutien express, puis je pris Stiles par le bras quand mon père nous stoppa.

«C'est toi Scott ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Stiles.

\- Non, moi c'est Stiles, répondit-t-il amusé pendant que je manquais de m'étouffer. Par contre Scott passera plus tard.»

J'amenais Stiles dans ma chambre et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, allongés sur mon lit, quand un moment je le vis prendre une grande inspiration, ses yeux noisettes fixant le plafond.

«Candice, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

\- Je t'écoute Stiles, assurais-je en posant une main sur sa jambe pour qu'il prenne confiance.

\- Voilà en faite... et bah... enfin... je... balbutia-t-il

\- Stiles... n'aies pas peur...

\- J... je crois que... ah non ! Je sais pas comment le dire !

\- Dis-le, tout simplement. Je ne jugerais pas.

\- Je crois que je suis bisexuel, avoua-t-il au bord des larmes.

\- Eh, mon p'tit chat, te mets pas dans tout ces états pour ça, voyons. Y a aucune honte à être bi, homo, asexuel. Mais comment tu l'as su ?

\- Bah, je crois, non en faite je suis presque sûr que j'aime un gars.

\- Mais en parallèle, tu es toujours amoureux de Lydia, c'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins. Je ressens toujours des trucs pour les filles en général, sauf que là je ressens la même chose pour les mecs, et c'est pas comme si c'était un mec lambda, fallait que ce soit un mec que je vois souvent.

\- Cupidon est un sacré enculé...»

Je voyais bien, qu'à côté de moi, Stiles n'en pouvait plus, je voyais bien, qu'il voulait tout expulser, je voyais bien, qu'il voulait pleurer. On s'asseyait et je le pris dans mes bras, près de moi.

«Vas-y Stiles. Pleure, lui intimais-je.

\- Comment je vais le dire aux autres, Candice ?

\- Chhhht, tais-toi. Tais-toi et pleure...»

Et il le fit, silencieusement, mais il pleurait.

«Stiles, j'ai une question.

\- Hm ? Renifla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu as décidé de te confier à moi et pas à Scott ?

\- Scott et toi êtes les seuls au courant. Je ne trouve même pas le courage de le dire aux autres. Je suis pathétique.»

La gifle partit d'elle-même, c'était comme si je ne pouvais réfléchir qu'après avoir agis, mais dans un sens, je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait.

«Plus jamais tu ne dis un truc comme ça, Stiles. Plus jamais.»

Il hocha la tête, toujours en pleurs, je le rapprochais de moi une fois de plus. C'était horrible de le voir pleurer, surtout pour ça. Après trois courtes minutes, le brun se leva.

«Je vais te laisser, normalement, Scott devrait pas tarder à arriver, m'informa-t-il, un sourire plus que forcé dessiné sur son visage.

\- Ne fais pas de conneries s'il te plaît, elles n'ont pas lieu d'être pour ça.

\- Je te le promets.»

Et il partit. Je restais assise à penser pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne de nouveau à la porte en faite. Je fis mon numéro de ninja une seconde fois dans l'espoir que ce soit moi qui ouvre la porte, j'y étais presque, sauf que c'était mon père qui l'avait ouverte cette fois.

«Candice est là ? Demanda la voix de mon loup préféré.

\- Bien sûr, affirma mon père en regardant dans ma direction. C'est donc toi Scott ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors écoute-moi bien si...

\- Scottie ! Mon doudou ! M'exclamais-je en m'agrippant à lui avec l'élégance d'un koala à son eucalyptus.

\- Outch ! Je devrais t'appeler koala à la place de chaton, proposa-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille

\- Je préfère chaton, rétorquais-je en nichant mon visage dans son cou. Au moins ça à le mérite d'être mignon.

\- Rentrez avant d'attraper un rhume. Enfin, avant que Candice en attrape un.

\- Un rhume ?! Mais... mais c'est même pas concevable ! Je pourrais plus faire ce que je fais de mieux ! Même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais de bien.

\- Emmerder le monde c'est une réponse ? Plaisanta Josh qui passait par là.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Josh !

\- C'est qui Josh ?

\- Grand-frère, répondis-je en traînant Scott dans la maison.»

~H M T~

«Lydia était déçue de pas te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Lydia ? Vraiment ?

\- Elle voulait t'emmener décompresser apparemment.

\- Oh. Je t'aime doudou.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, fort.

\- Malgré mes colères presque non-justifiées ?

\- Ça fait partie de ton charme, chaton.»

Sur ces mots, on s'embrassait, d'abord langoureusement sous l'effet du manque, puis plus tendrement, plus amoureusement. Nos langues effectuaient une valse, mon esprit divaguait et je me perdais dans ses bras. Tout était occupé. À cet instant, absolument tout était parfait, il était la seule chose nette, le reste était flou, je le renversais sur le lit et enroula mes jambes autour des siennes. Il passa une main sous mon T-shirt, c'était chaud, agréable, comme chaque fois.

~Le lendemain~

Je descendis de ma moto et rejoignis Lydia et Allison.

«Vous savez où sont les garçons ? Demandais-je.

\- Ils se préparent pour leur entraînement de Lacrosse, répondit Lydia.

\- Si tôt ?

\- Tu les connais pas quand ils s'agit de Lacrosse, ma chouquette.

\- Effectivement.

\- Ce surnom est on ne peut plus étrange, nota Lydia.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répondis-je

\- Vas dans les gradins si tu veux assister à l'entraînement, me conseilla la rouquine avec un clin d'œil»

Je me dirigeais vers les dit gradins et m'installa au deuxième rang, il n'y avait presque personne, juste quatre ou cinq autres personnes. Les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain en trottinant je repérais mes centres d'intérêts grâce à leurs noms inscrits dans leurs dos. Le coach divisa le groupe en deux équipes, Scott et Isaac étaient ensemble, Stiles était remplaçant, comment pouvait-il être remplaçant ? Il ne devait pas jouer si mal que ça.

~Cinq minutes plus tard~

Isaac et un autre membre de l'équipe piquaient vers le but adverse, le compagnon du loup étant en possession de la balle. Celui-ci se retrouva bloqué et le blondinet, démarqué, fit des signes à son coéquipier. Il décida de ne pas les prendre en compte et tenta un tir qui fut intercepté par le gardien.

«Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Criais-je. Lahey était démarqué !

\- Ta gueule ! Hurla le joueur numéro 02.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si Isaac était démarqué, qu'il avait fait plusieurs appels de balle et que t'as décidé de te la jouer perso !

\- Elle est frustrée la p'tite ? Elle a ses règles ?

\- C'est pas bientôt finis oui ?! Meugla le coach.»

Je repris ma place et me mettais au défi de me la fermer jusqu'à la fin. Mon portable vibra.

*Un message non lu de: Chris Argent  
Un message non lu de: Alli'*

°De Chris Argent 8:35 a.m

Harris mort.°

°De Alli' 8:37 a.m

Lydia à eu des vertiges, t'es au courant pour Harris ?°

°À Alli' 8:37 a.m

Ouaip, il va être remplacé pour aujourd'hui ?°

°De Alli' 8:40 a.m

Oui°

En relevant la tête de mon téléphone j'étais mystérieusement entourée des jumeaux. Une boule s'installa dans ma gorge, ma respiration devenait très irrégulière, je n'osais pas bouger.

«C'est violent comme sport, tu trouves pas ? Demanda l'un des deux.

\- Mhh hmm, baragouinais-je

\- T'as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant on t'as entendu crier tout à l'heure.

\- Justement Ethan ! Si ça se trouve elle s'est cassée la voix.

\- J'essaye de suivre l'entraînement, fis-je remarquer.

\- Et nous on essaye d'avoir une réponse de Derek. Depuis un moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, il ne t'a pas dit ? Es-tu vraiment sûre qu'ils te font confiance ?»

Je resserrais ma prise sur le banc. Du calme Candice, tu pouvais bien rester calme jusqu'à la fin ? Le match se termina au bout de quelques minutes, je soufflais un bon coup et m'encourageais mentalement puis je piquais le sprint le plus rapide que j'avais jamais fais jusqu'à la sortie des vestiaires. À peine mon beau brun préféré fut sortit du vestiaire que je m'attaquais à ses lèvres.

«T'es pas en cours ? Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- J'ai mythologie, mais c'est pas grave.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais la mythologie !

\- Mhhh, au Styx la mythologie, j'ai envie de te câliner et t'embrasser toute cette heure durant !

\- Ton père, il va dire quoi ?

\- Qu'Hadès envoie son avis au Tartare, il nous raconte que des histoires.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ta tante sera du même avis.»

Je stoppais nos baisers sous ce que Scott venait de dire.

«C'est pas vrai, t'as le chic pour casser le romantisme. Ohlala, j'avais pas penser à ça, c'est mauvais, très mauvais.

\- Tant qu'on est dans les menaces divines. Que Zeus la foudroie, que Poséidon la noie, que...

\- Que Héphaïstos la brûle vive thermostat dix ! Hurlais-je.

\- Si tu veux Candice, fais-moi penser de ne jamais être dans les parages pendant tes crises psychotiques, ironisa Isaac.

\- OK. Dans le pire des cas, je serais indulgente pour ton sort.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

\- Profitez bien de votre heure romantique les tourtereaux, nous souhaita Stiles.

\- On a jusqu'au déjeuner je te signale, mon p'tit chat.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles ''P'tit chat'' ?

\- Sois pas jaloux, doudou.»

Il entrelaçait ses doigts avec les miens, je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux marrons pendant qu'il me souriait.

~Le vingt février deux-milles quatorze~

Durant les derniers mois nous avions beaucoup avancés. On connaissait l'identité du meurtrier et Scott avait un plan pour le stopper. Le seul point décevant, c'était qu'il avait rejoint Deucalion, le chef de la meute d'alphas, pour nous aider certes, mais j'aurais préféré qu'on trouve une autre solution.

Chris, Melissa et le shérif avaient été enlevés dans le but d'être sacrifiés, pour ça aussi on avait une solution, j'aurais aimé être présente, mais mon père me forçait à rester.

«Papa j'en peut plus de rester là !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser sortir avec ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Repose-toi, ça passera plus vite.»

Je retournais dans ma chambre en grognant, je me remémorais les souvenirs de ces derniers mois, malgré les récents événements on passait beaucoup de temps à rire, nous tous.

~Vingt deux heures plus tard~

*Un nouveau message non lu de: Stiles*

°De Stiles 9:35 p.m

Rejoins moi au sud de Fridge Avenue. C'est URGENT !°

Ce simple message eut pour effet de me faire bondir vers le garage, fusil à pompe, pistolets et arbalète prêts.

«Candice tu ne sors pas !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que JE suis l'adulte, JE décide.

\- On dirait Hélène !

\- Candice tu baisses d'un ton !

\- Tu penses que tu es le roi dans son château, qui demande à ses soldats de se battre pour lui... mais t'es juste un capitaine dans la caserne qui demande à un garde d'aller protéger une ferme.

\- Candice tu ne me parle pas comme tu le fais !

\- Désolée papa, mais si tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité parce qu'elle te fait mal ce n'est pas ma faute.»

C'était peut être un peu trop, mais il fallait que ça sorte, je pris la voiture et me dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par Stiles.

«J'espère que je vais pas arriver trop tard, putain.»

Une fois arrivée je reconnu la jeep de mon p'tit chat encastrée dans un arbre. À ce moment je m'imaginais le pire, je sortis de la voiture, affolée, et ouvris la portière de Stiles, un filet de sang coulait sur son front. Il était inconscient.

«Oh non, je t'en prie Stiles, réveille-toi, suppliais-je en prenant son pouls. Stiles, ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît. Si tu pars je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de Scott, de moi, de nous tous. Stiles tu n'as pas le droit de juste partir comme ça et nous abandonner, on a besoin de toi, de ton rire, ton sourire, tes blagues, ton intelligence surtout, monologuais-je en pleurant. Stiles, tu te souviens, en novembre, quand on avait été voir ''La reine des neiges'' avec Scott et Théo ? Tu ne pouvais plus t'arrêter de chanter. Ce moment où j'avais amené Théo chez toi et qu'on avait fait un gâteau tous les trois. Tu t'imagines partir et ne plus jamais vivre ça ? S'il te plaît, Stiles, réveille-toi...

\- Je suis sûr que t'es jalouse de mon talent de chant, murmura une petite voix.»

Je me jetais dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il soit en vie.

«Faut qu'on aille aider les autres ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant sa batte de base-ball. Viens, je sais où ils sont !»

Il commença une course folle à travers le bois jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre où le sol tremblait. Un hurlement de peur retentissait d'en dessous, c'était celui d'Allison.

«Allison ? Criais-je en entrant dans l'abri.

\- On va finir écrasés !

\- C'est pas pour aujourd'hui, blondinet ! Déclara Stiles en utilisant sa batte comme pilier.»

Les tremblements cessèrent, ils étaient sauvés, et en cet instant, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Scott. Est-ce qu'il s'en était sortit ? Est-ce qu'il avait battu Jennifer ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur.

Nous sortions de l'abri souterrain quand Isaac grogna.

«Isaac, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda Argent père.

\- Il n'y a pas que nous ici.

\- Restez sur vos gardes. Je vais chercher mon arbalète et mon fusil.»

Je partis vers ma voiture en courant, évitant au mieux les branches des arbres, ainsi que les racines un peu trop imposante. J'eus du mal à ouvrir ma portière à cause de l'empressement, je pris mes armes et des munition puis repartis d'où je venais. C'était bien calme, j'accélérais la cadence sous le silence pesant. Quand je fus arrivée le petit groupe était toujours en alerte, le shérif se tourna brusquement vers moi en me pointant de son revolver.

«Ce n'est que moi, déclarais-je en levant les mains.

\- Tu as vus des loups-garou sur ton chemin ? Demanda Christopher en attrapant le fusil que je lui lançais.

\- Aucun, pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une forte odeur de loups que je ne connais pas, ici, informa Lahey.

\- On ne se sépare pas d'un millimètre, pensez à ceux qui sont humains et sans défenses, ordonna Melissa.»

Plusieurs bruits de pas, semblant venir de partout autour de nous, se rapprochèrent de notre groupe, Allison, Stiles et mama McCall restèrent en arrière. Chris arma le fusil pendant que je faisais de même avec mon arbalète. Isaac sortit ses griffes, puis quelques secondes après plusieurs loups sortirent des fourrées. Dont trois que je reconnus presque aussitôt.

«Oh putain, marmonnais-je

\- Quoi ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Il y en a trois que je connais. Ce sont eux qui sont venus quand j'étais à Concord.

\- Et oui ma jolie, nous ne vous avons jamais oubliés, ton père et toi, j'ai un couteau de retard, et vu que ton père n'est pas là, je suis désolée ma jolie, mais c'est toi qui vas en payer les frais, railla la dame aux cheveux grisonnants.

\- Mes salutations à Hadès ! Rageais-je en tirant mon carreau sur la femme.»

Elle intercepta le carreau aisément et afficha un sourire mesquin tandis que ses yeux virèrent au rouge. C'est la deuxième fois que je sous-estimais la puissance d'un lycanthrope, un jour ça allait me coûter la vie, les sept loups foncèrent sur nous après hurlement de l'alpha. Pendant cinq minutes nous nous efforcions de repousser la meute qui se défendait à coup de griffes brutaux. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, un grondement de moteur retentissait non loin.  
Des coups de feu fusaient vers la meute ennemie et deux autres loups sortirent des sous-bois. Scott et Derek, mes amis étaient tous engagés dans une bataille sauf moi. Mais ça ne tardait pas. L'alpha ne tarda pas à revenir vers moi. Elle était trop proche pour que je lui tire dessus alors je pris un carreau en guise d'arme de mêlée et décrivis de grands arcs de cercles dans l'air pour la déstabiliser. Elle brisa le carreau d'un coup de griffe et me souleva au-dessus du sol.

Cette scène me rappelais Concord, quand le bêta avait tué ma mère, elle resserra sa prise autour de mon cou, manquant d'air, je donnais des coups de pieds dans tous les sens. L'un de ces coup atteignit la louve en plein visage ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre hors d'elle. Je sentais ses griffes s'insinuer dans ma nuque, je hurlais de douleur. Trois secondes après, elle lâcha prise, et ce fut à son tour de hurler de douleur.

«Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne jamais toucher à ma fille ! Fulmina mon père»

La vieille femme mordit mon père au cou puis fut attaquée par Scott qui avit dû entendre mes plaintes de douleur. Il avait réussi à la faire fuir. Dès que possible, je pris Scott dans mes bras et le serrais le plus fort possible pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Mais je le lâchais rapidement pour m'agenouiller auprès de mon père. Son torse se levait à intervalles trop irrégulières, un liquide noir coula le long de ses narines et de sa bouche.

«Derek ? Derek qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

\- Il a été mordu ? S'informa celui-ci

\- Oui !

\- Son corps rejette la morsure.

\- Il va en mourir ?»

Derek hocha la tête, visiblement peiné. Mon père, dans un dernier effort, m'agrippa la main.

«Candice...

\- Chhht, chut, ça va aller.

\- Non Candice, pouffa mon père. Non ça ne... ça ne va pas aller. Mais écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, oui je t'écoute, affirmais-je, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Candice, soit courageuse, soit forte.

\- Non... non je ne peux pas... s'il te plaît... papa...

\- Je t'aime, Candice.»

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, j'avais perdu mon deuxième parent. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça. Personne ne devrait voir ses deux parents mourir.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Comment, Josh et moi, allions expliquer à Théo ? Lui qui était si jeune, si crédule. Comment pouvait-on demander à des jeunes adultes d'expliquer à un enfant de huit ans que ses parents étaient morts et que sa tante était une pétasse ?

Allison me berça, pleurant silencieusement, puis, au bout de deux minutes elle m'aida à me relever. Elle alla parler à Scott, moi je m'éloignais du corps de mon père avant que je ne retombe. Scott me prit par l'épaule et m'emmena la voiture, il posa le fusil et l'arbalète en-dessous du châle sur la banquette arrière et prit sa place du côté conducteur.

«Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi... déclarais-je.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, Scott. Je ne veux pas affronter ma tante, je ne veux pas aller dans un lieu où j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps avec mon père, je ne veux pas avouer à Joshua que notre paternel est mort, je ne veux pas qu'on cherche un moyen d'avouer à Théo que ses deux parents sont morts ! Tu peux le comprendre ça Scott ?! Tonnais-je en pleurant.

\- Bien sûr que je comprend, chaton. Enfin, plus ou moins dans le sens ou je n'ai pas vécu tout ça, mais je suis là, on est tous là, OK ?

\- OK, répondis-je après un souffle.»

Il m'amena donc chez lui, je le pris dans mes bras en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

«J'ai l'impression que je suis juste en train de perdre tout le monde autour de moi, Scott...

\- Je suis là Candice, j'étais, et je serais toujours là pour toi.»

J'étais bien là, dans ses bras protecteurs, au chaud, avec ses mots réconfortants. J'étais comme dans un univers parallèle, à l'abri de toutes menaces.

«J'ai faim, déclarais-je soudainement.

\- Et après c'est moi qui à le chic pour briser le romantisme ? Ricana mon amant.

\- Viens m'aider à faire à manger au lieu de te moquer de moi, méchant doudou.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.»

~H M T~

Nous mangions des lasagnes devant un film quand quelque chose qui trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment voulu sortir.

«Scotty ?

\- Oui chaton ?

\- Depuis moment je réfléchis à quelque chose. Tu vas penser que je devrais redescendre sur terre, mais...

\- Dis-moi, m'interrompit Scott.

\- J'ai envie d'emménager avec toi.

\- Ici ?

\- Non...

\- Chez toi ? Avec ta tante ?

\- Non, idiot...

\- Mais...

\- Mais réfléchis putain ! T'as une tête ? Bien sûr que t'as une tête je passe la moitié du temps à te dévorer la bouche. T'as un cerveau ? Il est en état de marche ? Oui ? Bah c'est parfait ! Utilises-le putain !»

Je me mettais dos à lui, non mais c'est un monde ! Je le croyais un peu plus futé que ça. Il essaya de poser sa main sur mon thorax, je le repoussais en lui claquant la main du bout des doigts.

«Candice, on est trop jeune pour se prendre un appart. On a dix-sept et dix-huit ans, on a pas d'argent, comment tu veux qu'on paye le salaire ?

\- Je pourrais puiser sur l'héritage. Et je pourrais faire quelques petits boulots ?

\- Faire la plonge dans un restau paumé à vingt-trois heures ? Distribuer des prospectus ?

\- Faire du baby-sitting ?

\- Garder des mômes ?

\- J'aime les enfants.

\- Attendons quand même jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine. S'il te plaît chaton, sois raisonnable.

\- Qui te dis qu'on sera encore ensemble dans un an ? Demandais-je en le regardant de nouveau en face.

\- Qu...

\- Non mais, je veux dire, peut être qu'entre temps je vais mourir, où déménager, je sais pas, il peut se passer un tas de trucs en un an Scotty...

\- Faisons en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais.»

Je me levais et mis un morceau de musique sur mon portable que je posais sur le rebord de la table.

«M'accorderez-vous cette danse, my dear ?

\- Avec plaisir, lady Amarior, déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- Vous me froissez, je suis lady McCall, je suis une femme mariée.

\- Oh pardonnez ma confusion, que puis-je faire pour avoir votre pardon ?

\- Impressionnez-moi.»

Nous enchaînions les danses, passant de la valse au slow, puis au madison sans oublié le collé-serré. Melissa fit office de public et ria énormément. À mon avis c'était une manière de ne pas penser aux récents évènements.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :3 hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les reviews  
****Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite o/**


	8. Hear my tears : Adoption

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis, le reste est à moi.  
****Rating : M Juste parce que des fois j'aimerais que les gens voient un peu plus loin que ce qui est écrit.  
****Bêta: Moi-même  
**Je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lectuuuuure :3

* * *

~Deux semaines plus tard~

«Si ce projet te tient vraiment à cœur, Candice, commença Josh. Je pourrais vous financer un peu. C'est ma dernière année à l'université et après j'enchaîne avec mon boulot.

\- Merci Joshy, le remerciais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu vas travailler où ?

\- Dans la police, j'avais postulé il y a trois ans et ils m'ont mis de côté le temps que je finisse mes études. Oh tu l'as vu ce hamster ?

\- Il est trop mignon ! M'exclamais-je. Mais je veux pas d'un hamster. Je voudrais bien un animal câlin.

\- Un chat ?

\- Non, non un chat ça se croit trop supérieur, c'est maléfique. Ils veulent nous dominer.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Tu viendras pas te plaindre quand on sera placé sous un régime totalitaire dirigé par des chats.

\- Au lieu de partir dans un délire post-apocalyptique, on va voir les chiens ?»

On se dirigeait vers les cages des chiens. Si je pouvais, je libérerais tous ces pauvres animaux. Parmi tout les chiens, il y en a un qui me tapa dans l'œil, un petit chiot, un Husky. Il posa ces deux pattes avant sur la vitre en remuant la queue. J'étais littéralement tombée sous le charme.

«Joshy ! On peut prendre celui-là s'il te plaît ?

\- Le Yorkshire ?

\- Non ! Le Husky !

\- C'est les chiens de traîneaux ?

\- Oui mais regarde celui-là ! M'excitais-je en le traînant vers le Husky. Il est pas trop gnon ?

\- C'est vrai que...

\- Bah voilà ! On peut le prendre s'il te plaît ? Je me mettrais à genoux si il le faut.

\- OK, on le prend, mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu, c'est toi qui t'en charges.

\- Si ça te fais plaisir.»

Nous ressortîmes de l'animalerie avec notre petit chiot et je suivais Josh dans la voiture.

«Encore merci de me laisser habiter dans ton appart. J'en peux vraiment plus de Hélène.

\- Pas de quoi sœurette.»

~H M T~

«Pendant que j'étais en course, t'as réfléchis à un nom pour le cabot ?

\- J'avais pensée à Fydo ou Fuego.

\- C'est joli, mais il faut en choisir un.

\- Mais c'est dur, me plaignais-je pendant que le chiot me léchais le visage.»

J'allais sûrement appeler les autres pour qu'il le voit. Je me sentais comme une petite fille qui voulait montrer sa nouvelle poupée, mais on allait mettre sur le fait que cette petite boule de poils était irrésistible.

«Je retourne à la fac Candice, tu fais gaffe à monsieur F.

\- Je me suis décidée, j'opte pour Fydo.

\- Va pour Fydo, déclara-t-il en fermant la porte»

Aussitôt après je m'empressais d'appeler les autres.  
Vint le tour d'Isaac.

«Blondinet ?

\- Candice je suis pas trop en mesure de parler. Wow !

\- Isaac. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

\- Ça te dirais de venir rapidement sur la quatrième avenue ?

\- Reste en vie !»

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et enfourcha ma moto en me dirigeant vers le nord du centre-ville.

~H M T~

Au bout de la rue je vis Isaac agressé par quatre hommes très carrés. Je pris le plus de vitesse possible et percuta l'un deux.

«Je suis pas mécontent de te voir la mercenaire.

\- Tu me devras des explications après ça ! Monte ! Lui ordonnais-je en lançant le deuxième casque.»

Je redémarrais le moteur pour repartir aussi vite que j'étais arrivée.

«Tu m'expliques dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourré ?

\- J'ai eu le malheur d'en bousculer un.

\- Si tu faisais attention à où tu posais les pieds !

\- Dixit celle qui m'a bousculé en octobre.

\- C'est une autre histoire !»

~H M T~

«C'est quoi cette fameuse surprise, chérie, demanda Lydia.

\- Attends un peu, la Banshee. Fydo ! Appelais-je.»

La touffe noire et blanche arriva tel une fusée et passa entre les jambes de Stiles pour enfin se dresser sur ses pattes arrières. Des petites exclamations de joie s'échappèrent à l'unisson de la bouche de mes compatriotes.

«Quand est-ce que cette boule de mignonitude est arrivée chez toi ? Demanda Allison ravie

\- Ce matin. Et j'en ai trimé ! Josh voulais prendre un lapin, puis un hamster, puis un chat.

\- Un chat ?! S'étouffa Stiles. Ces bestioles font parties d'un projet de domination mondial !

\- Ah ! Je savais que j'étais pas la seule ! Je te garde comme témoin pour prouver à Josh que j'ai raison !

\- Vous deux je vais vous interner à Eichen House ce sera réglé, fit Scott exaspéré.

\- Tu t'ennuierais vite sans nous, doudou.

\- Malheureusement, ouais.»

Fydo lécha le visage de chacun de nous à tour de rôle.

«Au faite, il est où Derek ? Demandais-je

\- Il raccompagne Cora en Amérique du Sud, répondit automatiquement Stiles.

\- Il est parti comme ça, sans prévenir personne ?

\- Ouais... avoua-t-il, peiné.

\- Il va entendre parler de moi à son retour, foi d'Amarior, qu'on me brûle si je mens.

\- Je note l'idée, ricana Scotty.

\- T'aurais mieux fait de te taire, prévint Allison. J'en connais un autre qui va souffrir.»

~Dix mars deux-milles quatorze~

Josh ouvrit grand les fenêtres et tira mon cocon de chaleur.

«Bordel mais t'es malade ! Hurlais-je.

\- Debout marmotte ! Tu vas être en retard.

\- Papa disait la même chose...

\- C'est vrai... je... je suis désolé. Tu peux rester ici si tu es encore sous le choc.

\- Non ! J'y vais.»

En vingt minutes je me préparais à partir quand un coup d'œil dans le miroir me fit changer d'avis. Mes cheveux étaient horribles. Si on m'avait mit un pétard dedans, le résultat aurait été le même.

«Regarde-moi ça, t'aurais été coiffée comme ça le jour où Stiles t'avais comparée à une sauvage, tu lui aurais donnée raison, raillais-je en coiffant mes cheveux en tresse. Ah bah voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça !

\- Mais bon sang, Candice, à qui tu parles ?

\- À moi-même, pourquoi ?

\- Mais pourquoi on m'a refourgué une sœur pareil...? J'aurais limite préféré que tu parles à Fydo.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, à ce soir !»

Je montais sur ma moto avec un levé de jambe gracieux, le moteur s'alluma, j'enlevais la béquille et commença ma route.

Après avoir passée trois rues, une voiture sortit de l'impasse et percuta mon véhicule et m'envoya valser la dite voiture. À peine j'eus le temps de retirer le casque et de me remettre de mon choc qu'on me souleva au-dessus du sol pour m'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre adjacente.

«Toi t'as une sacrée veine. Illona te laissera plus vivre très longtemps, tes petits copains seront pas toujours là pour toi.

\- I...Illona ? Peinais-je à marmonner.

\- Mon alpha.  
\- Q... qu'elle... qu'elle aille au diable.»

Mauvais idée. Très mauvaise idée que j'ai eu là. Je reçus son coup de poing en pleine face. J'étais à une rue du lycée, mais est-ce que j'allais seulement y arriver ? Il me lâcha et partit sans demander son reste, mes yeux se voilaient et ma tête tomba lourdement sur le macadam.

~Trois heures et demi plus tard~

Je me levais avec un grand mal, j'avais horriblement mal partout. Mes cheveux me collaient au front, une flaque de sang était imprégnée sur le sol, mes mains et mes habits étaient dans un sale état, j'essayais de me tourner vers ma moto quand une vive douleur me gagna l'estomac, je baissais le regard vers celui-ci, un morceau de verre y était fiché, c'était bien ma matinée. J'appelais Lydia en espérant qu'elle allait me répondre.

°Lydia, j... j'ai...

\- Candice ! T'étais où ce matin ?!

\- Est-ce que tu as hurlé dernièrement ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Candice réponds-moi ! T'es où ?

\- Je sais pas... je... je suis à une rue du lycée, et à... à trois rues de chez moi.

\- Sois plus précise ! Y a pas un nom de rue ?

\- Écoute Lydia, j'ai un morceau de verre logé dans le bide, je suis restée dans les vapes plus de trois heures et un loup-garou fou furieux m'a agressé, alors tu m'en voudras pas de pas aller voir où je suis !

\- On vient te chercher, bouge pas !

\- Et tu veux que j'aille où exactement ?°

L'adrénaline présente pendant la conversation avec Lydia venait de retomber d'un coup, histoire de me rappeler mes douleurs multiples, j'essayais de faire un pas, puis deux, puis je tombais à genoux.

«Je t'aime Scott, murmurais-je»

Il n'était pas là pour l'entendre, mais je voulais au moins le dire, au cas où. Un bruit de moto se rapprocha depuis l'autre côté de la ruelle. Un des jumeaux me releva. Pourquoi lui ? Comment était-il au courant ? En faite, c'était pas important, j'avais trop mal pour tenter d'avoir des réponses.

«Il y est pas allé dans la dentelle dis-donc, remarqua-t-il en me traînant vers sa moto.

\- Non tu crois ? J'avais pas remarqué. Aïe...

\- Garde ton sarcasme pour plus tard, je vais devoir t'enlever ce morceau de verre, et à vue d'œil, il à l'air d'être bien installé.

\- Tu veux vraiment le retirer maintenant ?

\- Y a pas le choix.

\- On peut pas attendre un autre lycaon pour qu'il fasse votre truc de la mort qui tue qui prend la douleur des gens ?

\- Seul je vais avoir du mal, fais-moi confiance, je vais t'amener aux autres.

\- Te faire confiance ? Après tous ce que t'as fais ça va être dur, très dur.

\- Quand tu te retrouves dans une meute comme celle de Deucalion, t'as pas d'autres choix que de te plier aux règles, même si c'est horrible.

\- Roule doucement alors, s'il te plaît.»

Il hocha la tête et enroula mes bras autour de ses hanches, j'enfilais mon casque cabossé, je ne savais si j'étais mieux avec ou sans mais j'avais encore mal. Il se dirigea vers le lycée. Le lycée ? Mais pourquoi le lycée ?

«Aiden ! Appela donc Ethan. Tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Elle est dans un sale état ! Va chercher les autres, on va devoir l'amener dans un endroit discret.»

Aiden descendit de sa moto et me soutenait en passant mon bras droit autour de son cou. Scott sortit en trombe du lycée suivit par Allison et Lydia qui accoururent.

«T'es pas bien de l'avoir amenée ici !

\- Et tu voulais que je l'amène où, Lydia ?

\- Pas dans un endroit bourré de lycéens et d'enseignants.

\- On pourrait, aïe, s'occuper de moi au lieu de débattre sur le lieu où on aurait dû me transporter ?

\- On va s'en occuper, assura Scott. Bordel tu t'es pas loupée.

\- Et encore t'as pas vu le visage... aïe.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener chez Deaton ? Proposa Stiles qui venait d'arriver.

\- Quoi ? Je vais encore devoir voyager ?

\- T'as qu'à monter dans la jeep de Stiles, chouquette.»

Ce dernier me prit comme fardeau et me traîna jusqu'à son véhicule.

«Attache ta ceinture. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers moi.»

Il attacha lui-même ma ceinture et leva le frein à main pour enfin sortir du parking du lycée, suivit de près par Scott.

~H M T~

«Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Interrogea Deaton.

\- Loup-garou, répondis-je faiblement.»

Les plaies s'étaient infectées et saignaient abondement, ils retirèrent mon casque et m'allongèrent sur la table en acier, le contact sang et acier me fit pousser un hurlement.

«Tenez-la, si elle bouge pendant que j'ôte le débris je risque d'abîmer les abdominaux, Scott, Derek t'as apprit à prendre la douleur des gens ?

\- Pas sur une longue durée, répondit l'intéressé.  
\- Fais ce que tu peux.»

Je continuais à pleurer et crier sous la douleur pendant que le vétérinaire empoigna l'intrus et commença à tirer. Fermement retenue par Scott et son meilleur ami, je ne pus que contracter mes muscles à cause de la douloureuse gêne, je jetais un coup d'œil vers Scott dont les veines se noircirent mais il me relâcha au bout de quelques secondes, apparemment trop douloureux pour qu'il ne tienne plus longtemps.

Deaton réussit finalement à retirer ce foutu morceau de verre, le point négatif était que maintenant je perdais encore plus de sang, j'avais la tête qui tournais, tout commençait à devenir flou.

«I...Illona, marmonnais-je  
-Candice, reste éveillée, commença Stiles. Can...»

Sa phrase resta en suspens et tout devint brusquement noir.

~Treize heure plus tard~

Je me réveillais dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre, allongée dans un lit avec un masque sur le visage. Mon instinct -et le bip incessant- me disaient que j'étais à l'hôpital. J'aimerais bien un peu de lumière. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de ma chambre, la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir quiconque. OK je voulais bien de la lumière mais pas la peine de m'aveugler non plus.

«Oh Candice, tu t'es enfin réveillée, soupira une Melissa soulagée en allumant la lumière.

\- Ah la terrible lumière ! Me plagnis-je, Vade retro Satanas ! Ouille, aïe, je dois me calmer...

\- Ce serait mieux oui, pouffa madame McCall.

\- Vous pouvez m'enlever ce masque ? J'ai l'impression d'être devenue Anakin Skywalker travesti.

\- Bien sûr Candice, affirma ma belle-mère. Et tutoie moi, le vouvoiement ça me donne l'impression d'être vieille, supplia-t-elle en enlevant le masque.

\- C'est normal que j'ai l'impression d'être droguée ?

\- Un peu, on t'avait placée sous coma artificiel pour être sûrs d'avoir le temps de désinfecter toutes tes blessures. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'hématomes...

\- Je vais rester ici longtemps ?

\- Deux jours, si ce n'est plus.»

Je soupirais en fixant de nouveau le plafond.

«Je déteste les hôpitaux, déclarais-je. Est-ce que quelqu'un est passé ?

\- Ils sont tous venus.

\- Quand tu dis ''tous'', ça inclus une femme de trente-sept ans, cheveux bruns atteinte de pintadination ? Merde ! Pestais-je après un mouvement de tête affirmatif de la dame aux cheveux noirs.

\- Qui est cette personne pour que tu jures ainsi ?

\- Mon ange gardien, ironisais-je. Non, c'est ma tante. Ma merveilleuse tante. Tout le monde pense que c'est un ange, qui pense au bonheur de tout le monde, un ramassis de conneries, c'est l'incarnation féminine de Satan. Ouah, j'ai un coup de barre tout à coup...

\- Je vais te laisser dormir, appuie sur le bouton à côté de toi si tu as besoin de quoi ce soit.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Pour moi la soirée ne fait que commencer... dors bien.»

Puis elle éteignit la lumière avant de s'en aller. Deux jours. Au moins deux jours entre quatre murs blancs. Je m'endormis comme une masse.

À mon réveil, j'apercevais un visage trouble penché vers moi, avec le temps il se fit de plus en plus net. J'arrivais à distinguer des cheveux bruns, un air dur affiché sur un visage parsemé de deux ou trois rides.  
Oh non, pas ça. Pas elle.

«Je t'avais bien dis que ton petit copain allait t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Hélène ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ma nièce se retrouve à l'hôpital suite à une agression, il est normal que j'aille prendre des nouvelles.

\- Sors de là Satan !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu es aveuglée par l'amour que tu portes au fils de ton infirmière !

\- Scott n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Le bêta qui m'a attaqué appartenait à la meute de Illona !

\- Illona ?

\- Celle qui à débarquée à Concord.

\- Et tu n'as pas été assez futée pour te dire que sa meute voulait te tuer ?!

\- Sors de là ! Criais-je en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ? Demanda un médecin en haussant le ton. On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du couloir. D'ailleurs, on peut clairement entendre, madame, que cette patiente vous a demandée de sortir.  
\- Mais...

-Sortez ou j'appelle la sécurité !»

Elle sortit les poings serrés, Josh entra peu de temps après. À mon avis je n'allais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi. Il se précipita au bord de mon lit et m'attrapa la main.

«Aïe, Joshy, j'ai mal.

\- Désolé, mais j'ai eu si peur pour toi...

\- C'est quoi l'expression déjà ? ''Les meilleurs partent les premiers'' ? Blaguais-je.

\- T'es peut être la meilleure, mais t'es pas prête de partir de si tôt, foi d'Amarior.

\- Laisse-moi savourer ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi, petite sœur, je dois t'aimer autant que Scott.

\- Comment va Théo ?

\- Il est toujours chez Hélène, il ne doit pas comprendre grand chose...

\- On va lui rendre un service. T'es bien né le vingt-et-un mars ?

\- Oui.  
\- T'auras bien vingt-et-un ans ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand on aura notre appartement, Scott et moi, prends-le avec toi. S'il te plaît. Évite lui de longues années avec Satan.

\- C'est promis. J'espère que Hélène ne lui a rien dit pour les êtres surnaturels, ajouta-t-il après une pause.»

Pendant le reste de sa visite, Josh me parla de ses cours à l'université. Quand il fut temps pour lui de partir, Melissa vint me chercher pour me faire passer une IRM, histoire de vérifier si je n'avais subis aucun traumatisme crânien.

«Alors Candice, commença le médecin qui lisait ce qui devait être mon suivi médical. Tu peux marcher ?

\- J'ai passer plus de vingt-quatre heures allongée ou assise dans un lit. Comment voulez-vous que je sache ? Raillais-je

\- Dans ce cas, faisons un test. Essaye de marcher jusqu'au lit, là-bas, dit-il simplement en désignant un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce.»

J'avisais celui-ci en me levant avec la plus grande délicatesse qui soit. Je posais un pied à terre, puis l'autre, je mis un pied devant moi en m'agrippant aux barreaux métalliques du lit, puis l'autre, toujours fermement accrochée. C'était douloureux dans toute la longueur de mes jambes, mais c'était plus ou moins supportable. Allez Candice, encore quelques efforts.

«Bravo Candice, déclara le médecin comme si j'étais un nourrisson qui venait de faire ses premiers pas. Maintenant allonge-toi et n'oublie pas. Reste parfaitement immobile.»

~Trois jours plus tard~

Après ces trois jours passés à l'hôpital, certains hématomes n'avaient toujours pas disparus et il me restait quelques cicatrices.

«Tu sais Candice, t'es pas obligée d'aller au lycée.

\- Mais je veux y aller !

\- Tu as dis la même chose l'autre jour, t'as vus dans quel état tu t'es retrouvée ?

\- Illona m'a fait passer son message,elle va sûrement me foutre la paix maintenant.

\- J'espère pour toi.

\- Sinon je prends une arbalète pour le lycée.

\- Bah bien sûr little genius, et tu fais comment si on te chopes avec ? Et les carreaux, tu les mets où ?

\- Du calme, j'ai une petite arbalète avec les bons carreaux, je peux facilement cacher tout ça derrière mes livres dans mon casier. Personne en à le code.

\- Même pas Scott ?

\- Même pas Scott.»

Alors que j'allais partir, je remarquais que, une fois de plus, je ne ressemblais à rien, un passage dans la salle de bain s'imposa. Un peu de rouge à lèvre, de mascara, du fard à paupières, je coiffais mes cheveux avec la tresse que j'aurais dû faire il y a quelques jours.

«Voilà Candice, t'es une guerrière, tu vas sourire et rester forte, m'ordonnais-je devant le miroir  
-Si tu te fais choper avec ton arme, tu verras pas la fin du tunnel, je te le promets, m'avertit Josh.

\- Ouais, ouais.»

Je n'accordais plus d'importance à ce qu'il disait, j'étais assaillie par une vision de mes parents qui marchaient dans le salon.

«Candice, ça va pas ?

\- Si, si ça va. Je... faut que j'y aille.

\- Bonne journée, murmura une voix fantomatique.

\- Tu m'as parlé ? Demandais-je.  
\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Nous t'aimons très fort chérie, ajouta une voix plus féminine.

\- Pour rien, j'y vais vraiment cette fois, concluais-je en prenant mon arme»

Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre, réfléchissant activement à ces voix sauvages que j'avais entendu il y a quelques minutes auparavant. Je pris la voiture par précaution, pas question de me retrouver dans le même état qu'en début de semaine. Je m'acharnais à faire démarrer la voiture.

«La clé, remarqua la voix de mon père.

\- Mais putain... je deviens folle, déclarais-je en introduisant la clé de contact dans le véhicule.»

Ethan attendait seul devant le lycée. Je sortis de la voiture et la ferma.

«Ethan ? Apostrophais-je

\- Regardez qui voilà ! Une convalescente !

\- Eh, fais gaffe ! Comment tu vas ? Aiden n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Aiden est sûrement avec Lydia à faire je ne sais quoi. Et toi, tu te remets ?

\- Doucement, depuis ce matin j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être folle...

\- Explique ?

\- Des voix. Des visions. De mes parents surtout.

\- Tu deviens peut être une Banshee.

\- Non, je deviens juste folle et j'ai besoin de voir une psy.

\- Pourquoi tu devrais voir une psy, chaton ? Demanda mon doudou en m'embrassant au coin de la lèvre. T'es magnifique aujourd'hui dis-donc.

\- Oh rien, je vois et j'entends mes parents qui sont censés avoir rendu l'âme. Merci doudou. Aïe, évite d'appuyer ici, j'ai encore mal.

\- Désolé. Salut Stiles.

\- Salut la compagnie, salua gaiement le susnommé.

\- Yo mon p'tit chat.

\- Prête pour le DST d'économie ?

\- Merde, putain, bordel !

\- Quel langage, nota Ethan.

\- Je dois aller à mon casier fissa, déclarais-je en prenant mes jambe à mon cou.»

Le casier n'était qu'une excuse pour que je puisse dissimuler mon arme derrière mes cahiers et mes livres, exceptés mes affaires d'économie.

~H M T~

Le devoir avait commencé depuis vingt minutes et j'avais répondus à trois questions, je mastiquais mon stylo, je sentis les gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front, le bruit de la trotteuse de l'horloge se fit de plus en plus lent et sourd.

«Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas Candice ? Demanda la voix de ma mère.

\- Tu es pourtant une fille intelligente, souligna celle de mon père.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous t'avons élevée.

\- Réfléchis Candice, ce n'est pas si difficile.  
\- Mais fermez-là ! Hurlais-je en balançant tout ce qui se trouvait sur ma table.»

Tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, interrogateurs, frustrés, coléreux, tous étaient au rendez-vous.

«'Faut que je me tire de là... finis-je par dire après une minute de silence.»

Je sortis de la salle, le souffle court, toujours le front ruisselant de sueur, il fallait que j'aille quelque part, n'importe où. De l'eau. Il me fallait de l'eau d'urgence.

«Candice ! Appela Lydia. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton d'un ordre pendant que je me retournais vers elle.

\- Est-ce que ça te le fait ? Est-ce que t'as des voix et des visions qui surgissent de nulle part à n'importe quel moment ?

\- Candice chérie, viens là que je te vaporise d'eau, les seules voix que j'entends sont des choses qui ont déjà été dites...

\- Bah pas moi, dis-je en m'essuyant le nez et les joues après que Lydia m'aie aspergée. Est-ce que je serais en train de devenir une Banshee ?

\- Peut être, je ne sais pas Candice... je ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable, alors te dire si tu deviens une Banshee... Scott, Stiles et Allison t'ont dits ce qui leurs arrivaient ?

\- Bah non, penses-tu. Ce serais trop sympa. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec leur histoire de sacrifice ?

\- On suppose, Scott ne contrôle pas sa nouvelle forme, Stiles à une dyslexie éphémère et Allison voit sa tante adorée.

\- Toutes les familles de chasseurs et de mercenaires ont un problème avec les tantes ou c'est une énorme coïncidence ?

\- J'espère que c'est une coïncidence.

\- Attends, je réalise un truc là, quelle nouvelle forme pour Scott ?

\- Sa forme d'alpha, chérie.  
\- Mais Scott est un oméga, soulignais-je incrédule.

\- Bon sang, il ne te l'a toujours pas dit ?

\- Visiblement, non...

\- Vous êtes très communicatifs dans votre couple, dis-moi.

\- Écrase s'il te plaît.»

On se dirigeait vers la salle d'économie où tout le monde finissait son devoir paisiblement, quelques têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers nous.

« Alors Caligula, la crise est finie ? Se moqua le coach.

\- Si j'étais Caligula, je me serais pas gênée pour vous envoyer dans le Colisée avec des lions affamés, tranchais-je en retournant à ma place.

\- Pourquoi il t'as appelée Caligula ? Demanda Allison.  
\- Caligula était un empereur romain fou. Et je pense qu'avec la scène que je nous ai fait...

\- Je vois...»

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et le début de mes explications. J'allais trouver Scott à la fin du cours, ce dernier s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée pendant le cours ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, McCall. C'est quoi cette histoire d'alpha ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?

\- La vérité ne reste jamais cachée éternellement.

\- Viens, ici c'est pas trop l'endroit idéal.»

Il slaloma entre les élèves et grimpa au deuxième étage.

«Je vais l'avoir mon explication, McCall ?

\- Ce soir-là, quand on a stoppé le Darach, Jennifer avait invoquée un cercle de sorbier, j'ai réussi à le passer. D'après Deaton, seul un vrai alpha peut le faire.

\- C'est quoi un vrai alpha ?

\- Un bêta ou un oméga qui n'a pas besoin de tuer son prédécesseur pour devenir un alpha, il s'élève par ''la seule force de sa volonté''.

\- Tu sais Scott, ça me soûle que tu me dises pas ce genre de truc. J'ai l'impression que tu me mets à l'écart de tout.

\- Eh, chaton, tu sais bien que c'est faux.  
\- Ouais, enfin, j'en doute un peu.

\- Je peux avoir mon explication moi aussi ?

\- Je... je vois mes parents, ils me parlent, mais comme si ils étaient à côté de moi, c'est...

\- Effrayant ? Compléta-t-il.

\- Ouais... effrayant...»

Il baissa la tête quelques secondes, puis la releva, les yeux fermés. Je touchais ses paupières du bout des doigts, il les rouvrit, ils brillaient d'un rouge vif, je n'eus pas le temps de les admirer longtemps puisqu'il reprit sa forme humaine.

«Je... j'ai encore du mal à le contrôler...

\- Je comprends pas grand chose à cette histoire d'ancre, mais penses à te concentrer là-dessus. C'est quoi ton ancre ?

\- C'est toi, dumbass.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie.

\- On ira voir Deaton après les cours si tu veux, voir si il sait quelques choses à propos de tes visions.

\- Maître Yoda, le retour.

\- Stiles le voit plutôt comme, Ob... Oba... Obu...

\- Obi Wan ? Corrigeais-je en riant.

\- Ouais voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Star Wars ?

\- C'est comme Harry Potter, c'est un incontournable.

\- Faut croire que moi j'ai réussi à le contourner, blagua le brun, un sourire bête, remontant jusqu'aux oreilles, sur son visage.

\- C'était nul, Scotty, extrêmement nul.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu vas devoir trouver mieux pour te racheter, non mais j'y crois pas, c'est un des pires jeu de mots que j'ai entendus.»

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes sans prévenir, me souleva du sol et le plaqua contre le mur. C'était sauvage sans être brutal, je sentais la passion et l'excitation traverser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Le temps devenait de plus en plus lent, derrière Scott, deux personnes habillés dans le style années quatre-vingt dix se bécotaient, le plus troublant c'est que les gestes étaient exactement les mêmes, dans le même ordre.

«Candice ? Appela la voix lointaine de Scott.

\- Tu les vois ?

\- Qui ?

\- Bah eux, répondis-je en pointant le couple du doigt.

\- Mais Candice...

\- Mais ils sont juste là, Scotty !

\- Candice. Il n'y a que nous ici, de qui tu peux bien parler ?»

Je m'approchais du couple à pas de loup. Le lycéen ressemblait à Josh, en un peu moins âgé. Une seule chose trahissait cette hypothèse d'identité. La jeune fille était maman, j'avais déjà vu une photo d'elle au lycée. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible.  
Ces deux tourtereaux étaient papa et maman à leur époque lycéenne. Soit une vingtaine d'années avant aujourd'hui.

Mes parent disparurent comme un nuage de fumée, le retour à la réalité fut brutal, je tournais la tête rapidement vers Scott, effarée.

«Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je crois que je deviens complètement folle ! J'ai vu mes parents s'embrasser comme nous quand ils avaient notre âge.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Gneuuuh, poisson d'avril ! Évidemment que oui, j'ai pas que ça à faire d'inventer des choses de ce genre.

\- OK, donc je me répète plus ou moins, tu es vraiment sûre que c'était eux ?

\- Oui. J'en suis aussi sûre que je sais que je t'aime et que cette Illona veut me tuer.

\- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas être plus sûr, alors.

\- Scott. J'ai besoin d'aller voir ton boss.

\- Je sais, on va y aller.

\- Non, je veux dire... j'ai besoin de le voir maintenant.

\- Tu peux vraiment pas attendre la fin des cours ?

\- Et si j'ai une crise plus violente qu'en économie ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- J'y compte bien, Scotty.»

Scott avait réussi à convaincre le principal de nous laisser sortir sous prétexte qu'il était témoin d'une crise plus violente que celle en cours, il avait dû trouver des arguments en béton, c'était pas gagné mais on s'en était finalement sorti. Mon brun et moi montions sur nos transports respectifs et nous dirigions vers la clinique vétérinaire.

«Et beh, il en a de la visite ton patron, remarquais-je en observant les deux voitures garées sur la parking.

\- Espérons que ce soit juste un problème animalier.»

Il ouvrit la porte, trois personnes étaient présentes, quatre avec le vétérinaire. Deux hommes vêtus d'un manteau en cuir marron étaient postés de chaque côté d'une femme.

«Où est-elle ?! Hurla la femme. Je sais qu'elle est ici ! Laissez-moi entrer !

\- Madame Itrine, baissez cette arme, répondit le vétérinaire avec un calme olympien. À quoi ça vous avancerais de me tuer ?»

Itrine ? C'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, et la seule Itrine vivante à Beacon Hills c'était...

«Hélène, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Candice, fit-elle simplement en se tournant vers nous. Et Scott, mais c'est parfait. Je vais reprendre ma nièce, et tuer ce cabot ! Ajouta-t-elle les yeux fous.

\- Elle tirera si il le faut, prévint la voix de ma mère. Tu dois trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher.

\- Mais comment ? Ils sont armés et pas moi, maman !

\- Cette gamine est complètement atteinte ! Siffla un malabar de ma tante.

\- Un peu qu'elle l'est, elle se met à parler à ma sœur. C'est sa faute ! Tonna-t-elle en pointant Scott. Tuez-le !

\- Si l'un de vous trois le touche, il verra sa vie se transformer en enfer ! Menaça la voix de Christopher depuis l'extérieur.»

Les hommes de mains de Argent père entrèrent, fusils d'assauts AK-47 à la main et pointés sur les trois autres personnes armées, le trentenaire nous fit un signe de la tête en direction de monsieur Deaton, Scott et moi le suivîmes jusque dans l'arrière salle.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux ? Nous demande l'homme noir.

-Moi ça va, c'est Candice qui à un truc.

-Dans votre savoir suprême du surnaturel, y a pas quelque chose à propos des gens qui voient les morts et qui se mettent à avoir des visions ?

\- Il y a peut être quelque chose, dit-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Mais on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur...

\- Je m'en fiche ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Coupais-je.

\- Il se pourrait que tu sois une visionnaire.

\- De quoi ?

\- Une visionnaire. De ce que je sais, ils peuvent avoir des visions sur le passé ou le futur. Il faut juste un élément qui déclenche ces visions. Ils peuvent aussi voir les esprits et entrer dans leur monde. À l'instar de la banshee, les visionnaires peuvent pousser des cris surhumains, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il marqua une pause pour vérifier qu'on suivait toujours. Quand un visionnaire hurle, c'est pour faire le vide dans sa tête et pouvoir se connecter au monde des esprits. Ensuite, ils peuvent voir les morts, et, si ils contrôlent leurs pouvoirs, ils peuvent voir l'endroit où ils sont d'une manière différente.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Scott.

\- Selon comment il à été dans le passé ou comment il sera dans le futur.

\- Ça fait beaucoup. Mais comment ça se fait que je puisse être une visionnaire alors que je n'ai pas été mordue ?

\- C'est un des mystères non résolus des visionnaires. Beaucoup d'entre eux le sont devenus sans être mordus, c'est peut être à cause d'un trauma psychologique ou physique.

\- Candice, t'as eu un trauma physique ? Non ?

\- Merci de me le rappeler, Scott, oui j'en ai eu un, mais souviens-toi comment j'ai hurlé chez toi, et quand on à trouvé le corps d'Eric. Ça ne te rappelles pas quelque chose ?

\- Les hurlements de Lydia, remarqua-t-il.

\- Perdre ta mère à dû réveiller une partie du pouvoir de visionnaire, puis la mort de ton père à dû réveiller le gêne entier.

\- C'est possible de réveiller un gêne ? Demandais-je.

\- Il faut croire, répondit le moustachu.

\- Je sais pas si je préfère être, une vi... une visionnaire ou passer pour une folle... vous auriez pas une adresse pour que j'en sache plus parce que j'aimerais bien savoir comment réagir face à la prochaine vision.

\- Moi j'en ai une, intervint Chris en entrant dans la pièce.

\- C'est où ?

\- À Londres, avec un homme du nom de Richard Soren, sa fille et lui connaissent des visionnaires.

\- Vous me demandez de tout plaquer pour aller à Londres ?

\- Si tu veux contrôler tes pouvoirs c'est la meilleure solution. Je te ramène chez toi, tu prépareras tes affaires et on ira te chercher un billet pour Londres.»

Voilà une décision bien difficile, partir et contrôler mes pouvoirs ? Ou rester à Beacon Hills et rester dans l'ignorance ? Malgré tout, mon choix était vite réglé, je prendrais le premier vol pour Londres en laissant derrière moi Scott, Stiles, Allison, tout le monde... Je me dirigeais vers Chris quand la douce main de Scott vint m'attraper le poignet.

«Dis,tu vas pas partir, hein ? Implora-t-il les larmes au bords des yeux.

\- Il le faut Scott... je reviendrais vite, promis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Dis aux autres que les aimes.»

C'était la dernière chose qu'on s'est dite à Beacon Hills. Pour l'instant, du moins j'espère. Je grimpais sur ma moto en me rendant à l'appartement de Joshua, Chris me suivant de près. Je restais dans ma chambre, à effleurer les murs du bout des doigts puis je me mis à préparer ma valise et je rejoignis le chasseur dans sa voiture.

~H M T~

«Tu décolles à quinze heures, j'ai réussi à te trouver une place en première classe. J'ai un homme qui s'occupera de ton billet pour Londres. Il t'as réservé une chambre à l'hôtel Wilson Opera de Paris, c'est dans la rue du Rocher. Tu m'enverras un message à ton arrivée qui est prévue pour vingt-trois heures quinze, me consigna Christopher.

\- Oui, oui, je te promets que ça va aller. Je pars pas à l'autre bout du monde, et c'est temporaire, hein ?

\- Bien sûr. Josh va arriver pour te dire au revoir.»

Je partis m'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant mon frère, le temps me parut long, les annonces de départs et d'arrivées n'en finissaient pas, les gens étaient tous aussi pressés les uns que les autres, un peu plus loin sur ma gauche, deux garçons couraient vers moi, le plus petit étant Théo, le plus grand étant Josh.

«Candice ! Jubila Théo.

\- Alors comme ça tu nous abandonnes ?

\- Oh Josh, c'est temporaire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, un mois, deux mois, un an, mais je reviendrais. J'installerais Skype sur mon téléphone et j'essaierais de vous appeler dès que je pourrais, mais il faut que je me focalise sur... mon truc.

\- Ton truc ? Demandèrent mes frangins à l'unisson.

\- Le vol AirFrance à destination de Paris décolle dans cinq minutes, les derniers passagers sont priés de prendre leurs places, avertit la voix dans le haut-parleur.

\- C'est mon vol, déclarais-je, un faux sourire sur le visage. J'espère vous revoir vite, dis-je en serrant Josh dans mes bras. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je vais à Londres, demande à Scott. Et toi petite fripouille, ajoutais-je à l'adresse de Théo. Travaille bien à l'école, sinon ça va barder.

\- Au revoir p'tite sœur, fais gaffe à Londres.»

Et je partis en courant vers mon avion, je pris place et boucla la ceinture. Je m'endormis peu à peu pour ne pas être trop assommée par le décalage horaire.

~H M T~

Cinq heures vingt-cinq du matin, heure française, j'arrivais à Paris, la Ville Lumière, la ville aux cent villages...

''La cité de l'amour''  
J'aurais voulus que la première fois que je vienne ici ce soit avec Scott, mais le destin est une entité cruelle, et il a voulu que je vienne ici en coup de vent. Dans le hall, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années brandissait une pancarte avec ''AMARIOR'' écrit en noir, j'accourais vers lui et il me débarrassa de ma valise.

«Je suis Matthieu, le chasseur dont ce bon vieux Argent à dû te parler.

\- Oui, il m'a parlé de toi.

\- Pas trop fatiguée par le voyage ?

\- J'ai dormis pendant le vol.

\- Parfait, je t'amènes à l'hôtel.

\- Non mais le truc c'est que j'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- OK, je t'emmène au restau' alors. Le Bouillon Chartier, tu connais ?

\- C'est mon premier voyage en France. Et ça existe un restaurant ouvert à cinq heures du matin ?

\- Bienvenue à Paris ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.»

On déambulait dans les rues de Paris jusqu'à la voiture de Matthieu, une belle Carrera GT grise.

«T'as les moyens de te payer ça à vingt ans ?

\- Tu sais, ça paye bien d'éliminer les menaces, allez, monte.»

Il conduisit pendant de longues minutes silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à ce fameux restaurant.

«Nous y voilà ! Clama-t-il. 7 rue du Faubourg Montmartre, le Bouillon Chartier. Après toi, ajouta-t-il en tendant un bras vers la porte.

\- Merci.

\- [Bonjour, commença un homme en blazer chemise et nœud papillon. Bienvenue au Bouillon Chartier.]

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ? Demandais-je à Matthieu.

\- Il nous a souhaité la bievenue.

-Oh, d'accord. [We have besoin de a table for deux personnes], dis-je dans un français pitoyable.

\- Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal en Français, nota Matt.

\- Arrête, c'était catastrophique !

\- Pas tant que ça, merci monsieur.

\- [Désirez-vous un apéritif ?]

\- [Eau, please.]

\- [Deux coupes de champagnes.]

\- Mais j'ai demandé de l'eau !

\- Profite, tu restes pas longtemps à Paris, et je veux pas que tu partes sans goûter au champagne.

\- [Une envie particulière ?]

\- [Du Dom Perigon si vous avez, mon brave, commanda le jeune chasseur.]»

Le serveur repartit, le bruit des fourchettes qui venaient au contact de l'assiette se transformait en une petite mélodie qui me rappela, Hadès sait comment, que je devais prévenir Chris de mon arrivée en France.

°À Chris Argent 6:09 a.m

Je suis bien arrivée en France, désolé de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant plus tôt, ciao°

Mon forfait allait souffrir. Mais tant pis, j'allais me couper des États-Unis pour une soirée au moins.

~H M T~

«Ton avion pour Londres décolle dans quinze minutes, tu voyages encore en première classe, y a vraiment de la veine que pour la crapule. Voilà cinq-cent livres sterling d'avance.

\- Merci, j'ai été contente de te connaître.

\- Ah mais j'espère te revoir un jour ! Bon voyage à Londres.»

L'avion décolla avec quinze minutes de retard mais il finit par laisser le paysage de la France en dessous de nous.

Londres était une ville un peu plus calme que Paris, mais toujours avec autant de monde dans les rues, je regardais autour de moi cherchant une quelconque indication sur l'heure. Quatorze heure vingt-deux. J'avais toute l'après-midi pour chercher ce que je regardais le papier avec l'adresse que Chris m'avait fournit avant de partir.

«497-499 Ley Street... comment je vais trouver ça, moi ? Marmonnais-je.» 

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre is over !  
Petite précision. tout ce qui était entre crochet indiquait que les gens parlaient français, c'est pour ça que pour Candice on se retrouve avec des phrase mi anglaises mi françaises.  
**Autre chose**: C'est pas grave en soit, mais vous m'envoyez pas beaucoup de reviews, c'est pas grave hein, mais voilà quoi :3  
**Encore autre chose**: Je sais pas vous, mais dès que j'écris un passage avec... disions beaucoup de romantisme sauvage (je sais pas comment dire ça .-.) bah j'ai Love me like you do qui s'incruste dans ma tête. Est-ce que vous, vous avez des moments comme ça, où un passage vous fait penser à une chanson dans une fic ou dans un livre ?


	9. Hear my tears : Apprentissage

Helloooow c'est moi (non vraiment ?) désolé pour cette absence, je mérite des baffes, en plus le chapitre il est tout pourri  
Les personnages de ce chapitre sont tous à moi (si je me trompe pas) pour une fois.

* * *

«Excusez-moi madame, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le 497-499 Ley Street s'il vous plaît ?

\- Nous sommes juste devant ma mignonne, ricana la petite mémé.

\- Ohlala, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de moi ? Merci madame !»

J'allais me poster devant la porte de l'immeuble et chercha le nom de ''Soren''.

«Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Demanda une voix de jeune fille.

\- Oui, je cherche la famille Soren.»

La fille aux traits asiatiques scruta les alentours avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

«C'est toi la visionnaire ?

\- La visionnaire, la folle, tout ce que tu veux.  
\- Je suis Amako, les Soren ne sont pas là pour l'instant, suis-moi.»

Elle m'invita à entrer dans la cage d'escalier, je la suivis jusqu'à ce qui devait être l'appartement de la famille Soren, la fille ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. On aurait dit deux cambrioleuses, c'était magnifique.

«Ils sont où les Soren ? Demandais-je.

\- Candice, il va falloir que je t'explique quelques trucs. Je te conseille de t'asseoir, c'est assez énorme.

\- OK, je t'écoutes, tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

\- Amako Kimura. Et je plaisantais pas quand je te disais de t'asseoir.»

Je m'asseyais donc sur le canapé du salon, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'on avait à me dire.

«Donc, commença l'asiatique. Je vais commencer par le moins choquant. Richard Soren est un humain, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sa fille, Laurie, est une Banshee...

\- Comment une Banshee est censée m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs de visionnaire ? Coupais-je.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas elle qui le fera, rétorqua Amako agacée. Bon, tu sais aussi que les plus grands géologues, spationautes et tout le tralala n'ont jamais trouvé d'endroit vivable en dehors de la Terre ?

\- Oui, c'est évident.

\- Il existe un autre endroit où l'on peut vivre normalement. Un autre monde, un univers parallèle.

\- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Non non non non ! Il existe un autre monde ! Accessible uniquement par portail.  
\- Amako, tu parles avec l'américaine ? Demanda une voix inconnue.»

Quasiment au même moment, une jeune fille arriva dans le salon. Elle était belle. Des cheveux brun qui lui arrivaient entre les omoplates, un joli visage, des yeux gris impressionnants, fine. Elle pourrait aisément se lancer dans le mannequinat.

«Oui, Laurie. Et elle veux pas me croire quand je lui dis qu'un autre monde existe.

\- Bien sûr que si il y a un autre monde, me lança la fille Soren. Le monde de Dalgadia, mon père et moi en revenons avec celle qui t'aideras, justement. Emma et mon père sont en bas. T'es pas trop usée par ton voyage ?

\- Dalgadia ? Sérieusement ?

\- Un monde parallèle médiéval.

\- Je demande à voir.  
\- Tu n'es pas ici pour voir le monde de Dalgadia, pas pour l'instant. Par contre, tu vas devoir venir avec moi, on va te trouver une tenue pour ce soir.  
\- Ce soir ?

\- Mon père est invité au bal de promo de sa boîte. Amako et Emma vont rester ici préparer ce qu'il faut pour demain.

\- Génial, je vais encore courir dans les rues de Londres, combien ça va coûter ?

\- On mettra ça sur le compte de mon père. Allez, grouille-toi !»

À mon avis, Laurie devait avoir des goûts de luxe. Elle nous avait emmenées dans ''La boutique la plus chic de Londres''. Depuis vingt minutes j'essayais des centaines de robes.

«J'aime pas cette robe, elle me sert trop.

\- Tourne un peu pour voir ? Ouais nan, elle te sert beaucoup trop. Le but c'est pas que tu te fasses baiser, mais que tu sois ravissante.

\- C'est direct.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es jolie. Essaye la bleue.

\- Je préfère largement celle-là, confiais-je après avoir enfilée la robe.

\- On prend, décréta-t-elle.»

Nous sortîmes de la boutique après avoir acheté quelques accessoires et ornements. J'aimais bien cette fille, quoiqu'un peu froide, mais ce n'était franchement pas grand-chose.

Laurie et moi avions passées trois heures à nous coiffer l'une et l'autre, ajoutant une toute petite touche de maquillage.

«Je vais être honnête avec toi, Candice, commença Laurie. C'est pas qu'un bal de promo. On cherche quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux qui s'est échappé de Dalgadia, révéla-t-elle en accrochant une dague à sa ceinture qu'elle fit disparaître sous sa robe.  
\- Et il risque de pas être coopératif, c'est ça ?

\- On sait pas trop, c'est une mesure de précaution si jamais il se montre agressif et qu'il s'en prend aux terrestres.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les ados se mettent plus en danger que les adultes ?

\- Parce que les adultes nous apprennent les ficelles du métier pour mieux reprendre le flambeau. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as peur ?  
\- Non, c'était juste... une constatation.

\- Prend une dague toi aussi. Ça peut être utile.

\- Mais je sais pas me battre avec ça, moi.

\- Don't worry, les mouvements seront naturels, l'agilité et l'acuité sont les principaux atouts qui augmentent énormément chez les visionnaires, m'informa-t-elle en me confiant une dague accrochée à une ceinture en cuir. Évite de serrer trop fort, ce serait mauvais pour ton corps.

\- Dépêchez-vous les filles, ou je pars sans vous.

\- Tu serais bien dans la merde pour arrêter Adrian.»

Nous arrivions devant un bâtiment qui devait être une salle des fêtes, les lumières étaient allumées et plusieurs personnes étaient soit dedans, soit juste à l'entrée. Visiblement, tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un.

«Ah ! Richard, je me demandais quand vous arriveriez ! Apostropha un vieux monsieur bedonnant. Ce sont vos filles ?

\- Non, non, seulement une. J'ai déjà du mal avec une, alors avec deux, j'imagine même pas l'enfer. Allez-y les filles.

\- Vous ne nous présentez pas ?

\- La peste brune en robe blanche et dorée c'est ma fille Laurie, l'autre fille aux cheveux noirs, c'est son amie Candice.

\- Candice, vous dîtes ? Demanda une femme d'une vingtaine d'année.»

Ce visage, il me rappelait quelque chose. C'était comme un souvenir lointain, très lointain.

«Elle était là quand Illona est venue à Concord, rappela la voix de ma mère.»

Je manquais de lui répondre, puis je me rappelais qu'on était à un endroit avec un peu plus de cent personnes. Laurie me traîna à l'intérieur par le bras, tout ça me remémorais comment j'ai rencontrer Scott, Stiles, Lydia et Isaac.

«Notre guy est le genre typé dieu Grec, grand, beau, musclé. Sauf qu'il à une légère faille, et pour une fois le destin est un sacré bienfaiteur.  
\- Développe ?

\- Il craque très facilement pour les filles comme toi.

\- Génial...

\- Je vais rester près de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne te demander un danse. Ensuite, épuise-le et sors-le.

\- OK.»

La lycanthrope de Concord se mit à nous fixer quelques secondes avant de partir précipitamment.

«Tu la connais ? Demanda Laurie.

\- C'est une change-forme. Elle était présente quand ma mère a été tuée.

\- Oh...

\- Et elle fait accessoirement partie de la meute d'une femme qui cherche ma mort.

\- Oh au carré ? Pourquoi elle veut ta mort ?

\- Après la mère, le père, on passe à la fille, non ? Et après on se charge des frères.

\- Y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à Londres ?

\- Bonne question. Tu pourrais essayer de la surveiller pendant que je m'occupe de Adri-truc.  
\- Je ne la quitte pas des yeux.»

Le fameux Adrian vint effectivement me proposer une danse. Je fis un clin d'œil à Laurie qui leva ses deux pouces en l'air. Adrian ne cessa de me parler, il était infatigable ou quoi ?

«Tes yeux sont comme des tornades qui terrassent tout sur leur passage.

\- Euh, merci.  
\- Et ta..

\- Tu veux pas aller boire ? Je suis un peu fatiguée, là, proposais-je après trois danses.

\- Je t'offrirais l'océan si il le fallait.

\- Bordel que c'est guimauve, pensais-je.»

Nous prîmes quelques verres et j'amenais la cible à l'extérieur en faisant un signe à Laurie qui était au bar.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasses maintenant ? Demanda Adrian.

\- Je sais pas, il y pleins de manières de s'amuser, non ?

\- Oh, et à quoi tu penses ?»

J'attendis d'apercevoir Richard sortir des fougères avant de continuer la discussion.

«Je sais pas, retourner à Dalgadia, pour toi, non ?

\- Q... quoi ? Tu... Judas !

\- Tu comprendras que tu ne dois jamais faire confiance à une jolie femme, avertit Soren père.»

Et à ce moment précis, il se passa une chose à laquelle nous ne nous attendions pas. Adrian serra les poings et les tendit vers nous d'un coup sec. Des boules de feu fusèrent dans toutes les directions.  
Le temps ralentissait autour de moi. Je bougeais au fur et à mesure que les projectiles se rapprochaient. Ça devait être ce que me disait Laurie, l'augmentation des réflexes, de l'acuité...

Le typé dieu Grec continua son bal ardent. Je me contentais d'éviter les boulets qui me fonçaient dessus, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autres de toute façon. À ce moment là, des types sortirent de je ne savais trop où et maîtrisèrent Adrian.

«On te tient, merci de ton aide l'Américaine, ajouta-t-il à mon adresse. Je m'appelle William, un... ami de Laurie, compléta-t-il après une pause. Grâce à toi on va pouvoir ramener Adrian sur Dalgadia.

\- Contente d'avoir pu aider. C'était qui ces types ? Demandais au père de Laurie après le départ des autres.

\- Des amis.  
\- OK, et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont précisément ?

\- Pour la plupart des loups-garous. Viens, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant.»

~H M T~

Un mois et demi. Un mois et demi que je m'entraînais. J'avais, d'après Emma, appris la quasi totalité des choses à savoir. Aujourd'hui j'allais surtout m'entraîner sur le combat qu'on avait bien avancé. D'après Laurie, je pourrais à Dalgadia demain. Un frisson me parcourut le long du corps. Depuis tant de temps que j'entendais parler de cet endroit, j'allais peut-être enfin savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

«Tu peux appeler tes amis. Je t'apprendrais le pointé dans une demi-heure.

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci Emma.  
\- Très bien, alors je vais te l'apprendre maintenant. Va chercher ton manteau, on va au local.»

Ledit local appartenait au grand-père de Laurie, Charles. Sauf qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu dans les parages.

«Un, deux, trois... pointé. Je vais le faire avec toi pour que tu t'habitues au mouvement, OK ? Un... deux... trois... pointé ! Voilà, fais-le toute seule maintenant.»

Je répétais les mouvements, d'abord dans ma tête, puis dans le vide. Une fois que je me sentais prête, je me tournais vers le mannequin de paille. Un... deux... trois... je plantais l'épée dans le mannequin jusqu'à la garde, puis brutalement, une vision m'assaillait. C'était Allison, elle venait de décocher une flèche sur un homme masqué. Tout le monde était visiblement ébahis, plus personne ne bougeait, et là, je le vis. Cet autre homme masqué qui faisait un pointé sur Allison.

La vision prit fin et je me retrouvais assise sur le carrelage froid. Emma me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

«Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je... je préfère m'arrêter là.

\- D'accord, tu connais les techniques défensives et offensives de base. Tu peux très bien survivre avec ça, le reste viendra naturellement.»

~H M T~

«Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il y a plus de valises qu'à mon arrivée.

\- T'es vraiment longue à la détente cocotte, on va aux States avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire... et Dalgadia ?

\- Ils se passeront de nous un moment, ajouta Richard.»

* * *

Voili voilou, je vais pas tarder à commencer le chapitre dix qui n'arrivera pas avant un moment car je pars en Italie à partir de lundi et je n'aurais pas mon ordinateur :3  
Bye bye.


	10. Hear my tears : Découvertes

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre dix, bientôt du Void!Stiles au rendez-vous.  
****Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Nous descendîmes dans le hall avec nos valises, Richard chercha la pancarte de monsieur Argent, une fois celui-ci trouvé nous nous précipitions vers lui. Il prit mes valises et celles de Laurie et nous nous dirigions tous vers la voiture.

«Alors, commença Chris. Comment était Candice durant son entraînement ?  
\- Insupportable, lâcha Laurie. Impossible de la tirer de son lit le matin, têtue comme une mule, tout le temps en train de se plaindre.  
\- Eh ! À part le fait que c'est impossible de me tirer de mon lit, rien n'est vrai ! Protestais-je.  
\- Ah et elle est toujours en train de faire la cour aux beaux jeunes hommes, compléta Richard.  
\- Adrian ? Mais... j'abandonne...  
\- Tu as rompu avec Scott ? Interrogea Argent, étonné.  
\- Non, rassura Laurie. Enfin je ne pense pas. Mais elle nous a aidée à ramené un fuyard à Dalgadia, et pour ça elle a dû rester naturelle.  
\- Je vois... rah mais qu'est-ce qui se passe devant ?!»

Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure que l'on était bloqué sur le Georges Washington Bridge, tout le monde klaxonnait à tout va, je pris mon téléphone et appela Scott qui décrocha après trois sonneries.

°Oui ?  
\- Coucou Scotty, c'est moi, on est à New York. On sera à Beacon Hills demain soir ou dans le pire des cas, après demain à cause des bouchons.  
\- D'accord, fais att... non rien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?  
\- Rien. Au revoir.  
\- Je t'...°

J'interrompis ma phrase à cause des petits bips sonores qui m'indiquaient que Scott avait raccroché. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi était-il froid comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si distant ? Je verrais bien à mon retour. Pendant ce temps là, nous n'avions pas bougé d'un iota.

«Candice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Laurie quand elle me vit ouvrir ma portière.  
\- Il me faut une meilleure vue, dis-je en montant sur le toit de la voiture.  
\- Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.  
\- Tu te souviens que Emma m'a apprit à voir plus loin que la normale ?  
\- Candice, ça va te prendre beaucoup de forces !  
\- Pas plus qu'un certain pouvoir. Bon, voyons voir.»

Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, me concentrant sur ce que je voulais faire, en les rouvrant je vis des voitures et camions bloqués à la sortie du pont, bloquant la sortie vers Jersey City.

«Eh ! On ne risque pas d'avancer, il y a eu un accident.  
\- Il n'y a pas de dépanneuse ? Demanda Christopher  
\- Attend je vérifie, si, mais elle... elle est conduite par des malfrats !  
\- Restez ici, les filles, Richard et moi on va s'en occuper !  
\- Tu ne veux pas rester là à rien faire, je me trompe ?  
\- C'est clair, répondit la brune. Aller, viens ! Ordonna-t-elle en sortant sa dague.»

Nous courions jusqu'à l'emplacement de la dépanneuse, Soren père et Argent pointaient un malfrat chacun du bout de leurs fusils.

«Posez vos armes ! Tonna Richard. Posez vos armes et nous éviterons des coups de feu inutiles.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de force pour négocier quoique ce soit, rétorqua un voyou. On a déjà prit le contrôle de Jersey City, personne ne sort et personne n'entre !  
\- Police de New York, que personne ne bouge ! Cria une voix plus ou moins robotique.»

Des hommes armés en uniformes bleu s'approchèrent des criminels, parmi eux, des hommes et femmes vêtus de vert et de beige tachaient ce petit flot bleu, tel des algues dans la mer. Je reconnus Josh presque aussitôt, il vint vers moi en courant et me serra dans ses bras, quoique le verbe ''étouffer'' était plus approprié dans cette situation. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et sanglota.

«Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Joshy.  
\- Si tu savais à quel point tu nous as manqué, ici !  
\- Je suis là, maintenant, je suis là. Alors ça y est, t'es dans la police.  
\- Adjoint Joshua Amarior, pour vous protéger où que vous soyez, madame, déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.  
\- Amarior, tu la connais ? Demanda une voix plus loin.  
\- Oui, Jordan, c'est ma petite sœur, je t'en avais parlé.  
\- Ah oui, je me rappelle. Jordan Parrish, enchanté.  
\- De même, avouais-je en serrant la main qui m'étais tendue. Qu'est-ce que la police de Beacon Hills fait ici ?  
\- C'est grâce à ton frère, on a eu un appel de la police locale comme quoi un petit réseau terroriste s'était emparé d'un quartier désaffecté dans Jersey City, quand Josh l'a su il a insisté pour y aller.  
\- Un réseau terroriste ? Vous avez avancé ?  
\- Pas tellement, avoua Josh. Ils sont malins et ne restent jamais très longtemps au même endroit.  
\- Par contre, compléta Jordan. On a remarqué qu'ils suivaient une forme logique.  
\- Une fois que le circuit est terminé, ils recommencent un tour ? Supposa Laurie.  
\- Exactement. Ils ont aussi prit le contrôle des quais, et des chemins de fer.  
\- ''Personne ne sort et personne n'entre'', c'est ce que l'un d'eux avait dit.  
\- Il me faut un ordinateur, déclarais-je.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'interrogea Josh.  
\- Je vais t'expliquer.»

Je pris Josh par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart du groupe.

«L'idée que j'ai n'est pas très légale, mais ça pourrait vous permettre de démanteler ce réseau, et le dernier endroit où ils seront rassemblés sera derrière les barreaux.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux... hacker leurs ordinateurs.  
\- Si on pirate les ordinateurs, on peut déjà remettre le trafic ferroviaire en marche. Deuxièmement, je pourrais repérer l'ordinateur utilisé,le pirater, et ensuite lancer une géolocalisation et le tour et jouer.  
\- Tu t'y connais, dis-donc.  
\- J'ai hacker l'ordinateur de papa à quatorze ans.»

Il ne put se retenir de rire.

«Pourquoi tu as hacké l'ordinateur de papa ?  
\- Parce que ! Il y avait un épisode de ma série préféré que je voulais regarder sauf qu'il avait coupé internet sur mon ordinateur.  
\- Une vraie ado...  
\- Sinon... ton collègue là-bas, il est pas mal.  
\- Qui ça ? Parrish ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, confirma-t-il.»

~H M T~

«Vous avez conscience que ce qu'on va faire n'est pas très légal ? Souligna le collègue de Josh.  
\- Vous avez conscience que vous êtes bloqués sur cette affaire depuis deux semaines et que c'est la solution la plus rapide ? Rétorquais-je en branchant mon matériel.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Je vais entrer dans le système de chaque ordinateur utilisé ces deux dernières semaines.  
\- Et si c'est l'ordinateur d'un civil ? Demanda Joshua.  
\- Il ne sera pas protégé comme ça, répondis-je en montrant l'écran. C'est une protection schématisée, il y a un certain nombre de points à relier entre eux de sorte à former une figure, comme un carré. Sauf que ce ne sera pas un carré, c'est un modèle de base, à moins que ces hors-la-loi ne soient vraiment stupides. Quoi ? Douze points ?!»

J'essayais moult combinaisons, en vain, douze points... c'était une grosse protection, je devais avoir touché l'ordinateur central. Laurie se pencha un peu plus vers l'écran, semblant l analyser.

«Je peux essayer un schéma ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Vas-y.»

Elle réalisa sa figure, point par point, elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle. Elle plaça enfin le dernier point et cria de joie.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Parrish.  
\- Un dodécagone, répondit mon frère au tac-o-tac. C'est... comme une énorme sphère.  
\- Et je vais m'amuser à analyser chaque donnée importante, ajoutais-je.»

Cet ordinateur était une mine d'or. Rempli de dossiers, je parcourais chacun d'eux avec plus ou moins d'attention pendant que les autres parlaient entre eux. J'aurais bien voulu laisser un message à Scott, mais premièrement j'étais trop occupée, et deuxièmement je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir une réponse. Je m'apprêtais à aller dans un nouveau dossier quand quelque chose me tapa dans l'œil. Un dossier regroupait la liste des ordinateurs du réseau terroriste.

«Les gars. Je tiens un truc. J'ai besoin d'un volontaire.  
\- J'y vais, déclara la banshee.  
\- Va dans le sous-sol de l'ancienne boutique d'électroménager, branche ça sur l'ordinateur.  
\- OK, c'est tout ?  
\- Non, prend ça pour rester en contact radio, ajouta l'adjoint Jordan.  
\- Fais attention à toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça va faire ? Demanda Josh une fois que Laurie fut partie.  
\- On aura accès aux fichiers cryptés, c'est-à-dire les ordinateurs du réseau, une fois que je serais à l'intérieur, je pourrais récupérer l'adresse IP et on pourra lancer la géolocalisation.  
\- Je nous ais mis en ligne avec le poste de police. Informa Jordan.»

°Poste de police de New-York j'écoute.  
\- Ici hum... unité de dissolution terroriste. Je veux que vous soyez prêts à lancer une géolocalisation à partir d'une adresse IP.  
\- Ce n'est pas très...  
\- Oh mais si vous voulez je peux appeler mon associée sur le terrain et lui dire qu'on annule tout.  
\- Bon, d'accord, on reste en attente.°

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Laurie nous signala qu'elle avait branché l'appareil et qu'elle avait vu une patrouille au niveau de l'avenue principale.

°Unité spéciale à centre d'opération, êtes-vous prêts ? Demanda Josh.  
\- On vous écoute.  
\- Très bien, commençais-je. IP ; DNS primaire ; passe...  
\- C'est bon ! Géolocalisation lancée ! Restez en attente.»

Le temps passa lentement, Laurie revint à nous vingt minutes plus tard en nous signalant de nombreux mouvements dans le camp adverse. Le poste de police nous somma de nous rendre sur la deuxième avenue pour rejoindre le reste des troupes.

Une fois sur place, une dizaine d'hommes étaient devant le hangar, arme à la main. Les hauts gradés donnèrent les ordres et toute la foule entra.

«Josh, ils sont cinq dans cette pièce, deux qui discutent sur la gauche, deux qui surveillent l'entrée est et le dernier fait une ronde, lui chuchotais-je.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Absolument.  
\- Laurie et toi vous restez cachés.  
\- Quoi ? Non !  
\- Si ! Allez dans ce débarras.  
\- Mais c'est...  
\- Ne discute pas !»

Je me rendais dans la petite pièce (vraiment très petite) à contrecœur accompagnée de l'anglaise. À peine cinq minutes passées dans cet endroit que je sentais déjà au bord de la crise. Je me griffais la jambe pour tenter de déstresser.

«Hey Cand', qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je combat une crise de panique, c'est très très dur...  
\- Tu es...  
\- Claustrophobe ? Tout à fait.  
\- Il y en a d'autres ici ! Cria quelqu'un en ouvrant la porte.»

Laurie et moi criions aussi fort que possible, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et laissa Josh faire une apparition héroïque, il engagea un combat avec le cagoulé en commençant par le priver de son arme et enchaîna avec un uppercut et une prise d'arts martiaux, et enfin, il lui passa les menottes.

«C'était le dernier. Vous allez bien, les filles ?  
\- Oui, répondit Laurie. Mais il avait appelé des camarades...  
\- Sûrement, mais on les a tous menottés. On va pouvoir rentrer à Beacon Hills.  
\- Je peux rentrer avec toi ? Comme ça Chris et les Soren pourront directement s'installer avec Chris.  
\- Va chercher tes bagages, je t'attendrais avec Parrish.»

~H M T~

°Oui chouquette, je reviens au lycée demain, attends, demain on est le premier mai ? Bon bah on fera une sortie alors !  
\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller un premier mai ?  
\- Une balade dans un parc, c'est toujours convivial et sympa. Tu te charges de prévenir les autres ? Moi je vais m'affaler dans mon lit, regarder un film à l'eau de rose avec Fydo et des bonbons.  
\- Fais attention à tes dents, à demain, chouquette.°

Josh ouvrit la porte après m'avoir avertit que il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger et que l'appartement était en bazar. Fydo, qui avait bien grandi -et grossi- me sauta dessus pour me couvrir de léchouilles.

«Ow ma boule de poils préféré ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Je m'apprêtais à insérer le disque du DVD dans le lecteur quand un son familier parvint à mes oreilles, je pensais tout d'abord à une vision du passé mais le rire de Josh m'indiqua le contraire. Je courais jusqu'à la source du bruit qui se révélait être une vidéo de moi chantant avec un accoutrement ridicule.

«Josh ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?!  
\- Maman me l'avait envoyé quand j'allais entrer à la fac, articula-t-il entre deux fous rires. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as honte, tu chantes très bien !  
\- Je n'aime pas du tout ma tenue ! Et ma façon de bouger... on dirait un poulpe !  
\- Tu as déjà une idée de métier ?  
\- Oh, ta gu... quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Lance-toi dans la musique.  
\- Très drôle... je verrais. Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vais dormir et je ne suis là pour personne.»

~H M T~

J'émergeais tout doucement de mon sommeil dans un silence étonnant, non, pas en silence, mais dans un vacarme épouvantable. Qui pouvait bien être ici à... midi ?! Je me rendais tout doucement dans le couloir. En tournant la tête vers le salon, je vis que tout le monde était au rendez-vous, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Scott, Stiles dans les bras de Derek... wow ! Presque deux mois d'absence... il avait dû s'en passer des trucs. Scott était là aussi, même Jordan ! Ils avaient tous vu cette vidéo où je chantais.

«Josh ! Je te hais !  
\- La levée du corps, signala Stiles.»

Toute l'assemblée vint me dire bonjour, vint le tour de Scott, j'essayais de l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais il tourna la tête au dernier moment.

«Cette pièce regorge d'ondes négatives, souleva Lydia.  
\- Scott, commençais-je. Tu peux venir avec moi ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.»

Il me suivit jusque dans ma chambre que je refermais aussitôt après.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?  
\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es aussi distant et froid ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît logique, tu m'as abandonné pendant presque deux mois, non ?  
\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je suis juste parti à quelques milliers de kilomètres pour être moins cruche avec mes pouvoirs !  
\- Non mais tu t'entends ? ''Quelques milliers de kilomètres'' ? Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas beaucoup ! Tu as pensé à moi ? À ce que j'ai enduré ces deux derniers mois ? Tu m'as énormément manqué et à ton départ je me suis senti brisé, comme si il me manquait quelque chose de vital.  
\- Et toi, est-ce que tu t'entends ? Ta réaction est tellement égoïste !  
\- Qui de nous deux est le plus égoïste dans cette histoire ? Moi qui me fais du soucis pour notre futur, notre équilibre ? Ou toi qui pars au pays de sa Majesté pour ton équilibre personnel ?  
\- Scott je...  
\- Répond-moi ! Tonna-t-il.  
\- Scott, repris-je plus calmement. Et si on prenait tout les deux un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça ? Tu ne trouves pas nos réactions un peu stupides ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est normal que tu te sois inquiéter à propos de nous, mais c'est aussi normal que je me sois inquiéter pour moi, mh ? Scott, chuchotais-je en tournant son visage vers moi. Essaye seulement d'avoir un ordinateur surpuissant qui peut voir non seulement voir le passé, mais aussi l'avenir... tu comprendras pourquoi c'était important pour moi de partir à Londres...  
\- Tu chantes magnifiquement bien...  
\- Ne doute jamais de mon amour envers toi.  
\- Je t'aime...»

Je me jetais dans ses bras, froissant son débardeur et nichant mon nez dans son cou, le petit déclic de la porte se fit entendre.

«On ne sépare pas l'inséparable à ce que je vois, déclara Allison en appuyant sa tête contre le seuil de la porte.  
\- Je crois que ce premier mai sera magnifique.  
\- Pour ça il faudrait que tu te dépêches, rétorqua Derek.  
\- Merde !  
\- Les gros mots, Candice, avertit Josh.»

~H M T~

«Passez une bonne journée, lança Stiles.  
\- Vous aussi, peina à répondre Jordan dans son fou rire.  
\- Bon, Jordan... il faut... il faut qu'on travaille, rappela Josh.  
\- Dans ton ''travail'' tu penseras à nourrir Fydo.  
\- Oui je nourrirais Fyd', promit-il en riant de plus belle.»

Je claquais la porte et commença à descendre en grognant.

«When I make it shine ! Hurla la voix de Josh pour m'imiter.»

°À Joshy 2:41 PM  
Ferme-la ! Vous avez du boulot !°

~H M T~

«Bon, après ces deux longs mois d'absence, j'exige des explications.»

Ils se regardèrent tous dans le blanc des yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils me cachaient un truc.

«Je parle de Derek et Stiles, hein.  
\- Ah, souffla Lydia. Eh bien, ils ont parlés calmement et le reste s'est fait tout seul.  
\- Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux !

Tout le monde paraissait heureux aujourd'hui, ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Sauf pour Allison bizarrement. Cette vision que j'avais eu à Londres revenait sans cesse me hanter. Tout à coup Isaac me souleva au-dessus du sol et me posa sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

«Wow, Isaac, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je te ramènes sur terre, t'as l'air évasive.  
\- Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu... ah c'est froid ! Reviens ici sac à puce ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Oh, seigneur ! Mes chaussures sont trempées, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Tu vivras tes prochains jours sous une épée de Damoclès !  
\- Ça c'est de la menace, remarqua le plus vieux du groupe.»

Après cette petite scène improvisée nous nous rendions près du lac. Peut-être que j'allais prendre ma revanche sur Isaac maintenant en fin de compte. Nous étalions le pique-nique que nous avions emporté et recommencions à rire.

~H M T~

«Au fait, ta copine londonienne est super sympa, elle n'est pas scolarisée ? Demanda Allison.  
\- Apparemment pas, tu sais, on est en mai et la fin des cours c'est en juin. Monsieur Soren ne va pas la scolariser pour un mois de cours. Tu sais si ils ont trouvés une maison ou un appartement ?  
\- D'après mon père, monsieur Soren et lui se seraient envoyés des e-mails à propos de ça, mon père visitait les logements et envoyait les photos au père de ton amie...  
\- Appelle-le Richard, coupais-je.  
\- Si tu veux, donc, il envoyait les photos à Richard et celui-ci donnait son avis. À mon avis ils ont finalement trouvés un truc vu que mon père va les aider à déménager aujourd'hui.  
\- Tant mieux.»

Je fermais mon casier et en tournant la tête vers Allison je vis une fille qui avançait tout doucement semblant effrayée par le moindre bruit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mal coiffés, ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang et ses habits... ses habits étaient trop grands pour elle. Je pris Allison par le poignet et la traîna vers cette fille.

«Tu la connais ? demandais-je à mon compagnon  
\- Je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois, mais je ne sais pas qui elle est.  
\- Je vais aller lui parler. Eh, salut, commençais-je en posant ma main sur mon épaule.»

Elle se retourna en grognant et me donna un énorme coup de poing dans la figure avant de prendre ses jambes à con cou.

«Hey ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda la voix d'un des jumeaux.  
\- J... non ça ne va pas... elle avait une sacrée poigne... j... aide-moi au lieu de me regarder.  
\- Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, tiens bon. C'est superficiel.»

Il passa sa main gauche derrière mes genoux, sa main droite sous mes épaules, me souleva et commença à courir vers l'infirmerie pendant que moi je tombais petit à petit dans les vapes. Tout commençait par devenir flou et tout à coup, plus rien, le noir complet.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'étais dans une pièce calme, juste entourée de l'infirmière, Aiden et Scott. Ce dernier remerciait l'oméga de m'être venu en aide et le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule.

«Ah, tu t'es réveillée, remarqua l'adulte. Tu vas pouvoir retourner en cours, tu n'as rien de grave.  
\- Je l'ai quand même senti passer le coup...  
\- C'est normal, tu t'en sors simplement avec un petit hématome, ça aurait pu être pire.»

Je sortais de l'infirmerie avec Scott et l'autre loup. Nous nous rendions tout trois en histoire. Une dizaine de minutes après, le principal entra avec trois élèves. Tout le monde se leva presque en même temps.

«Asseyez-vous, nous intima-t-il avec un geste de la main.  
\- Ça me rappelle ton premier jour, chuchota Stiles.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Ces trois jeunes gens, Isabelle, Bianca et Jason viennent d'arriver dans notre établissement, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour les aider à s'intégrer le plus vite possible, dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers moi. Madame Amarior, vous êtes nouvelle vous aussi, ce serait magnifique si vous pouviez prendre ces jeunes gens sous votre aile. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'espère ?  
\- Non monsieur... aucun.  
\- Merveilleux. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement monsieur Yukimura.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, asseyez-vous où vous le souhaitez. Bon, ce léger contretemps étant fini, nous pouvons reprendre le cours.»

~H M T~

«Bon, moi je vais à la bibliothèque, quelqu'un vient avec moi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas en train d'oublier un truc ? Demanda Stiles.  
\- Non, enfin pas à ma connaissance.  
\- Tu dois gérer les nouveaux, me rappela Scotty.  
\- Oh non... j'avais oublié ça. Ils sont où ?  
\- Ils t'attendent devant la porte.  
\- Génial, et je passe pour quoi après ? Bon, j'y vais. Profitez bien de votre heure vide, hérétiques.»

J'avisais le trio, Jason était plutôt grand, blond aux yeux bleus, Bianca était brune aux yeux verts, ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et elle avait un nez légèrement retroussé. Quant à Isabelle elle avait des longs cheveux noirs qui lui parcouraient tout le dos, des yeux marrons qui semblaient détailler tout ce qu'elle regardait. Je soufflais pour me donner du courage et me dirigea vers les trois nouveaux.

«Bonjour, moi c'est Candice je vais vous faire visiter le lycée. On y va ?»

Je leur fis découvrir la bibliothèque, les différentes salles de classe, les vestiaires, le terrain de crosse, le complexe sportif, la cafétéria pour enfin finir par le foyer.

«Et bien voilà c'est la fin de la visite. Vous avez des questions ?  
-T'as un petit copain ? Demanda Jason en esquissant un petit sourire.  
\- Oui. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, ça va faire bientôt huit mois que nous sommes ensembles.»

Isabelle pouffa de rire, je fulminais intérieurement en la toisant d'un regard noir.

«D'autres questions ?  
\- Non, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.  
\- Bien, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner, certains d'entre vous ont l'option mythologie grecque ?  
\- Moi, répondit Jason.  
\- Tu viens avec moi ? Demandais-je en souriant. Les filles, vous avez soit une heure de libre, soit votre option.» 

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors, que pensez-vous de Candice la hackeuse ?  
Que pensez-vous des trois nouveaux lycéens ? Vous inspirent-ils confiance ?  
Et cette fille étrange qui a envoyé Candice à l'infirmerie, va-t-on la revoir ?  
Je vous laisse la parole dans les reviews


	11. Hear my tears : Séparation

Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un **énorme ** chapitre. Il va se passer pleins de trucs ! Il y a notamment un passage qui m'a fait assez peur quand je l'écrivais. Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Chapitre 11 (2 mai 2014)

«Vous allez devoir m'expliquer quelques trucs avec les autres, dis-je à Allison pendant le cours.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas bête Allison, je sais qu'il se passe un truc. Quelque chose de pas normal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Scott avait prévu de le faire pendant la pause.  
\- Magnifique.

\- Ce qui serait magnifique, madame Amarior, ce serait que vous me rappeliez qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au commencement de toute chose selon les Grecs.

\- Hum.. Chaos ? Une entité brumeuse. Ensuite il y a eu Gaïa, la Terre Mère.

\- J'ai toujours aimé la manière dont vous vous rattrapez.  
\- Si vous saviez à quel point mon savoir me sauve.  
\- N'exagérez rien.»

~H M T~

Je rejoignais Scott dans la cour, il était en compagnie d'une fille aux traits asiatiques, je pensais que c'était Amako, pour mon plus grand bien ou mon plus grand malheur ce n'était pas elle.

«Doudou ! Criais-je en me jetant sur son dos.

\- Salut chaton, fit-il en riant.

\- Allison m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

\- Oui. Candice, je te présente Kira, la fille du prof d'histoire. C'est un...

\- Un kitsune, compléta-t-elle.

\- Enchantée. Candice, visionnaire et impatiente de savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Quand le soleil se couche, reprit Scott. Des démons japonais apparaissent pour chercher quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas lui-même

\- Et comment faire pour qu'ils partent ?

\- Il faut soit tenir jusqu'au lever du jour ou alors on les laisse chercher, répondit l'asiatique.

\- Candice, on n'a pas la deuxième heure de mythologie, avertit la voix de Jason.

\- Oh mon Dieu, criais-je en me retournant vers le blondinet. T'es là depuis quand ?

\- Je viens d'arriver, pourquoi ?

\- Oh pour rien. Attend, si on a pas notre deuxième heure de mythologie, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir aller manger ?!

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger, se plaignit Scott.

\- Manger ! Hurlais-je en courant vers le réfectoire.»

Je continuais ma course vers le réfectoire en bousculant tout le monde. Jason me rejoignit dans le couloir qui menait dans le self. Nous rejoignions une Lydia concentrée sur un livre et un Stiles concentré sur son téléphone.

«Salut la troupe.

\- C'est qui que tu nous amènes là Cand' ? Demanda Lydia sans relever les yeux de son livre.

\- C'est un complot destiné à me faire rappeler mon premier jour ? Sinon ce gars, c'est Jason... Jason...

\- Jason Grace, compléta l'intéressé.

\- Enchantée. Stiles, ça te dirais de laisser ton petit-ami tranquille et passer du temps avec nous.

\- Manger ! Criais-je.»

Je posais mon plateau sur la table violemment ce qui fit sursauter Stiles qui lâcha enfin son téléphone.

~H M T~

«Candice, t'as fini tes devoirs ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Dépêche-toi, Richard nous invite chez lui.

\- Joshy, on est vendredi, je pourrais les faire demain, non ?

\- Demain je ne te lâcherais pas.»

Joshua prit le volant de la voiture et conduisit jusqu'à la maison des Soren. La maison des Soren se situait dans la partie nord de la ville. Josh sonna à la porte et Laurie ouvrit quelques secondes après. Elle nous invita à entrer. Nous passions une bonne partie de la soirée dans la bonne humeur quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre au sous-sol. Laurie et moi allions vers l'escalier.

«Les filles, revenez, ordonna Richard.

\- Je crois savoir ce que c'est.

\- Sans avoir vu ce que c'est ? Demanda Laurie.

\- J'ai des amis qui se sont fait agressés par des démons japonais pendant la nuit.»

Des hommes vêtus de noir et d'un masque argenté apparurent dans le coin du couloir. Je les avais déjà vus quand j'ai eu la vision d'Allison.

«Des Onis, déclara Laurie.

\- Ils ne sont pas censés être gigantesque, portant un pagne de bête sauvage ?

\- Ils existent aussi, mais Mère Nature nous a offert le pack ninja gratuit. Pourquoi ils ne nous attaquent pas ?

\- Ils cherchent quelque chose. Laisse-toi faire.

\- Je ne suis pas très habituée à laisser un Oni fouiller mon esprit...

\- Fais ce que je te dis !»

Elle se détendit et les démons ninjas s'approchèrent de nous. Deux points jaunes semblables à la lumière d'une luciole commencèrent à luire. Quand ils détachèrent leur regard de nous, la banshee et moi tombions dans un même bruit sourd. Les Onis repartirent de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés, mystérieusement. Les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas été sondés s'approchèrent de nous et nous relevèrent.

«Vous allez bien ? S'enquit Josh.

\- Oui, au moins nous savons que nous sommes en sécurité.»

~H M T~

«Laurie et moi on a été sondées par les Onis la nuit dernière.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Allison. Et il s'est passé quoi après ça ?

\- Rien.

-Tant mieux alors ! Au fait, ton petit-ami a eu une idée étrange.

\- Seigneur, je crains le pire.

\- Il veut faire une séance de spiritisme dans une maison hantée. Il a invité tous les autres et même ton ami Jason et la londonienne . T'es partante ?

\- Quel con ! Je suis partante, mais on fera ce que je dis. J'ai plus de connaissances en matière de spiritisme que vous.

-C'est toi le chef, je te souhaite un bon cours de théâtre ?

\- Tais-toi s'il te plaît.»

En me dirigeant vers la salle de classe Isabelle se posta devant moi de manière à me bloquer le passage.

«Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois, la première étant hier.

\- Oh, allez, cherche un peu. Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver. Cherche dans tes plus anciens souvenirs, pendant le collège.

\- Quoi ? Tu me connais ? On se connaissait avant hier ? On était dans le même collège ?

\- C'est bien, tu te rappelles de Marc ? Tu sais ton petit-ami.

\- Ouais il m'avait trompé avec... non... non, ne me dit pas que c'était toi ?

\- Et si ma cocotte. Je t'avais montré que tout ce à quoi tu tenais pouvait filer comme le vent. Visiblement... j'ai besoin de te le rappeler.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Tu verras bien... ''White Wolf''.»

''White Wolf'' ce pseudo que je donnais à mes personnages à la petite école. Si Isabelle savait ça, ça voulait que c'était une connaissance de longue date... et visiblement, ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie. Quelque chose me disait que ce n'est pas cette année que ça va changer.

~H M T~

Je rejoignis les autres devant la maison hantée. Tout le monde était là. Je pris Scott à part.

«T'es totalement cinglé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Rien que l'idée de jouer avec les esprits. Je vais quand même jouer je le jeu et ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais c'est totalement stupide. Et t'as pensé s'il se passait quelque chose ? Jason ne sait rien pour le surnaturel !

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... mais détend-toi, ça va aller, OK ?

\- OK...»

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et disposions tout le matériel. Nous étions tous en cercle autour de la table de Ouija.

«On va commencer par dire bonsoir, prévenais-je.

\- Aux esprits ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Oui. Il ne faut pas rigoler avec les formules de politesses quand on fait une séance. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir ! Répétèrent-ils tous en chœur.

\- Esprit, es-tu là ?»

Rien ne se passa pendant les trente secondes qui suivirent.

«Si ça se trouve il n'y a personne, proposa Jason.

\- Ou alors ils n'ont pas entendus, fit Stiles.

\- Esprit si tu es là fais du bruit.»

Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes un fracas de verre retentit.

«Esprit, commença Lydia. Veux-tu parler avec nous ?»

Le petit objet sur roulette se déplaça vers le oui.

«Esprit, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Allison. M...A...R...I...A, épela-t-elle.

\- Maria, débuta Isaac. Est-ce que tu vivais ici ?»

L'objet roulant retourna au milieu de la table pour revenir sur le oui.

«Maria, comment es-tu morte ? Demanda Laurie. K...I...D...S. Tu es morte à cause des enfants ?»

L'objet refit le même parcours.

«Les enfants nous on tués quand j'étais dans mon bain... ils ont ouvert le gaz et ont allumés une allumette, murmura une voix fantomatique. Chaque soir ils revenaient, et nous avons finis par les tuer !

\- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'était sûrement le vent, affirma Stiles.

\- Non, ça ressemblait à un murmure.

\- Maria, es-tu seule ? Demandais-je la voix chancelante.»

La roulette alla vers le non. Juste après, un bruit dans le bois se fit entendre, nous relevions la tête, des écritures.

«''Nous sommes tous là, et la famille Harway n'aime pas les enfants'', récita Laurie. Nous devons partir ! Au revoir !

\- Au revoir ! Répétons-tous ensemble.

\- Personne ne part ! Entendais-je.»

Les portent et les fenêtres commencèrent à claquer, le vent se fit de plus en plus fort, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire Jason, Isaac, Scott et Stiles se retrouvèrent au-dessus du sol. Malgré la promesse que j'ai faite à Scott de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, je les utilisais quand même pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Quatre fantômes soulevaient mes amis, un cinquième se dirigea vers moi.

«Nous n'aimons pas les enfants, déclara la cinquième personne qui devait être Maria. Et encore moins les garçons !

\- Laissez-nous partir !

\- Personne ne part !

\- Assez ! Hurlais-je»

Je tapais du pied puis je sentis ma voix résonner. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je tombais à genoux en nage et le souffle court. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, quatre bruits sourds se firent entendre à la chaîne. Quand j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, tout le paysage semblait vide de couleurs, tout se colorait de différentes nuances de gris et de blanc, mes amis me regardèrent avec de gros yeux, surtout Jason.

«Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y a ?

\- Tes yeux Candice... fit Jason. Ils sont... ils sont...

\- Brumeux, compléta Isaac.

\- Et ce que tu as fait, renchérit Stiles. C'était... waouh !

\- Tu parlais avec Maria, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Laurie.

\- Oui... et ce que vous perceviez comme des murmures dans le vent, je le percevais comme des voix très nettes.»

Mon regard soit disant brumeux se posa sur Jason, lui que n'était au courant de rien et qui venait tout à coup d'être plongé dans un événement surnaturel. J'irais lui parler quand il sera remis de son choc. Ce serait bien que je retrouve ma vue normale par la même occasion. Scott se rapprocha de moi et posa son cul dans les décombres.

«Je ne sais pas comment ça marche tous ces pouvoirs de super ordinateur dans la tête, mais... essaye de fermer les yeux et de te concentrer sur... la couleur de tes yeux à l'origine.

\- Mes jolis yeux gris ?

\- Tes jolis yeux gris.»

Je fermais les yeux et suivais les recommandations de Scott. Une fois le processus terminé, j'ouvris les yeux et je revoyais le monde tel qu'il était réellement.

~H M T~

Le lundi, Jason, Stiles, Lydia et moi étions encore sous le choc de l'expérience. Allison n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser mais elle allait relativement bien. Scott, Laurie et Isaac, eux, essayaient de ne pas y penser. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait pour faire disparaître les esprits de la famille Harway, en prenant un peu de recul, la famille Harway n'avait peut-être pas complètement disparu. Elle devait juste être poussée à retourner dans l'autre monde pour un moment.

Parfois j'avais l'impression que l'esprit de Maria était toujours là, avec moi. Je garais ma moto devant le lycée et entendis un bruit, comme un soupir. Je fronçais les sourcils et rentra dans le bâtiment.

Jason était assis dans les escaliers en train de se ronger les ongles, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui, on ne se disait rien, mais je pense que la présence de quelqu'un était bénéfique pour nous deux.

«Alors comme ça tu n'es pas totalement humaine, finit-il par dire.

\- Je suis désolée, tu dois être totalement perdu.

\- J'étais au courant pour le surnaturel.»

Je le regardais en faisant les gros yeux. J'avais bien entendu ? Il était déjà au courant pour les loups-garous et tout le reste ?

«Mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou, reprit-il.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, avouais-je en posant mon front sur son épaule.»

Je reniflais en retenant mes larmes, Grace posa sa main sur mon épaule et me réconforta.

«Candice ? Fit la voix de mon petit-ami en bas des escaliers.

\- Scott ? Ce... n'imagine rien, Scotty ! Il ne s'est rien passé !»

Scott gravissait les marches d'un pas sûr et décidé, ses yeux virèrent au rouge Alpha, et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Je me mettais en travers de son chemin en essayant de le dissuader mais il me repoussa et souleva Jason au-dessus du sol.

«Ose me dire que vous n'avez rien fait ! Menaça le brun.

\- Je te le jure ! Nous repensions seulement à ce qui s'était passé hier ! Répondit le blond.

\- Scott réfléchis un peu ! Tu me crois vraiment capable de te tromper alors que l'on vient de se retrouver ?»

Il relâcha Jason d'un coup et se tourna vers moi en ouvrant grand la bouche.

«Oh merde... j'ai l'air stupide, non ?

\- Un peu oui ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être possessif à ce point ! T'as vraiment le caractère de chef de meute, si on s'approche un peu trop près de ce qui t'appartiens on risque d'en crever ! Lâchais-je dans un emportement.

\- Candice...

\- Non, Scott, il n'y a pas de ''je suis désolé Candice'' cette fois ! N'essaye même pas de m'adresser la parole tant que tu n'auras pas un minimum réfléchi !»

Je pris mon sac et quittais le lieu en trombe. Ce qui venait de se passer c'était... tellement... tellement Scott... je me demandais parfois si sa ligne de conduite ce n'était pas ''Si tu touches ce qui est à moi je t'égorge tel un alpha enragé grrr !''

J'allais au foyer et me posais sur un canapé. Je plongeais mon visage dans mes mains, je ne savais pas exactement ce qui me retenais de pleurais, mais ça m'arrangeait de ne pas fondre en larmes devant des inconnus. Quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la pièce, je levais les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Jason, suivit de peu par Stiles.

«Candice, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je... je ne voulais pas...

\- Eh, Jason, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien, okay ?

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé, fit Stiles. Je suis désolé que t'ai à supporter le caractère de merde de mon meilleure pote, je l'aime comme un frère mais il est vraiment con parfois, comme là par exemple.

\- Merci les gars.»

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

*Un message non lu de Inconnu 11:13 a.m*

°De Iconnu : 11:13 a.m  
Prête pour ta leçon WhiteWolf ? Ton cours commence à cinq heures devant le lycée. Bonne journée°

«C'était Scott ? Demanda Stiles.  
\- Non, je sais qu'il aurait au moins le courage de le faire en face à face, pas en message. C'était juste un numéro inconnu, sûrement un spam.»

~H M T~

Sur les coups de cinq heures, je me rendais devant le lycée et m'asseyais sur les marches, attendant ma ''leçon''. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que ça signifiait mais j'allais bientôt le savoir. Une fille en jupe courte arriva, je reconnus Isabelle rapidement grâce à sa chevelure noire et ses airs de bourgeoise. Un peu plus tard un garçon aux cheveux bruns presque noirs arriva et entama la conversation avec Isabelle, au bout de cinq minutes je me le vais et quittais les lieux. Visiblement cette histoire de leçon n'était qu'une vieille farce.

Au moment où je passais à proximité du binôme ils s'embrassèrent, et là je reconnus le garçon.

«Scott...

\- C... Candice...

\- Espèce de salaud !»

Je fuyais la scène en courant je me dirigeais vers mon véhicule. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je pris la direction du poste de police, il fallait que je vois Josh.

«Je peux vous aider ? Demanda un officier.

\- Oui, je... je cherche l'adjoint Amarior.

\- Je suis là, sœurette, intervint l'intéressé.»

Je plongeais dans ses bras, pleurant encore plus fort. Il me consola et m'emmena plus loin.

«Qu'est-ce qui y a Cand' ?

\- C'est Scott...  
\- Vous avez rompus ?

\- C'est tout comme, on s'est embrouillés ce matin... enfin, je me suis embrouillé. Et à la fin des cours il a embrassé une nouvelle.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi...

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai besoin d'infos.  
\- Tu sais que je ne...

\- Ce n'est pas sur une enquête en cours, j'ai besoin de savoirs quelques choses sur la famille Harway.»

Nous descendions au sous-sol dans la salle où étaient répertoriées les archives. Nous cherchions le dossier Harway.

«Je l'ai, déclara Josh. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Éplucher le dossier, si tu pouvais m'aider ce serait super.»

Nous fouillâmes le dossier sous toutes les coutures. Qui étaient les Harway, quand est-ce qu'ils sont nés. Josh posa une feuille sur la table et la personne sur l'image me rappelait quelqu'un.

«Je la connais.  
\- Qui ?

\- Agathe Harway, elle m'a envoyée à l'infirmerie vendredi matin. Que lui est-il arrivé après l'incendie il y a dix ans ?

\- Elle a vécu huit ans avec des loups.  
\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de loups en Californie.

\- La famille Harway élevait des loups à la sortie de Beacon Hills. La police a retrouvée Agathe il y a deux ans. Depuis on essaye de la re sociabiliser. Mais au fait, comment est-ce que tu connais la famille Harway ?

\- L'esprit de Maria, la mère d'Agathe, m'a parlé. Comment a été déclenché l'incendie ?

\- Fuite de gaz, l'enquête montre que c'est à cause de Julio, le frère de Maria, il aurait allumé une cigarette dans la cuisine avec le gaz allumé.

-Donc ce n'est pas à cause des enfants, marmonnais-je.  
\- De quoi ?

\- Rien. Tu finis à quelle heure ? J'aimerais bien rentrer avec toi.

\- Dans une heure environ. Tu peux m'attendre à l'accueil.»

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise près du bureau de l'accueil et sortais mon téléphone pour voir si on avait essayé de me contacter.

*1 message non lu de Jason 5:24 p.m

2 messages non lus de Chouquette 3 5:24 p.m

1 message non lu de Stiles 5:26 p.m

3 appels manqués de Lydia 5:30 p.m*

°De Jason : 5:24 p.m

Je suis avec ta copine brune, Candice, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?°

Ma copine brune ? Vu les messages suivants, c'était sûrement Allison.

°De Chouquette 3 : 5:23 p.m

Candice, on t'a vu partir en courant avec Jason, tout va bien ?°

°De Chouquette 3 : 5:24 p.m

J'ai vu Scott, il était tout bizarre, Candice fais-moi signe.°

°De Stiles : 5:26 p.m

Scott m'a dit qu'il avait fait une connerie avec toi. Tu m'expliques ?°

°À Chouquette 3 : 10:05 p.m

T'en fais pas, je suis encore debout (-: on élimine pas une Amarior si facilement.°

°À Stiles : 10:06 p.m

Lui, Isabelle, bisou, moi, premières loges°

°De Stiles : 10:07 p.m

Oh, je vois. Je vais te laisser tranquille pour la soirée alors.°

«T'es encore là ?»

Je relevais la tête vers la voix qui me semblait familière, c'était le bel adjoint Jordan Parrish. Il prit une chaise et se plaça face à moi.

«Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.»

Je restais silencieuse et me contentais de fixer le policer. Il avait l'air tellement délicat, attention tellement... tellement Scott...

«Cœur brisé, finis-je par répondre.

\- Ah les histoires de cœur... je crois que je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant moi. Tu l'aimais vraiment ?

\- Actuellement ? Je le hais.

\- Bien sûr, je suis bête... tu ne veux pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Tu l'aimes bien mon frère ?

\- Ton frère ? Ouais, c'est un gars super cool, on a les mêmes centres d'intérêts. C'est super agréable de bosser avec lui.

\- Tiens, Jordan je croyais que tu avais quitté depuis presque une heure.

\- Ouais j'étais partit pour mais quand j'ai vu que ta sœur était encore là je suis resté avec elle.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux. Viens manger avec nous !

\- Ne cuisine pas trop Josh, je n'ai pas très faim, avertissais-je.»

Nous rentrâmes chez nous accompagnés de Jordan. Je mangeais un peu avant de passer le reste de la soirée dans ma chambre à pleurer.

Je me levais le lendemain matin sans aucune motivation, à peu près comme chaque jour, mais cette fois j'en avais encore moins. Rien que l'idée de le voir me dégoûtais. J'accomplissais ma routine matinale quotidienne jusqu'au moment où j'allais me maquiller les yeux.

«Oh non, malheureuse. Ça ne sers à rien vu que tu vas pleurer des millions de fois aujourd'hui, pensais-je.»

Je descendis donc de mon immeuble. Une voiture était garée près de la porte, je reconnaissais la conductrice. Une chevelure de feu, un style non-négligé, ça ne pouvait être que Lydia. Une fois que cette dernière m'eut aperçue, elle ouvrit la portière passager et me fit signe de monter.

«Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels hier ?

\- Je n'étais pas en état... désolé.

\- Si tu savais comment ça m'a surpris ce que Scott à fait, je ne le pensais pas capable de ça, d'habitude il...

\- On peut arrêter de parler de Scott, s'il te plaît ?

\- Excuse-moi. Aujourd'hui, tu reste avec moi, tu ne l'approche pas.

\- Et pour les cours ? Je suis avec lui dans la plupart des matières.  
\- Tu sèches si tu es bonne dans la matière, sinon vole la place de quelqu'un.»

Nous arrivions devant le lycée, je redoutais déjà le moment où j'allais croiser Scott. D'ailleurs, je l'apercevais déjà au loin, sur sa moto.

«Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas sortir, dès que j'y pense j'ai la scène qui me revient en tête.

\- Candice. Tu sors de là, et tu montre que tu es forte, m'ordonna la rousse en ouvrant ma porte.»

Je sortais de la voiture avant que la banshee n'emploie la manière forte. Comme demandé, je me tenais droite, je remettais mes cheveux dans mon dos d'un geste vif et pris la direction de l'entrée d'un pas qui se voulait assuré et sans failles. Du moins, il était sans faille jusqu'à l'arrivée soudaine de Scott qui m'agrippa le bras.

«Candice, ce que tu as vu hier ce n'était pas... c'était...

\- C'était voulu, tranchais-je au bord des larmes.

\- Non ! C'était...

\- Scott, je crois qu'elle n'est pas en état, intervint Lydia. Alors si tu pouvais minimiser les dégâts... je crois que tu en as déjà fait assez.»

Lydia m'emmena dans une salle vide, mes jambes tremblaient, je n'arrivais pas à tenir debout. Elle s'asseyait sur une table.

«Candice ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux pleurer, ou si je dois rester là comme une fille dépressive qui retient ses larmes pour une durée indéterminée...

\- Candice, chérie. Fais ce que ton cœur te dit de faire.»

Alors je pleurais beaucoup. Je n'étais pas forte, et... parce que je réalisais que je n'étais pas forte, je pleurais encore, et encore devant Lydia. Une fois que j'eus reprit le contrôle de mes émotions, nous sortions de la salle, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions les regards se tournèrent vers moi et la plupart chuchotais. J'avais horreur de ça, l'impression que toute ma vie était étalée aux yeux de tous et que l'on s'amusait à décortiquer chaque élément et débattre sur mes faits et gestes.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et recouvrit tous les ragots.

«On a économie ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Oui... et ils sont là tous les deux, Scott et Isabelle.»

La banshee fit un petit sourire triste puis nous nous rendîmes en cours. À peine arrivées que les messes basses reprenaient. J'observais Isaac et Allison qui restaient silencieux, puis mon regard se dirigea vers Isabelle, cette dernière décrocha un sourire victorieux. Elle semblait fière elle avait de quoi l'être. Deux fois qu'elle brisait une de mes relations. Elle sait vraiment frapper là où ça fait mal et moi j'allais lui faire mal plus physiquement, foi d'Amarior je ne lui ferais jamais le plaisir de me voir souffrir.

«Eh, tu vas bien petite tête ? S'enquit Isaac.

\- Ouais. J'en connais une qui va souffrir à la fin du cours.

\- Candice, ne fais pas de conneries.

\- C'est tout réfléchi.

\- Non, tu fais ça parce que t'as la haine !

\- Vous allez la fermer les mioches ?! Tonna le coach.»

J'adressais un dernier regard à Isabelle en lui faisant un signe de mort.

Lydia, Allison, Jason et moi étions assis à une table du réfectoire, le silence était on ne peut plus pesant. J'observais le trajet de Scott, Isaac et Stiles vers une table vide. Comment oublier Scott si je passais mon temps à observer ses moindres faits et gestes ? Peu après, Isabelle s'incrusta à la table de mon ex petit-ami.

«Elle me rappelle tellement Hélène, déclarais-je.  
\- Qui ? Demanda Allison.

\- Isabelle, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement.»

L'ambiance à la table de Stiles ne semblait pas fameuse non plus, Isabelle avait l'air de monopoliser la conversation et Isaac semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Quant à Scott, il regardait dans ma direction et la catin s'en était rendu compte. Après un sourire malsain elle embrassa fougueusement Scott en emprisonnant sa tête avec ses mains parfaitement manucurées.

«Trop c'est trop. Cette salope a dépassé les bornes.

\- Oh Seigneur, nous avons des ennuis, se plaignit Lydia.»

Forcer ma rupture avec Scott, c'était une chose, me narguer en l'embrassant devant moi ? Foi d'Amarior cette traînée n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis ! Je volais la carafe d'eau que quelqu'un qui venait de la remplir, une fois derrière ma cible qui était Isabelle je lui renversais le contenu sur la tête.

«Candice ! Cria Stiles.

\- Allez ma cocotte, on revient sur terre.

\- Espèce de sa... commença-t-elle.»

Je pris son assiette de purée et lui mettais la tête dedans avant qu'elle ne continue à parler.

«Fais gaffe ma mignonne, là c'était psychologique. Je te promets qu'après ça sera physique, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.»

Je sortais du réfectoire, fière de moi. Je me réjouissais à l'avance de la frapper. La seule chose qui m'étonnait c'était que personne n'était intervenu.

Mes trois compagnons de table me rejoignirent.

«Candice Amarior ! Tonna la rousse.

\- Ce que t'as fait c'était génial ! Clama le blond

\- Jason ne lui donne pas raison.

\- Et le spectacle n'est pas terminé, précisais-je.

\- Candice, quelle connerie est-ce que tu prépares ? Demanda ma meilleure amie archère.

\- Elle agit comme une chatte qui a ses chaleurs. Je vais vérifier si le chaton sait griffer.»

Nous allions de le hall du lycée, Isabelle semblait m'attendre avec ses cheveux mouillés et de la purée qui était restée sur son nez. Je demandais à mes amis de me faire plaisir et de prévenir un maximum de monde. Je voulais qu'Isabelle ait la honte de sa vie, elle allait apprendre que quand on joue avec le feu on se brûle. Une fois que je jugeais qu'il y avait assez de monde je me dirigeais vers Isabelle qui fit de même, j'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval basse.

Je décidais de tricher un peu pour être sûre d'avoir toute les chances de mon côté en utilisant mes réflexes de visionnaire. Quand je fus assez proche d'Isabelle je la soulevais au-dessus du sol et la plaqua contre les casiers.

«Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, cracha ma proie. Tu subiras les conséquences de tes actes !

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ? Répondis-je avec le plus grand clame.»

Pour toute réponse je reçus une griffure à la joue et un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je la plaquais au sol et me plaçais à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et commença à la griffer. Tout le troupeau lança des cris pour accompagner chaque action, la bagarre continua au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

«Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! C'est quoi ce bazar ? Intervint le principal. Qu'est-ce que... toute les deux je vous veux dans mon bureau, tout de suite. Vous n'avez pas de travail vous autres ? En cours !»

La catin et moi nous rendions dans le bureau du principal. Nous étions bien amochées, mais Isabelle avait plus de cicatrices que moi ce qui me mit le baume au cœur.

«J'exige de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- On s'est battues, répondit simplement Isabelle.

\- Vous vous êtes battues... non mais je n'y crois pas... Candice, je vous pensais plus calme, plus pacifique. Quant à vous Isabelle je pensais que vous vous feriez discrète mais ça semble trop demandé. Je vais appeler vos responsables légaux. Retournez en cours et faites-vous oublier.»

Nous sortions du bureau et je me dirigeais vers la salle d'espagnol.

~H M T~

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans mon immeuble quand la voix de Scott m'apostropha.

«Quoi ? Demandais-je en tremblant.

\- Je suppose que tu es contente ? Tu nous as fait ton petit show, tu as eu ton moment de gloire.

\- Oh que oui, si tu savais comme je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait. Fais gaffe, il pourrait t'arriver la même chose.

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié le coup mesquin que tu m'as fait hier, tu t'en doutes je suppose.

\- Que... Candice, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Je vais te laisser, peut-être que demain tu auras une meilleure excuse plus crédible.

\- Candice ! Appela-t-il en haussant le ton et en m'agrippant le bras. Laisse-moi parler !

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu me détestes sans savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !»

Je fis un grand mouvement avec mon bras valide, je sentais que j'avais touché quelque chose et en regardant vers Scott qui avait la bouche bée je vis un filet de sang rouge de sang qui coulait.

«Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je... je suis désolée... attend, dis-je alors qu'il commençait à partir. Reste loin d'Isabelle.»

Je rentrais chez moi en posant des questions. Scott avait raison.

«Qui suis-je ? Pensais-je. Qui suis-je devenue ?»

Ce n'était pas moi. Non, ce n'était pas moi de frapper les gens et les humilier pour mon propre plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

«Candice, j'ai reçu un appel du lycée, je suis convoqué demain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Je me suis battue avec la salope que McCall a embrassée.

\- Qui a fait le plus de griffures à l'autre ?

\- C'est moi, répondis-je fière.

\- Bravo sœurette.

\- Tu ne m'engueule pas ?

\- Non, moi aussi je faisais beaucoup de conneries, mais fais gaffe que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent... ce n'est pas toi Candice. Ma petite sœur ne prend pas plaisir à faire du mal aux gens.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.»

~H M T~

Le lendemain, Josh et moi étions devant le bureau du principal, nous attendions Isabelle et son tuteur. D'ailleurs elle ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver avec celle qui devait être sa mère et qui ressemblait à quelqu'un que je connaissais que trop bien.

«Hélène ?!

\- Bonjour Candice.

\- Isabelle est ta fille ?!

\- Mais... comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas su avant ?

\- Car elle restait tout le temps avec ta grand-mère. Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait maintenant que tu sais qui est réellement Isabelle ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis même encore plus fière, contredisais-je avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin, clama le principal. Entrez.»

~H M T~

«Donc nous sommes d'accord sur les deux heures de retenues prévues pour ces deux jeunes filles ?

\- Deux heures seulement ? S'indigna Hélène. Candice mérite plus, n'oubliez pas l'événement de la cantine.

\- Tata, s'il te plaît... dit Josh.

\- C'est à double tranchant, mademoiselle Itrine. Pendant leur retenue elles nettoieront le réfectoire.

\- Toutes les deux ? C'est injuste ! Ce n'est pas ma fille qui a joué avec la nourriture à ce que je sache.

\- Oui mais elle s'est battue elle aussi.

\- Sinon, moi ça me convient, mh, annonça Josh qui devait se sentir oublié.»

Une fois la décision prise, nous sortions tous du bureau et je regardais Josh droit dans les yeux.

«Tout est lié finalement.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je savais bien que Isabelle ressemblait à Hélène, mais de là à imaginer que ce soit sa fille...

\- Donc cette peste est notre cousine... génial...

\- Et cette histoire devient une affaire familiale.»

~H M T~

Le lendemain, Isabelle et moi avions terminés notre retenue au bout des deux heures de nettoyage intensif convenues, je me promis que si je voyais quelqu'un salir cette salle je l'utiliserais comme serpillière pour nettoyer. Je sortais du lycée, Allison m'attendait sur le parking. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre quand le temps si figea.

«Ta place n'est pas ici, fille de l'alchimiste. Trois partiront sur les vestiges de là où celle qui peut voir ceux de l'au-delà est devenue une fille forte pour retrouver celle que l'on croit morte. De par son courage et son éloquence le garçon de Boston aidera la fille celle qui se dit être la nièce de Satan à accepter la vérité, conta une voix fantomatique.

\- Candice, tu m'écoutes ? Candice ? Demanda Allison en claquant des doigts.

\- Quoi ? Euh, non, désolé un esprit me parlait.

\- Je vois... je disais donc que des choses dangereuses se préparaient, j'en suis sûre. On a besoin de toi.

\- J'aurais aimé Allison, mais ce n'est pas ma bataille.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Ça nous concerne tous !

\- Écoute Alli' un esprit vient de me raconter une sorte de prophétie qui m'amène à Concord et ça, ça passe avant n'importe quel démon japonais. Je suis sincèrement désolée... je suis de tout cœur avec vous.»

C'était de cette manière que je quittais Allison pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois dans l'appartement je voyais Josh et Jordan dans le salon, mon frère dévorait son collègue des yeux, c'était une évidence.

«¡Hola familia! ¿Cómo está en la casa?

\- ¿Bien y tú? Répondit Jordan.

\- Je vais bien. Josh tu peux venir une seconde ? Je dois te parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

\- Il faut que j'aille à Concord.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un esprit m'a plus ou moins dit d'aller là-bas avec deux amis pour trouver ''celle que l'on croit morte''

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Tu vas me croire folle mais j'ai pensé à maman...

\- Elle te manque autant après tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours...

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Maintenant

\- Tu ne préfères pas demain ?

\- Il me faudra une journée pour retourner à Concord, plus vite cette histoire est réglée plus vite je serais rentrée. Je... je t'aime Joshy.»

Je le pris une minute dans mes bras en reniflant, je ne voulais pas le quitter sur une note triste alors je réfléchissais à un dernier truc à lui dire.

«Sinon, niveau cœur ?

\- Rien.

\- Menteur, déclarais-je en souriant. Je te vois tu sais, déjà à Jersey City. Puis là quand je suis rentré. Tu devrais foncer.

\- Et si ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique ? Je crois que je l'aime, Candice...

\- Fais-le. Je veux entendre une bonne nouvelle à ce sujet quand je serais de retour.»

J'allais dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires, essentiellement des armes. Je me retrouvais avec deux couteaux, mon ordinateur, mon matériel de hackage, deux Desert Eagle, trois arbalètes de différentes tailles et toutes les munitions nécessaires. Une fois prête, je pris la direction de la porte de sortie en saluant Josh et son collègue. Une fois dans la voiture j'appelais Jason tout en me rendant chez Laurie.

°Jason ? C'est Candice, tu pourrais m'attendre devant la station essence sur la première avenue ?

\- Sans problèmes, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je t'emmène à Concord pour une durée indéterminée. J'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes. Bisous.°

C'était en raccrochant que je me rendais compte de ce que je venais de dire. Oh la boulette... j'étais décidément irrécupérable. Je sonnais chez Laurie et lui expliquais la raison de ma venue dans les grandes lignes. Elle accepta de venir et se plaça à l'arrière de la voiture. Sans plus attendre nous rejoignions Jason à la station essence.

«Bon, je vous explique le pourquoi de notre départ improvisé. Après ma retenue j'ai eu la visite d'un esprit qui m'a lâché une sorte de prophétie, il disait que trois personnes partiront sur les vestiges de celle qui pouvait voir ceux de l'au-delà pour rechercher quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour mort.

\- En gros on va chez toi ? Résuma l'anglaise.

\- Ouais.

\- Et cette personne qu'on va chercher ce serait qui ? Demanda Jason.

\- Je ne sais pas... peut-être ma mère, répondis-je après un silence. C'est la seule personne qui me paraîtrait logique de chercher.

\- Et pourquoi nous ?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en vous.»

~H M T~

Nous étions arrivés dans mon ancien quartier à Concord, je donnais à Jason à Jason un couteau, un Desert Eagle et une boîte remplie de chargeurs, je lui donnais aussi l'arbalète de taille moyenne avec les carreaux correspondants. Je donnais à Laurie la petite arbalète avec les carreaux correspondants. Quant à moi je prenais l'autre Desert Eagle avec les munitions, la grande arbalète et je déplaçais mon matériel informatique dans mon sac à dos.

«Pourquoi tu nous donnes des armes ? Demanda Jason.

\- J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. J'ai une meute de loups-garou qui veut ma mort et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que leur Alpha veuille me tuer là où tout a commencé. Allons-y.»

Nous déambulions dans les rues de Concord, au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de mon ancienne maison j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'impression que Illona allait débarquer d'une ruelle adjacente avec tout sa meute ne cessait d'augmenter. Quand nous arrivions à mon ancien domicile les fenêtres étaient condamnées avec des planches de bois. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais comme je m'y attendais elle était fermée. J'essayais donc de l'enfoncer mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose de l'autre côté.

«C'est bloqué, il va falloir trouver une autre entrée, annonçais-je en levant les yeux aux ciels.»

Je réfléchissais à deux cent à l'heure, il y avait bien les fenêtres du grenier qui ne semblaient pas condamnées mais il nous faudrait une échelle.

«Alors ? S'impatienta la brune.

\- On pourrait passer par le grenier mais le seul moyen d'y accéder c'est avec une échelle, il y en a bien une dans le jardin mais elle est très vieille.

\- Je m'en charge, assura Jason.

\- '' De par son courage et son éloquence le garçon de Boston aidera la fille celle qui se dit être la nièce de Satan à accepter la vérité'', récitais-je à voix basse. D'accord, mais fais gaffe on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir à l'intérieur.»

Jason prit donc l'échelle et commença à grimper, pendant son ascension deux barreaux tombèrent, une fois sur le toit il leva un pouce en l'air pour nous dire que tout allait bien. Nous entendions un éclat de verre qui signifiait que Jason était entré. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir la porte.

«Il y a quelqu'un ici, je le sens, déclarais-je en entrant dans la maison.»

Nous fouillions chaque pièces de la maison, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous étions prêt à abandonner en nous disant que la personne que nous cherchions n'était pas ici puis nous entendîmes quelque chose rouler sur le sol puis exploser, la seconde d'après nous étions aveuglés par un flash extrêmement lumineux. Quand nous pouvions de nouveau voir de nouveau une femme se tenait devant nous, poêle à la main et prête à frapper. Ce visage... je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois...

«Maman ?

\- Candice, oh ma chérie je suis tellement heureuse, avoua-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

\- Je t'ai vu mourir... tu ne respirais plus.

\- Juste avant l'entrée de la meute j'avais bu une potion qui réduisait mon rythme cardiaque à trois battements par minute, la potion faisait effet au bout de cinq minutes après ingurgitation.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, je... je voyais ton esprit ! J'ai été à ton enterrement !

\- Tu voyais mon esprit ?

\- Longue histoire, mais pour l'enterrement ?

\- Je n'y étais pas, je n'étais pas dans le cercueil. C'était une mise en scène.

\- Papa le savait ?

\- Non, d'ailleurs comment il va ?

\- Il est mort. Je n'arrive pas à croire que pendant tout ce temps tu n'aies jamais cherché à reprendre le contact !

\- Je ne voulais pas m'introduire sauvagement dans ma vie ! Je savais très bien que ça t'aurait choqué ! Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ton petit monde Candice, tu as ton équilibre et le simple fait de m'avoir vu a dû te perturber mais je...»

Elle s'interrompit car un hurlement de loup se faisait entendre.

«Est-ce que les morts pourraient rester à leur place ? Cria la voix d'Illona.

\- Candice, partez vous cacher tes amis et toi ! Je m'en occupe !

\- Non maman ! J'ai bien changé depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as vu !»

Je me postais devant l'entrée, arbalète chargée et Illona dans mon viseur, mes amis firent de même.

«Ne fais pas de bêtises chérie, tenta Illona pour me dissuader. Tes amis ne savent même pas se battre et toi c'est tout juste si tu sais te défendre !

\- Crois-moi, j'ai bien changé vieille chouette.»

Cette dernière rugit et tout sa meute se mit à charger. Je tirais des carreaux explosifs tandis que mes amis tiraient plus ou moins au hasard. J'avais Illona dans mon champ de tir, j'avais l'occasion de me débarrasser d'elle, je pris mon temps pour bien viser et ne pas rater ma cible. Je pris une dernière inspiration et tira, j'observais la trajectoire du projectile vers sa cible, je touchais au but mais un des bêta de Illona plongea devant elle in extremis pour recevoir le carreau à sa place. J'observais la scène bouche bée, ma meilleure occasion de tuer Illona était partie avec la vie de lycanthrope. Voyant que j'étais à court de flèches et que les loups-garous se rapprochaient dangereusement je sortais mon couteau et mon Deset Eagle et commençais à tirer.

Quand nous eûmes repoussés Illona et ses troupes j'expliquais rapidement ce qui s'était passé depuis sa soi-disant mort et elle fit de même. Nous repartions après cette discussion et en rangeant mes armes dans la voiture je fus prise d'une vision. C'était Lydia, elle était dans des sous-sols, elle semblait fuir... Stiles ? Il avait l'air différent. Un esprit ajouta que c'était à Oak Creek, le camp de concentration. Laurie prit le volant de la voiture.

Nous arrivions à Beacon Hills le lendemain dans la soirée, je rentrais à l'appartement de Josh, toujours un peu sous le choc d'avoir revu ma mère en vie. Quand j'ouvris la porte il me serra contre lui et m'annonçait qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle.

«J'ai suivi ton conseil et peu après que tu sois partie j'ai parlé avec Jordan de... voilà quoi.

\- Et le verdict ?

\- On sort ensemble, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh mon Joshy je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle, bonne ou pas ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu as le droit de savoir... maman est en vie.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais, et ça me dégoûte qu'elle n'ait jamais essayé de nous joindre.

\- Je me doute. Tu veux regarder un film pour te changer les idées ?

\- Oh, je suis désolée mais je ne reste pas, j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment sur ce qu'il va se passer ce soir du côté d'Allison et les autres. Je dois aller voir.

\- Fais attention à toi, maman est peut-être envie mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais me remettre de ta mort.»

Quand j'arrivais à Oak Creek en moto je vis la jeep de Stiles et la voiture d'Allison. Parfait, ils étaient déjà là et je ne m'étais pas trompée d'endroit. En m'approchant du grillage je vis les hommes masqués de ma vision à propos d'Allison, sans réfléchir je fonçais droit sur eux avec ma moto. Ils se décalèrent avant que je puisse en percuter un et je dû freiner au maximum pour ne pas écraser mes amis.

«Je vous ai manqué ? Demandais-je en enlevant mon casque.

\- Candice ! S'exclama Isaac

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Partis chercher Lydia, répondit Allison. Je croyais que ce n'était pas ta bataille.

\- Ça le devient, déclarais-je en me tournant vers les Onis.

\- Ils ne t'attaqueront pas, m'informa un Stiles pâle. Tu n'es pas leur cible.

\- Ce n'est pas Stiles, me chuchota Allison. C'est un esprit maléfique qui a la forme de Stiles. Notre Stiles est avec Scott dans les sous-sols.

\- Ça t'amuses de voler l'identité des gens et de te cacher derrière tes Onis ? Demandais-je au faux Stiles.»

Les Onis commencèrent à nous charger, mais bizarrement ils ne s'attaquèrent qu'à Kira, Isaac et Allison. je me sentais presque vexée d'être ignorée comme ça. Je pris mes deux pistolets et commença à leur tirer dessus et leur réaction fut immédiate, j'étais officiellement devenue leur ennemie. Nous nous battions comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Deux Onis s'attaquaient à Isaac, Kira semblait danser quand elle se battait, Allison défendait Isaac en arrière-plan et moi je m'occupais du dernier Oni, je remarquais qu'Allison encochait sa dernière flèche et à ce moment là, je tombais à genoux. Je tombais à genoux car je connaissais la suite et elle semblait me tomber dessus d'un coup.

Comme dans ma vision elle tua un des assaillants d'Isaac, ce qui stupéfia tout le monde, mais peu après un Oni effectua le fameux pointé. J'entendis Lydia hurlé depuis les sous-sol et je hurlais aussi. Je me relevais et courais vers le corps d'Allison, Scott était là aussi. Il n'avait pas la force de me dire quoi que ce soit, et moi non plus.

«Allison... balbutia-t-il.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle va bien ? Lydia est vivante ?

\- Oui... elle va bien, elle va bien, répéta-t-il. Je... Je n'y arrive pas... Je n'arrive pas à prendre ta douleur...

\- C'est parce que je ne ressens pas de douleur... il ne faut pas t'en faire, c'est très bien comme ça. Ne sois pas triste, c'est parfait Scott. Je suis dans les bras de mon premier amour aux côté de ma meilleure amie... Scott, tu es le premier que j'ai aimé comme ça et je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive, et je t'aime, je t'aime Scott... Scott McCall...

\- Allison, non, s'il te plaît ne nous fais pas ça, suppliais-je en pleurant. Je t'en supplie, non...

\- Candice, il faut que tu dise à mon père, il faut que tu le dise à mon père, insista-t-elle. Il faut que tu lui dise.»

Et ce fut ses dernières paroles, elle quitta ce monde après cet ordre. J'éclatais en sanglot suivis de près par Scott, je mettais de côté toute la rancune que j'éprouvais pour lui pour pouvoir m'accrocher à lui, cette épreuve l'affectait autant que moi. Après avoir expulsés toutes nos larmes nous nous levions, Christopher venait d'arriver sur les lieux, il prit Scott à part et en ce moment je me sentais on ne peut plus seule.

Une fois que le père d'Allison avait terminé de parler à Scott, ce dernier, Isaac, Lydia et moi nous rendions au commissariat pendant que Kira et sa mère amenaient Stiles chez elles. Une fois arrivés je vis directement Josh qui s'approcha de notre groupe et j'éclatais de plus belle.

«Allison... Allison est morte, peinais-je à articuler.»

Il me serra contre lui puis son petit-ami et le père de Stiles arrivèrent pour nous poser des questions. Nous racontions la version que Chris avait donné à Scott.

«Vous vous rappelez d'autres choses ? Demanda Jordan. Isaac ? Candice ?

\- Je suis désolé... c'est arrivé tellement vite, répondit Isaac.»

Le père de Stiles vit que nous étions trop bouleversés pour répondre alors il nous laissa repartir. Isaac repartit chez les Argent, il ne restait donc plus que Scott, Lydia et moi. Au bout d'une minute de silence Scott souffla et nous regarda.

«Il faut qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'étais pas là au début moi.

\- Libérer Stiles du Nogitsune, c'est un...

\- Un kistune maléfique, je sais. Les kitsune ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Londres, je me suis renseignée. Donc c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, mais Deaton saura.»

Scott avait pleins de défaut, oui. Mais il avait de grandes qualités à ne pas négliger, notamment celle de se relever après chaque coups et ça c'était important pour un Alpha. Scott grimpais sur sa moto tandis que Lydia et moi prenions la mienne. Une fois arrivés Scott reçu un message de Kira qui nous informait qu'autrefois l'esprit du nogitsune était enfermé grâce au pouvoir du Néméton.

«Le problème, nous avertit le vétérinaire quand on lui eut expliqué. C'est que cette fois l'ennemi n'est pas réel, il a uniquement l'apparence de quelqu'un.

\- Oui celle de mon meilleur ami, répondit Scott.

\- Quelqu'un l'a déjà capturé, poursuivais-je. Si ça a été fait on peut le refaire.

\- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien, reprit l'adulte. Le nogitsune a été capturé il y a longtemps, bien avant que le Néméton soit abattu, j'ai peur que son pouvoir ne fasse pas le poids.

\- Il y a une autre solution ? Demanda Scott.

\- C'est possible, quand l'arbre était encore entier on fabriquait des récipients avec son écorce pour contenir des objets aux pouvoirs surnaturels mais ils sont très rares.

\- Attendez, des objets surnaturels ? Comme les griffes d'un Alpha ? S'informa Lydia.

\- Quel Alpha ?

\- Talia Hale. Peter les garde dans une boîte avec un triskèle gravé dessus, et si cette boîte provenait de l'écorce du Néméton ?

\- Elle en provient... c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué.»

Scott s'empressa d'appeler Derek qui confirma qu'il nous rejoindrait avec la boîte. La seconde d'après je vis Lydia qui commençait à tomber et moi j'avais horriblement mal à la tête, tout à coup.

«Vous allez bien ? Nous demanda le barbu.

\- J'ai une impression... comme une sonnerie d'alerte, commença la banshee.

\- Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, achevais-je.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je pense moi aussi, ajouta la voix de Stiles qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.»

Nous nous décidions sur l'endroit où aller et nous nous mettions vite d'accord sur le lycée. Une fois arrivés nous commencions à entrer.

«Scott, je sais ce que tu te dis, que si ça marche ça pourrait me tuer moi aussi. Mais je veux que tu suives le plan à la lettre.

\- Le plan c'est de te sauver, répondit son meilleur ami. Et c'est celui que je vais suivre.»

Scott poussa la porte mais la pièce où nous étions n'appartenait pas au lycée. C'était dans le style japonais, il neigeait. Quel était cet endroit où rien n'avait de sens ?

«Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Kira.  
\- une chose est sûre ça n'était pas prévu dans le plan, affirma Stiles.»

Nous avancions lentement vers le centre du terrain, nous entendîmes quelqu'un d'autres marcher, un homme boiteux couvert de bandages tourna sa tête vers nous. Kira dégaina son katana et moi mes pistolets.

«Je viens tenir ma promesse Stiles, commença l'inconnu. Souviens-toi je te l'avais dit, nous allons tous les tuer les uns après les autres, ajouta-t-il d'une voix déformée.»

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que quatre Onis apparurent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir nous attaquer, pour l'instant du moins.

«C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demandais-je.

\- Quelque part entre la vie et la mort.

\- Le Bardo, compléta Lydia.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de divinités pacifiques ici Lydia, tu vas mourir Stiles. Et en ce moment même, tous ceux que tu aimes sont aussi en train de mourir !

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé. Attendez, comment ça ?

\- Je me suis emparé de presque tous les territoires sur le plateau du jeu de Go Stiles ! L'hôpital pour commencer, puis le bureau du shérif...»

Mon cœur rata un battement à l'énonciation du bureau du shérif, Josh était là-bas et Jordan aussi j'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

«Et même, reprit le nogitsune. La clinique vétérinaire de Deaton ! Tu connais le rituel du seppuku Stiles ?

\- Non, et je n'ai pas envie de connaître.

\- Elle, elle le connaît, fit le bandé en pointant son doigt vers moi.»

Il avait raison. Amako m'avait expliqué ce que c'était...

«C... c'est quand un samouraï s'éventre avec sa propre lame pour se repentir d'un péché ou pour maintenir son honneur. Souvent ce n'est pas ce geste qui cause la mort du samouraï, en général c'est le kaishakunin qui achève le samouraï en le décapitant avec son katana, le pire c'est que le kaishakunin était souvent un ami proche.

\- C'est Scott, qui est ton kaishakunin ! Reprit le démon japonais. Ce soir ton meilleur ami va mettre fin à tes souffrances et tu vas le laisser faire parce que si tu refuses... tous ceux qui ont été touchés par la lame des Onis seront sacrifiés, à moins que Scott te sacrifie en premier.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda Stiles, la voix flanchante.

\- Parce que je veux gagner la partie !»

Et comme si ça avait été répété maintes et maintes fois, les Onis se préparèrent à nous attaquer à la fin de la conclusion du nogitsune. Kira dévia les coups avec son katana, Scott se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait grâce à ses super sens et moi je forçais les deux derniers à ne pas s'approcher de Lydia et Stiles grâce à mes armes à feu.

«Pourquoi on se retrouve ici ? Demanda Scott quand nous nous retrouvions tous trois dos à dos.

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Répondit l'asiatique. Il y a un mois je ne savais pas me battre.

\- On peut le faire ! Criais-je pour redonner courage aux troupes.»

Tout le monde se battait comme des beaux diables mais nous n'étions pas infatigables et Kira se fit désarmer. Stiles récupéra le katana et le plaça au niveau de son ventre, il commençait le rituel du seppuku.

«Stiles, non ! Supplia Scott. Ne fais pas ça !

\- Et si c'était la solution ? Rétorqua celui-ci. Si ça pouvait tous vous sauver ?

\- Arrête ! Et si c'était encore un piège ? Supposais-je.  
\- Les pièges c'est terminé Candice, finissons-en Scott. Termine ce que ton ami ne peut se résoudre à faire, aide-le à périr de sa propre lame. Allez Scott fais-le ! Insista l'homme aux bandages. Deviens son kaishakunin ! Il est temps d'abandonner la partie.»

Stiles ne faisait rien, il semblait réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre. Il tourna la tête puis tourna son regard vers Kira et lui lança son katana.

«La partie est finie, il n'y a plus d'espoir les jeux sont fait.  
-Pas encore, fit Stiles visiblement sûr de lui. J'ai un coup divin à jouer. Arrêtez de vous défendre ! Ajouta-t-il à notre adresse. C'est une illusion, ça a l'air d'être vrai. Vous les voyez, vous les sentez mais croyez-moi ce n'est qu'une illusion.»

Si ce n'était qu'une illusion, cela voulait dire que nous pouvions avancer sans risques. Scott passa en premier, suivi par Kira, ensuite de moi et Lydia soutenait Stiles en fin de file. Les Onis nous tailladaient, quelqu'un leur avait dit qu'ils devaient être une illusion ? Parce qu'ils avaient l'air bien réel et les blessures aussi. Arrivé au terme du parcours, Scott empoigna le nogistune et força la porte. Cette fois-ci nous étions bel et bien dans le lycée. Le Stiles nogistune assoma Kira, mit Scott à terre et fit de même avec moi.

«Vous pensiez pouvoir me battre alors que c'est moi qui ai inventé les règles ? Tu veux faire un coup divin ? Comme si t'avais encore des coups à jouer ! Tu peux tuer les Onis, mais moi, moi je te rappelle que j'ai plus de mille ans ! Personne ne peut me tuer ! Ragea le démon.

\- Mais on peut vous transformer, rappela Lydia.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Le parchemin de Shugendo.  
\- On ne peut pas être renard et loup à la fois, fis-je remarquer.»

Je perdais toute crédibilité, clouée au sol. Scott se leva pour mordre le nogitsune et Kira lui transperça le corps avec son katana. Une luciole s'échappa du corps, nous observions son trajet mais surtout sa capture dans la boîte au triskel apporté par Isaac. Le corps sans vie du nogitsune disparu en fumée et Stiles s'évanouissait. Était-il mort ? Son impression était-elle bonne ? Non, je le savais car je l'aurais senti. En revanche quelqu'un était bel et bien en train de mourir.

«Oh non ne me dîtes pas que je suis tombé dans les pommes ? Demanda Stiles en se réveillant. Alors, on est vivant ? On est tous vivants ?  
\- Oui mon petit chat... on est tous vivants.»

Du moins pour l'instant. Je sentais qu'un esprit n'allait pas tarder à quitter le corps de son hôte et Lydia dût le sentir aussi car elle se leva précipitamment. Je la suivis au pas de course, l'un des jumeaux était en train de mourir, et par un étrange hasard je savais lequel c'était.

«Aiden ! Hurlais-je avec une voix à glacer le sang.»

Je me dirigeais vers le corps, un sabre de Oni était fiché dans son estomac, je pleurais sur l'épaule de son frère. Nous n'avions jamais été très proches mais j'étais sûre que nous aurions pu être de bons amis si il avait vécu plus longtemps. Nous avions trop perdus en une nuit.

Quand je rentrais à l'appartement je fis de mon mieux pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Une nouvelle coupe qui m'arrivait aux épaules, certains affirmaient que quand un changement se faisait à l'intérieur on éprouvait le besoin de le montrer avec un changement extérieur. Un soir après les cours, quand je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, j'avais brûlé tout ce qui me rappelait Allison, je ne pourrais jamais avancer si je gardais tous ces souvenirs. J'étais déjà sûre que son esprit allait souvent me rendre visite.

Je n'avais pas reparlé à Scott depuis, je ne savais pas si il était prêt. Jordan m'avait conseillé d'attendre encore un peu, mais le quatorze mai allait être signe d'un nouveau départ pour tout le monde.

* * *

Laissez-moi vous décerner une médaille pour avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. *décerne la médaille*  
Alors, que pensez-vous du chapitre qui fait 10 022 mots ? (ndla non compris)  
Tristes pour Scott et Candice ?  
Surpris par le lien entre Candice et Isabelle ? Entre Candice et Jason ?  
Surpris par le retour de mama Amarior ?  
Surpris par la nouvelle relation Joshua/Jordan ?  
Le passage dans la maison hanté vous a plu ?  
Dîtes-moi tout en review, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre douze


	12. Hear my tears: Humiliation

**Bonjour, avant de commencer je voulais remercier Sanga36 pour sa jolie review sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir !  
Maintenant voilà le chapitre 12, beaucoup moins fort en émotions que le chapitre 11. Mais il me tient quand-même à cœur car je dénonce plusieurs problèmes de la société actuelle. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Isaac me rejoignit sur un banc devant le lycée, à mon avis c'était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se remettre de la mort d'Allison.

«Comment tu fais pour ne pas penser à elle ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- J'y pense... j'ai juste supprimé tout ce qui me rappelait Allison, mais je sais que je la reverrais sous forme d'esprit et c'est assez douloureux comme ça.»

Je me levais et entra à l'intérieur du lycée, je vis Scott et Stiles en pleine conversation à l'autre bout du couloir, mais plus important encore je vis Agathe qui regardait vers moi. Était-elle au courant de ce que j'avais fait à sa famille ?

«Agathe, interpellais-je. Agathe attend !»

Elle courait presque parmi dans la multitude d'élèves présents, Agathe se dirigeait vers les casiers et s'arrêta devant le mien. Elle commença à frapper frénétiquement sa tête au niveau du cadenas, au bout de plusieurs coups de boule elle arriva à ouvrir mon casier. Comment faisait-elle pour être encore debout ? À ma plus grande surprise elle trouva l'arbalète que j'avais placé ici il y a longtemps, elle prit l'arme et se tua, comme ça d'un coup et je n'avais même pas cherché à l'arrêter. Plusieurs personnes hurlèrent à la vue du cadavre. Scott et Jason arrivèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent, je m'accrochais à Scott qui observait lui aussi le corps sans vie d'Agathe.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je voulais juste lui parler, je ne voulais pas la pousser à se tuer, je ne voulais pas... Scott je ne voulais pas...

\- Je sais, tu ne pourrais jamais tuer volontairement, ce ne serait pas toi.  
\- Je ne voulais pas... répétais-je plutôt pour me convaincre moi que Scott ou Jason.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rassemblement ? Écartez-vous ! Ordonna le principal.»

À la fin de mon cours de philosophie je restais un peu dans la salle pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. La réapparition de ma mère, la découverte sur Isabelle, la séance de spiritisme chez les Harway, la mort d'Allison et Aiden, ma douloureuse rupture avec Scott. Neuf jours. Neuf jours que je refusais d'écouter McCall et que je voulais aller de l'avant, mais et si pour aller de l'avant je devais écouter ce que Scott avait à me dire ?

Je sortais enfin de la salle de classe pour me rendre vers celle de maths. Je savais que Scott restait dans le couloir du cours suivant pendant la pause.

«Hey, fis-je en arrivant.

\- Hey.

\- Je... je veux bien écouter ce que tu as à me dire à propos d'Isabelle.»

Il releva la tête vers moi, j'avais visiblement capté son attention et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, ce regard que j'avais aimé dévorer, ce regard marron comme des noisettes et ce visage... ce visage doté d'une mâchoire irrégulière et le sourire irrésistible qui, dans un temps pas si lointain, arborait souvent son visage. J'avais l'impression de détailler Scott comme la première fois où je l'avais réellement embrassé.

«Juste après que tu te sois énervée dans les escaliers, Isabelle est venue me voir, elle a commencée à me parler et elle m'a demandée de la rejoindre devant le lycée à cinq heures. Puis petit à petit je suis tombé dans ses filets puis tu connais la suite...

\- Elle t'avait piégé ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est moi qui ai l'air conne cette fois.»

Je fixais mes chaussures, ce qu'il m'avait raconté collait bien avec le caractère de ma cousine. Et maintenant que je connaissais la vérité je m'en voulais de l'avoir détesté comme ça, mais comment j'aurais pu le savoir autrement qu'en demandant à Scott ? En tout cas, être prête à le pardonner ne signifiait pas être prêt à me remettre en couple avec lui, de toute façon est-ce que lui-même en avait envie ? Il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir, me remettre en question.

«J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe, signala-t-il.

\- Merci, j'aime bien... ton tor... ton T-shirt ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps d'intensifier tes exercices de musculation ?

\- Sur mon temps de sommeil. Ça te dit qu'on se raconte des trucs en attendant le cours ?

\- D'accord. Ton premier baiser ?

\- Allison. Ton premier amour ?

\- Marc Rohnson. Ton super-héros Marvel préféré ?

\- Black Widow.

\- Oh moi aussi !

\- Un talent caché ?»

Je regardais les alentours pour vérifier que personne n'était présent.

«Tu me jures de le répéter à personne ?

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer.

\- Je suis très douée en piratage.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ça.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qu'on hurle sur tous les toits, c'est quand-même illégal.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Et t'as déjà fait un piratage de grande envergure ?

\- Oui, en rentrant de Londres, à Jersey City.»

Un silence gênant s'installa, je tripotais un pli de mon T-shirt, je me rappelle que c'était un geste que j'effectuais souvent quand j'étais mal à l'aise et c'était également ce que j'avais fait avant qu'on m'avoue la vérité à propos du surnaturel. C'était dingue comment le cerveau humain était capable de se rappeler de petite chose insignifiante comme ça même si mon cerveau à moi était capable de se souvenir de tout, y compris ce que je n'avais pas vécu ou qui ne s'était pas encore produit.

«J'ai vraiment aimé ce que t'avais fait à Isabelle. Surtout au réfectoire.  
\- Je me suis impressionnée moi-même. C'est quand même étrange d'apprécier une crise de jalousie.  
\- C'était une crise de jalousie ?  
\- Je vois mal ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Tu sais je trouve ça bien qu'on arrive à passer au-dessus de ces événements assez vite.  
\- On a vécu trop de trucs qui ne sont pas destiné à des adolescents pour se permettre de jouer aux gamins. Je ne savais pas que tu avais maths à cette heure-là.  
\- Euh... oui merde effectivement j'ai mythologie et pas maths. Bon... et bah je vais te laisser, on se revoit... bah plus tard.»

En entrant dans la salle de mythologie il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi, là où était normalement Allison. L'intrus semblait être une fille aux cheveux bruns et elle se retourna vers moi. C'était elle, c'était Allison elle souriait. Je tombais à genoux et pleurait aussi fort qu'il m'était possible, Jason fit plusieurs tentatives pour me relever mais à chaque fois je me ramenais volontairement au sol. Le professeur demanda à Jason de me sortir de la salle et qu'on ne rentrerait qu'une fois que je serais calmée.

Jason restait simplement à côté de moi en m'enlaçant pour me calmer. C'était plutôt efficace.

«Tu m'expliques ce qui t'es arrivé Candice ?  
\- J'ai vu Allison...  
\- Mais elle est...  
\- Oui elle est morte je sais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler.  
\- Tu devrais aller voir la psychologue, elle peut t'aider.»

Je suivis le conseil de Jason et pris la direction du bureau de la psychologue. J'étais quasiment sûre de ne pas avoir une consultation sans rendez-vous mais une partie de moi espérait que ce soit le cas.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise devant le bureau, madame Morrell sortit de son bureau et commença à fermer la porte à clé quand elle tourna la tête vers moi.

«Oh mademoiselle Amarior, nous avions rendez-vous ?  
\- Non, je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste quand vous alliez partir, je... je repasserais demain  
\- Non entrez, ça ne me dérange pas.»

Elle ouvrit la porte, posa son manteau sur sa chaise et m'invita à m'asseoir.

«Je vous écoute.  
\- Eh bien voilà, une amie à moi est morte récemment, j'ai rapidement réussi à me remettre de sa mort, j'arrivais à parler d'elle sans flancher. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'impression de la voir et là tout s'est écroulé.  
\- Je vois, votre amie, appelons-la Angela pour faciliter la compréhension, était-elle proche de vous ?  
\- C'était ma meilleure amie je la connaissais depuis mes cinq ans puis je l'ai perdue de vue jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdue deux fois c'est atroce, vous comprenez ? Mais je crois que le pire c'est que j'arrive quand-même à trouver un point positif à la mort d'Al… d'Angela.»

La psychologue releva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

«Lequel ?  
\- J'ai réussi à reprendre le contact avec mon ancien petit-ami.  
\- Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?  
\- Sincèrement ? Je ne pense pas et sur ce point-là j'ai l'impression d'être plutôt contente qu'Angela soit morte et je me sens cruelle...  
\- Mais tu ne l'es pas, il ne faut pas se limiter aux points tristes, il faut savoir reconnaître certains bons côtés dans une mort. Est-ce que tu as d'autres choses à me dire ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors je vais te caser un rendez-vous chaque mercredi matin à dix heures pour qu'on fasse le point ensemble.  
\- D'accord, au revoir.  
\- Au revoir madame Amarior.»

J'avisais l'horloge pour vérifier combien de temps il restait avant la fin du cours, voyant qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes je me dirigeais directement vers la sortie. La sonnerie retentissait et au lieu de rentrer directement j'attendais mes amis, enfin surtout Stiles, celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

«Stiles ! Stiles tu pourrais venir chez moi ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris le dernier cours de maths.  
\- Ouais pas de souci.  
\- Candice, tu vas mieux ? Demanda le blond qui venait d'arriver. T'es pas revenue en cours.  
\- Ouais quand je suis sortie il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, ça ne servait à rien.  
\- Tu devrais te reposer, l'événement avec la fille ce matin plus ce qui s'est passé au début du cours ça à dû t'achever.  
\- L'événement avec la fille ce matin ? M'interrogea Stiles une fois que nous étions plus loin.  
\- La fille de Maria Harway plus précisément. Elle s'est suicidée avec mon arbalète ce matin.  
\- Tu avais une arbalète sur toi ?  
\- Dans mon casier, on n'est jamais trop prudents à Beacon Hills pas vrai ?  
\- Ouais t'as raison, avoua-t-il en ricanant.»

Nous rentrions tous deux dans mon appartement, Josh était déjà là et il discutait avec quelqu'un qui était Derek. Stiles, naturellement, se jeta dans ses bras et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, après quoi l'intéressé leva les yeux vers moi. Je ne saurais pas décrire son expression à cause de ce masque impassible qui voilait constamment son visage.

«Peter a rencontré quelqu'un que tu connais, Candice.

\- Il a rencontré quelqu'un dans le sens romantique ou c'était juste une rencontre lambda ?  
\- Il a été à un conseil de loup-garou. Et il y avait une meute que tu connais très bien.  
\- Illona.  
\- Exactement, ne me demande pas comment ou pourquoi mais elle a été parlé à Peter et elle sait qu'il te connaît un peu.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Elle veut qu'on te livre à elle.  
\- Quoi ?! S'offusqua Stiles. Vous n'allez pas le faire, hein ?  
\- Non, mais il faut trouver un plan car elle a apparemment un moyen de pression sur toi Candice.»

Juste après ça, un téléphone vibra, les vibrations contre ma jambe m'indiquèrent que c'était le mien.

°Allô ?  
\- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit la voix plus ou moins déformée d'Illona.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Ton ami Hale ne te l'a pas dit ? On a un compte à régler toutes les deux.  
\- Et si je ne viens pas ? Vous n'avez rien pour me faire changer d'avis.  
\- Tu en es sûre ?°

La télé s'alluma d'une manière inconnue pour les autres mais moi je savais très bien qu'Illona devait posséder un hacker pour pouvoir faire ça. Sur l'image il y avait Théo qui hurlait notre nom à Josh et moi, il était enfermé dans une pièce sombre.

°Alors, tu vas coopérer maintenant ?  
\- Relâchez-le !  
\- Nous le ferons, une fois que nous en aurons fini avec toi. Tu sais, tu nous a causé beaucoup d'ennuis pour une fillette de dix-huit ans.  
\- Relâchez-le, laissez-le partir ! Implorais-je au bord des larmes.  
\- Au revoir ma jolie.°

Illona possédait à présent le moyen de pression le plus efficace, je demandais à Josh d'appeler Isaac, Ethan et Scott pendant que je traçais l'appel d'Illona. Pendant dix minutes je cherchais ardemment l'alpha sans obtenir d'emplacement exact.

«Tu trouves quelque chose ? Demanda Ethan en entrant dans la pièce.  
\- Pas vraiment, quand je lance un balayage sur cette zone et bien... commençais-je en pointant mon doigt sur ladite zone. Il y a un brouillage.  
\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'Illona est dans cette zone du coup ?  
\- Si, sûrement. Tu sais ça peut très bien être un autre hacker qui brouille juste sa piste.  
\- Ça vaut le coup de vérifier tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Si...

\- Attend c'est quoi ça ?»

Un logo était apparu sur l'écran de mon ordinateur personnel, c'était une sorte de toile d'araignée.

«Il faut vraiment que je change ma protection, pensais-je.»

En attendant je me contentais de cliquer sur le symbole.

«''Le loup s'est fait capturer dans la toile, plus tu bouges plus elle se resserre'', récita l'oméga. C'est qui ce loup ?  
\- C'est moi... c'est une référence à mon pseudo WhiteWolf.»

J'enregistrais les coordonnées sur mon téléphone et me rendais dans le salon. J'observais Josh, une pointe de tristesse m'envahissait peu à peu l'esprit.

«S...Scott ? Appelais-je. Tu peux venir me voir s'il te plaît ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
\- Je... à la fin de tout ça je veux que tu restes près de Josh et Théo, que tu les aides, veille sur eux et sur Fydo. S'il te plaît.  
\- Quoi ? Quelle fin ? Candice répond-moi !  
\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je vais me livrer à Illona pour qu'elle libère Théo...  
\- Candice... non... tu sais ce que ça veut dire...  
\- Oui je sais qu'elle va me tuer. Mais aussi longtemps que je vivrais elle retiendra Théo et sa vie vaut plus que la mienne.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous as appelés alors ?  
\- J'avais pensé à un truc au départ mais il vaut mieux ne pas le faire, dis aux autres que je les aime...  
\- Candice...  
\- Adieu... je... j'ai été heureuse de vous connaître et j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire autrement mais... il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, si j'avais su j'aurais préparé un speech mais pour l'instant je veux sauver Théo.»

C'était ridicule... j'allais mourir et voilà tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Je partais en direction de la zone brouillée, il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver l'emplacement exact d'Illona puisque deux membres de sa meute vinrent me chercher. Elle était dans une usine de multimédia et se tenait au centre du hall, un sourire victorieux sur le visage quand elle me vit arriver.

«Je savais que tu serais raisonnable Candice.  
\- Où est mon frère ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, tout va se passer comme prévu, assura-t-elle en sortant ses griffes.»

Elle s'avança doucement vers moi avec son petit sourire habituel petit sourire mais quand elle fut à un mètre de moi elle semblait se remettre en question.

«J'ai une meilleure idée... attachez-la ! Et emmenez-la devant la cellule de son frère.  
\- Non ! Non ! Tu as promis de le libérer ! Tue-moi et laisse-le partir ! Implorais-je en sanglotant.  
\- Oui mais tu nous as causé beaucoup trop d'ennuis pour que je te tue aussi rapidement.»

Les gardes du corps d'Illona me traînaient dans un couloir froid avec un néon qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter. L'endroit semblait avoir été réaménagé à la guise d'Illona, celle-ci ouvrit finalement ma cellule, je jetais un coup d'œil dans celle de Théo qui commença à pleurer en me voyant je cherchais à me défaire de l'emprise de mes tortionnaires pour plonger à genoux devant la porte de Théo en criant.

Les deux loups revinrent vers moi et m'agrippèrent avec une plus forte emprise, j'essayais de me débattre malgré tout mais ils finirent par me balancer dans ma prison. Je me collais à ma porte laissant couleur toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les cris de Théo déchiraient mon âme comme si chacun d'eux était un coup de poignard qui me transperçait le cœur.

~H M T~

Sept jours... ça faisait sept jours que je pourrissais dans ma cellule et qu'un membre de la meute d'Illona venait me frapper chaque jour un peu plus fort ''pour me donner un avant-goût avant ma mort'' affirmait leur Alpha. En parlant de cette dernière, elle vint ouvrir ma prison, m'attacha et me tira vers le hall. La louve qui était présente à Londres me regarda avec une pointe de tristesse.

«Je te laisse deux minutes, avertit Illona. Je dois régler une dernière petite chose.»

Aussitôt qu'Illona fut partie la bêta de Londres s'approcha.

«Je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort. J'aurais pu te prévenir à Londres, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- À propos de quoi ?  
\- De ta mère pour commencer et des projets d'Illona, mais ta copine banshee m'a empêché de t'approcher.  
\- Pourquoi trahir ta chef de meute ?  
\- Je donnerais ma vie pour Illona, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais je ne partage pas toutes ses idées.  
\- Et donc ? Quel le but de cette conversation ante-mortem ?  
\- La vie t'apportera une surprise. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.  
\- Je vois déjà sa surprise... ''Salut Candice, merci d'avoir vécu pendant dix-huit ans allez salut''.  
\- Bien ! Clama Illona. L'heure du spectacle est arrivée !»

La chef de meute se mit à rugir et toute la troupe se mit en arc-de-cercle sauf quatre personne qui formèrent une sorte d'allée d'honneur pour Illona qui avait pris sa forme de lycaon. Au moment où elle commença à franchir l'allée d'honneur un hurlement retentissait au loin.

«Fydo, pensais-je.»

Tous les membres de l'assemblée se tournaient vers l'extérieur attendant visiblement que quelque chose apparaisse. Mes quatre amis lycanthropes et Fydo ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, chacun d'eux rugissait et ils commencèrent à charger.

«Non ! Hurlais-je. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!  
\- On vient te sauver, petite tête, signala Isaac.  
\- Non !»

Pendant que mes amis se battaient je réfléchissais. Je réfléchissais à ce que je gagnerais si je restais en vie et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre j'empoignais mes chaînes et releva la tête, le regard empli de rage. Je sentais le sang battre dans mes veines tel un tambour, l'adrénaline se faisait de plus en plus présente quand je savais que je pouvais séparer ma chaîne du pieu je tirais sur mes liens aussi fort que possible.

Je fis tournoyer mon ancienne entrave comme un lasso et attrapa un loup, je tirais sur ma nouvelle arme pour attirer ma prise vers moi. Une fois à portée de ma cible, je l'amochais avec un coup de boule, un coup de genou dans le ventre puis le mis au sol avec une balayette. Scott vint me chercher et me força à sortir.

«Non ! Théo est à l'intérieur ! Théo est à l'intérieur !  
\- On ne peut rien faire, ils reprennent l'avantage !  
\- Non !»

Il me fit entrer de force dans ma voiture et me ramena chez Josh, mon ancien petit-ami et moi allions dans ma chambre.

«Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré pendant sept jours ? J'ai été frappée, humiliée tout ça sous les yeux de Théo. Chaque jour c'était pire, chaque nuit je m'endormais en espérant que le lendemain ce serait la fin et aujourd'hui ça allait être cette fin que j'espérais depuis mercredi dernier. Quand vous êtes intervenus aujourd'hui je me suis dit qu'on aurait au moins pu le sauver.  
\- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas...  
\- Ne sois pas désolé, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... mais j'ai la haine d'avoir eu l'occasion de le sauver et de ne pas être parvenu au terme.  
\- On y arrivera, je te le promets.  
\- Merci... tu restes là ce soir ?  
\- Ouais...»

Je souriais légèrement, ça me réconfortais un peu qu'il reste avec moi, sa présence me faisait du bien. Peut-être qu'après tout je l'aimais encore. C'était une des nombreuses question à laquelle je n'avais aucune réponse du moins pour l'instant. Étant épuisée des récents événements je décidais d'aller me coucher rapidement. Plus tard dans la nuit alors que je me réveillais pour une énième fois, je sentais quelqu'un venir dans mon lit et passer son bras autour de moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti ce bras.

«Je sais que tu ne dors pas.  
\- Scott... lâchais-je dans un murmure. On est juste amis...  
\- En octobre aussi on était juste amis. Par contre tu n'étais pas aussi gelée. Candice je crois que tu n'as toujours pas réalisé...  
\- Réalisé quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime Candice, malgré ta récente froideur envers moi.  
\- Tu veux dire ma haine.

\- Ouais...  
\- Tu sais Scott, je crois que je t'aime toujours moi aussi mais...

\- Alors pourquoi on reste chacun de notre côté ?  
\- Je... je ne peux pas Scott !  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je... ne peux pas c'est tout, il me faut du temps. Je sais que tu as été piégé, que tu m'aimes mais il me faut du temps.  
\- Je te donnerais tout le temps qu'il faudra mais... ne soit pas trop longue quand-même.  
\- Ouais... bonne nuit... Scott McCall.  
\- Bonne nuit Candice.»

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec le bras de Scott sur le visage, ce dernier dormait à point fermé, je souriais en repensant au bon vieux temps. Je me rendais ensuite dans le bureau il fallait que je retrouve ce hacker qui aidait Illona. En attendant que l'ordinateur s'allume je transportais des habits dans la pièce, je n'aimerais pas que Scott se réveille pendant que je me change. J'enlevais mon haut de pyjama quand l'imprimante se mit en marche sans raison, je pressais le bouton d'arrêt frénétiquement puis ce fut au tour de mon ordinateur personnel de faire des siennes, le cœur s'était mis à tourner et le voyant de la webcam était allumé et ne cherchant pas à comprendre je mis l'appareil hors tension, tout ça sans avoir de T-shirt sur moi quel pervers aurait pu deviner que j'allais me changer à cette heure précise ?

«Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Jordan quand j'arrivais dans le salon. Tu as l'air stressée.  
\- Quoi ? Oh non c'est rien, t'es là depuis quand ?  
\- Hier soir. Et toi, tu es de nouveau avec le jeune McCall ?  
\- Non ! Pour l'amour de dieu non !  
\- Alors pourquoi vous dormiez ensemble ?  
\- Et toi, pourquoi tu portes la chemise de Josh ?  
\- T'as gagné, par contre pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?  
\- Je commence à deux heures. Et toi tu ne bosses pas ?  
\- Je suis de nuit.  
\- Génial ! Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir t'emmerder jusqu'à ce que je parte et même quand je rentrerais !»

Je lui sautais dessus pour illustrer mon idée de l'emmerder. Nous entendions un bruit sourd dans ma chambre et une plainte de Scott qui ne tarda pas à faire son apparition en chemisette. Nom de Zeus ! C'était l'invasion des chemises ? J'étais moi-même en chemisier ! C'était un complot à ce rythme-là plus aucune doute n'était possible.

«Au lieu de te cogner, tu viens m'aider à faire à manger ?  
\- Sérieusement Candice ? Se plaignit l'intéressé. Je suis une catastrophe en cuisine !  
\- Il serait temps d'apprendre alors.»

Je le traînais dans la cuisine, qu'est-ce que nous allions bien pouvoir préparer ? On avait des œufs, du lait, on avait de quoi faire une omelette ! Je posais mon téléphone sur le rebord de la table.

«On travaille toujours mieux en musique, allez sors les œufs.»

Préparer l'omelette fut une partie de plaisir, nous nous retrouvions à danser pendant la préparation nous avions même ris quand Scott avait laissé un œuf lui échapper.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ? S'intéressa Jordan.  
\- Omelette. Tout le monde aime les omelettes.»

~H M T~

J'arrivais devant le lycée mais étrangement une petite voix dans ma tête me défendit d'entrer. Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage et franchissais les portes du lycée. OK, maintenant j'avais envie de me cacher j'avais un très mauvais pré-sentiment, comme une sonnerie d'alerte. Tout le monde tenait des photos dans ses mains et échangeait son avis avec un autre.

En arrivant à mon casier j'étais horrifiée. Une photo était collée sur la porte et pas n'importe quelle photo, c'était moi ce matin quand j'allais éteindre l'imprimante ! Comment cette capture d'écran avait pu circuler aussi vite ?! J'arrachais la photo au plus vite même si c'était ridicule puisque tout le monde l'avait. Je courrais jusqu'au dernier étage pour me cacher et pleurer en paix.

«Ah te voilà, déclara la voix essoufflée de Jason.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît.  
\- Il faut que tu en parles au principal ! Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça et pourquoi, mais tu ne dois pas laisser cette photo tourner trop longtemps !  
\- Ma réputation est déjà faite Jason, Candice Amarior la salope de Beacon Hills. Bah oui ! Je vais aller agresser une nouvelle arrivante car elle s'approche de mon ex, je pose nue pour une pervers de cinquante ans ! C'est la version qui va tourner !»

La sonnerie se fit entendre et nous allions en histoire. Kira, Lydia, Isaac et Stiles nous attendaient à l'étage en-dessous, ils répétèrent que ce n'était pas grave, que ça allait bientôt se terminer et qu'eux au moins savaient que c'était totalement faux. Durant le cours je recevais sans cesse des insultes en tout genre.

«Eh, m'interpella un énième abruti. Eh, salope ! Tu prends pour combien ?»

Trop c'était trop, je profitais que le père de Kira ait le dos tourné pour prendre ma trousse et la lancer sur ce type qui la reçut juste au-dessus de l'œil.

~H M T~

«Après Staline, commença Mr. Yukimura. L'URSS était en grande crise économique, des personnes âgées se retrouvaient à la rue à faire la manche, les jeunes femmes se prostituaient pour gagner un peu d'argent...  
\- Comme Candice ? Demanda Isabelle.»

Ce question causa le fou rire général. J'allais lui faire bouffer son cahier à celle-là mais tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant c'était m'écraser et maudire ma cousine.

«Mademoiselle Itrine vous allez immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur ! Ce que l'école vous enseigne principalement c'est non seulement la connaissance, mais aussi le respect envers autrui !»

Merci monsieur, j'avais maintenant une petite victoire provisoire sur Isabelle. Quand la cloche sonna nous sortions de la salle, Scott nous attendait et il me prit à part.

«Tu m'expliques cette photo ?  
\- On a hacker mon ordinateur personnel ce matin, j'allais me changer mais l'imprimante s'était mise en marche et c'est là que la photo a été prise ! Franchement Scott, tu me crois capable de me foutre à poil devant une caméra en sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un observe ?  
\- Et ce serait qui ce hacker ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Si ça se trouve c'est le même hacker qui m'a montré Théo dans sa cellule, peut-être même que c'est quelqu'un d'ici, je ne sais pas moi !»

J'arrachais un post-it de mon sac et le déchira, cette journée s'annonçait longue et douloureuse.

~H M T~

Je rentrais à l'appartement en pleurs, trois personnes m'avaient frappées à la sortie du lycée. Si les garçons n'étaient pas arrivés à temps je crois qu'ils se seraient arrêtés une fois que j'aurais été bonne à me retrouver à l'hôpital.

«Eh, Candice qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!  
\- Une photo compromettante de moi circule au lycée... un hacker a pris une capture d'écran de miu quand j'étais torse nu.  
\- Et personne ne fait rien ?! Mais c'est quoi ce lycée ? S'indigna mon beau-frère. Demain je ne travaille pas, on ira voir le principal.»

Ça me réconfortait de savoir qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui voulait faire bouger les choses par contre je craignais qu'il en parle à Josh.

«Et pour tes coups ? Ça va aller ?  
\- Ouais, ce n'est rien, je vais déjà mieux.  
\- Tant mieux ! Essaye de ne pas penser à tout ça.  
\- Il faut que je retrouve ce hacker, sinon il va continuer et ce sera pire.»

Je m'exilais dans la pièce la plus reculée de l'appartement qui me servait de bureau de briefing, c'était aussi là que je faisais la plupart de mes opérations même si il n'y en avait pas énormément.

J'allumais mon ordinateur de hackage et le reliait à mon ordinateur personnel pour récupérer les informations sur celui qui m'avait piraté, en cinq minutes j'avais réussi à récupérer la ville et la partie de la ville.

«Bakersville... Truxtun Avenue... zone brouillée... comme pour Illona. Quoi ? La zone est redevenue claire ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- On dirait qu'il veut que je le trouve.»

Un message apparaissait à l'écran, il y avait un signe en forme de toile d'araignée cette fois c'était sûr, c'était le même hacker que la dernière fois.

«''Bienvenue WhiteWolf, je suis WebTrack. Trouve-moi si tu es si douée que ça.'', récitais-je. C'est de la provocation. Jordan, tu sais si Bakersville est sous vidéosurveillance ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- On va voir à quoi ressemble WebTrack.»

Nous prenions la voiture et nous rendions à Bakersville qui était à une demi-heure de route. Quand nous étions dans Truxtun Avenue il nous suffisait de suivre le signal pour trouver la position de WebTrack. Une fois que le signal était au maximum je piratais la caméra la plus proche.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Si je manie la caméra comme il faut je pourrais voir la fréquence et trouver précisément WebTrack. Ah voilà, je vais lui faire une petite frayeur.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Rien de bien méchant, il suffit juste que je zoom sur sa télé comme ça, et bam ! J'en prends le contrôle.»

°Bonjour WebTrack.  
\- Qui c'est ?!  
\- Dis-moi, ça t'amuses d'humilier les gens ?  
\- WhiteWolf ? Attend ! Je peux t'expliquer ! Rejoins-moi à...  
\- Non ! C'est moi qui vais fixer les règles. Demain soir sur California Avenue, viens seul.°

Je sortais du réseau de WebTrack satisfaite puis nous rentrions avec Jordan. J'avais hâte de découvrir le vrai visage de ce hacker.

~H M T~

«C'est là ? Demanda Jordan.  
\- Ouais.  
\- T'as bien la photo ?  
\- À mon plus grand regret.»

Mon accompagnateur toqua à la porte et quand nous en eûmes l'autorisation nous entrions.

«Bonjour, vous pouvez vous asseoir.  
\- Bonjour, commença mon beau-frère. Monsieur, il faut que je vous parle d'un problème grave qui se passe dans l'enceinte de votre lycée.  
\- Hm ?»

Le principal ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça, il ne décolla pas le nez de ses papiers ce qui agaça Jordan, il m'arracha la photo des mains et la plaqua sur le bureau.

«Vous trouvez normal que ce genre de photo circule dans un lycée ?! Ma belle-sœur fait maintenant l'objet de multiples attaques psychologiques et même physiques !  
\- Je... je suis désolé mais je n'étais pas au courant que... que ce cliché de mademoiselle Amarior existait et qu'il tournait dans l'établissement.  
\- Eh bien maintenant que vous le savez, vous avez intérêt à vous bouger où je reviendrais avec un mandat et je vous collerais en cellule pour laisser cette photo se balader librement !  
\- Je vous assure que je vais prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour ceci s'arrête le plus vite possible.  
\- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous. Au revoir monsieur Walters.  
\- Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver contre toi le jour où tu seras énervé comme ça, ajoutais-je une fois à l'extérieur.  
\- Je ne m'énerve pas souvent, mais quand je le fais c'est... ça me fait un bien fou !  
\- J'imagine.»

~H M T~

Le soir venu, je me rendais au point de rendez-vous que j'avais fixé, plusieurs personnes passèrent devant moi mais j'étais persuadée que aucune d'entre elles n'était WebTrack, c'est alors que je vis un visage familier, Bianca. Elle s'approchait mais elle ne semblait pas sûre d'elle.

«Je suis désolée ! Déclara-t-elle.  
\- Désolée de quoi ?  
\- C'est ma sœur qui m'a demandé de le faire !  
\- Bianca, calme-toi et explique-toi.  
\- Ne me touche pas !  
\- D'accord, je ne te touche pas mais explique-moi ce qui se passe.  
\- I...Illona McGarth a demandé à ma sœur Adrianna de t'affaiblir par tous les moyens possibles... Hé... Hélène Itrine a même voulu arrêter de traquer Illona pour que ce projet réussisse.  
\- Alors attend, Illona Mcgarth je me doute de qui c'est, mais Hélène Itrine, ma propre tante ?! Je savais que cette femme était Satan.  
\- Je ne voulais pas le faire ! Mais Hélène a menacé de tuer Adrianna si elle ne coopérait pas.  
\- Je comprends, je comprends.  
\- Il y a autre chose Candice... je... je suis comme toi.  
\- Comme moi ? Une hackeuse ? Merci ça je l'avais compris.  
\- Non, non, pas comme ça ! Comme toi dans un autre sens, un sens qui ne devrait pas être révélé à tout le monde.  
\- Attend... tu... tu es une visionnaire ?  
\- Oui et avec ma sœur on veut t'aider à libérer ton frère.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Maintenant, répondit une voix familière.»

C'était la voix de la louve qui m'avait parlé avant le débarquement de mes amis dans l'usine multimédia. Si je ne me trompais pas cette fille était donc Adrianna la fameuse sœur de Bianca. Elle me tendit une chaîne semblable à celle qui m'entravait lors de ma capture.

«Je croyais que tu donnerais ta vie pour Illona.  
\- Illona est prise d'une haine incommensurable envers toi. J'ai quitté sa meute, elle commençait à devenir violente dès qu'on lui rapportait un échec face à toi.»

Cette fois-ci le bâtiment était cloisonné, impossible de jouer la discrétion. Je prenais ma forme surnaturelle bien que ça se résumait à des yeux brumeux, mais de cette manière mes sens étaient encore plus décuplés et je pouvais utiliser certains pouvoirs qu'Emma m'avait appris qui consistait à projeter l'ennemi à plusieurs mètres, comme peuvent le faire des banshee évoluées, mais un visionnaire n'a pas besoin de crier, juste de se concentrer sur sa cible en le fixant puis en le poussant. Adrianna prit sa forme de loup-garou et enfonça la porte.

«Regardez qui voilà ! Clama l'alpha. La folle, la traîtresse et sa petite sœur pirate, quelle belle surprise.»

Je fis tourner mon arme avec un petit sourire qui inquiéta Illona, puis j'agrippais finalement un néon.

«Adrianna, à mon signal tire sur la chaîne, chuchotais-je. Bianca, quand ils seront déstabilisés trouve le générateur et coupe l'alimentation.  
\- Je les retiendrais le temps que tu libères ton frère, ajouta l'aînée.  
\- Je n'aime pas qu'on planifie des choses devant moi ! Rétorqua McGarth en s'approchant.  
\- Maintenant ! Criais-je.»

Adrianna tira sur la chaîne et le néon tomba ce qui stoppa Illona mais ses bêta nous tombèrent dessus. J'en repoussais quelques-uns avec diverses techniques puis me dirigea vers les prisons et je vis Bianca chercher le générateur. Quand le courant fut coupé je me stoppais net. Il fallait dorénavant que je me fasse très discrète. Ma vue de visionnaire me permettait de me repérer aisément et de trouver la cellule de Théo, il semblait terrifié et il y avait de quoi.

Je parvenais à ouvrir la porte avant qu'un bêta n'arrive, je le repoussais à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac pendant qu'il se ruait vers moi. J'attrapais Théo par le bras et le tirais vers la sortie. Bianca et sa sœur repartirent à Barkersville pendant que Théo et moi nous rendions chez Josh.

«Candice, enfin !  
\- Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Nous étions morts d'inquiétude, m'informa Ethan. Après ce qui s'est passé au lycée on a pensé que tu n'avais pas tenu le choc et que t'avais fait une connerie.  
\- On ne tue pas une Amarior aussi facilement. Josh ! Tu peux venir deux minutes ?  
\- Me voilà !  
\- J'ai sauvé Théo.  
\- Joshua ! Fit ce dernier en lui sautant dans les bras.  
\- Ah te voilà petite fripouille ! Comment t'as fait Candice ?  
\- Grâce à l'aide d'une ancienne amie d'Illona.»

Je vis Ethan qui me faisait signe de le suivre sur le balcon, nous nous asseyions face au ciel nocturne.

«Je vais partir.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'est mieux pour moi, il faut que je m'éloigne de Beacon Hills, pour un moment au moins. Il faut que je passe au-dessus de la mort de mon frère.  
\- Je...  
\- Non Candice, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, j'ai pris ma décision, je pars pour San Francisco.  
\- Je... j'espère que tu ne feras pas de conneries.»

~H M T~

Un mois venait de passer, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin plus ou moins mais l'affaire WebTrack était classée c'était le plus important. Josh vint me réveiller l'air sceptique, il était en tenue de travail avec une lettre à la main.

«C'était devant la porte d'entrée avant que je parte, il n'y a pas de nom à part le tien.»

Au moment où il me donna la lettre j'eus une sorte d'illumination.

«C'est une lettre d'Isaac, oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu écrire ? Je ressens toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait pendant qu'il écrivait.  
\- Tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi ?  
\- Non, je l'ouvrirais quand je serais plus apte à le faire.»

Je me préparais lentement, après tout je n'allais plus en cours donc pas besoin de se presser. J'avais presque oublié la lettre c'était en la voyant sur mon bureau et que je l'ouvris, son contenu m'acheva. Je prévenais rapidement Josh que je sortais et me mis à courir sans m'arrêter jusqu'au loft de Derek.

Quand j'ouvris la porte du studio, plein d'habits traînaient par terre et j'étais quasiment sûre que la moitié n'était pas au propriétaire des lieux. Un cri de plaisir se fit entendre à l'étage, je frémissais en imaginant ce qu'il se passait. J'appelais Derek qui descendit une minute après simplement vêtu d'un boxer.

«Est-ce que Isaac est ici ?  
\- Non, plus depuis longtemps. Il est sûrement chez Scott.  
\- Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville ça... me plaignis-je. Merci quand-même et hum... bonne journée.»

Je me précipitais de courir jusqu'au domicile des McCall en arrivant je tombais à genoux et frappais la porte avec ma tête.

«Candice, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Melissa.  
\- J'ai trop couru pour une simple vie d'homme, informais-je. Isaac est ici ?

\- Non, j'ai trouvé une lettre de lui ce matin comme quoi il partait avec monsieur Argent.  
\- Quoi ?! Ce matin à quelle heure ?  
\- Oh très tôt, vers six heures.»

J'avais l'impression que tout autour de moi s'effondrait. Tout le monde partait chacun son tour, Allison, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac... je me jurais qu'à partir de maintenant je ne devais laisser partir personne, personne ne souffrirait d'avantage. Jamais. 

* * *

**Alors, vous y croyez au retour du couple Scott/Candice ?**  
**Que pensez-vous du face-à-face entre Candice et une autre visionnaire hackeuse ?**  
**Que pensez-vous de l'alliance entre Illona et Hélène ?**  
**La cruauté d'Illona ne semble pas avoir de limite, quel sera le prochain stade selon vous ?**  
**Je vous laisse la parole dans les reviews !**


	13. Hear my tears : Retour

**Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'indiquer le chapitre certaines fois et d'autres pas...**  
**Bref, un petit bébé assez gros quand-même**  
**J'vous mets dans le bain tout de suite, c'est un chapitre cool-cool avec beaucoup de sous-entendu pervers  
Disclaimer (oui faut bien le rappeler de temps en temps...): Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, les autres personnages sont à moi.**  
**Rating: M car cette fois il y a bien des caractères sexuels explicites.**  
**Je vous retrouve en-bas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre treize

Durant mon premier mois de vacances j'avais eu un planning très chargé qui se résumait à apprendre à connaître une certaine Malia Tate, faire du shopping avec Lydia et Laurie, aller au cinéma avec les garçons, m'entraîner avec Kira. Mais de temps en temps je prenais du temps pour moi, je retournais littéralement dans le passé pour revivre quelques bons moments avec Allison et de temps en temps j'allais dans le futur avec Peter, l'oncle pas si diabolique de Derek, pour voir ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour une autre séance.

Je passais la porte du loft qui semblait avoir été abandonné par Derek et le fils du shérif. J'espérais juste qu'ils n'étaient pas partis s'envoyer en l'air chez le cadet, ou alors que personne n'était chez lui. L'aîné de la famille Hale regardait par de-là la vitre, les mains croisées au niveau de son postérieur.

«Je suis là, signalais-je.  
\- Je sais, j'ai senti ta présence quand tu montais les escaliers.  
\- Mais vous...  
\- Je ne suis plus aussi puissant qu'avant mais je ne suis pas non plus privé de tous mes dons. Enfin, passons. Tu es prête ?  
\- Je suis prête.»

Je m'asseyais sur le divan et fermais les yeux en me concentrant. Je nous voyait, Kira, Malia, Scott et moi entrer dans ce qui semblait être une boîte de nuit mais au lieu de nous mêler à la foule nous nous dispersions à l'intérieur, plus tard dans cette boîte de nuit, nous nous battions contre les vigiles.

Il y eut un changement de décor, nous étions tous présents excepté Malia et Derek et nous allions dans une salle de concert. Je commençais à me sentir faible, je ne pouvais plus supporter ça c'était trop intensif. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour Peter comme pour moi.

«Essuie toi chérie, tu saignes.»

Il avait raison, je saignais du nez et des lèvres. Je sortis un paquet de mouchoirs de ma poche et épongeais le liquide rouge.

«Bon, maintenant analysons.  
\- Analyser quoi ? Peter, ce qu'on a vu c'était vide d'intérêt.  
\- Eh bien... on sait que tu vas t'amuser pendant tes vacances.  
\- Peut-être que ce ne sera pas pendant les vacances. On peut recommencer ? Je veux qu'on obtienne quelque chose d'important.  
\- Non, ça te prendrait le peu d'énergie qui te reste. De toute manière ce n'est pas bon d'interférer sur le futur, tu ne ferais que précipiter des catastrophes, rentre chez toi, repose-toi et profite de tes vacances.»

Je sortais du loft en consultant un message de Josh qui me demandait de rentrer rapidement et de préparer mes affaires, mon dieu ça ne sentait pas bon. Je me dépêchais de rentrer à mon domicile pour recevoir des explications. J'insérais la clé dans la serrure de l'appartement avec difficulté à cause du stress.

«Non, je ne partirais pas dans une colonie de vacances, et je t'empêcherais de m'inscrire dans un foyer pour enfants à problèmes !»

Je n'eus aucune réponse mais je voyais mon frère et son compagnon en sandales, shorts, chemisettes et lunettes de soleil posées sur le crâne. Josh était bouche bée pendant que Jordan me regardait bizarrement.

«Candice, on part à Miami.  
\- Quoi on déménage ? Je te préviens je reste ici !  
\- Elle est longue à la détente ta frangine.  
\- Alors ça je ne te le fais pas dire... se lamenta mon frère. On part en vacances boulet.  
\- Seulement nous et Théo ?  
\- Et tes amis.  
\- Mais ça va coûter extrêmement cher !  
\- Lydia a insisté pour payer les trois quarts des frais, Laurie a voulu payer le dernier quart. Monsieur Soren nous prête son van.  
\- OK donc rien ne sera à nous ? J'ai l'impression d'exploiter mes amis. On part quand ?  
\- Dès que t'auras préparé ta valise.»

Je clignais rapidement des yeux et piquais un sprint dans ma chambre. Pour ce qui était des vêtements c'était vite réglé mais pour le reste, c'était une autre histoire. Déjà pas d'armes, on partait en vacances bordel ! Ou alors juste un pistolet... non ! Pas d'armes. Des livres peut-être ? Lydia allait en apporter à coup sûr. Mon ordinateur personnel, comme ça pas de hackage. Bon et bien j'étais sûrement prête, je fermais ma valise et rejoignais Théo, Joshua et Jordan devant la porte d'entrée. Nous attendions Laurie avec son van, quand elle fut arrivée elle klaxonna frénétiquement.

«Je me demande toujours comment ce van peut avoir onze places, dis-je.  
\- Moi aussi, mais au moins y a assez de places pour nous.»

Jordan prit les commandes du véhicule puis se dirigea vers la maison de Jason, puis celle de Kira, ensuite nous allions chercher les deux meilleurs amis chez les McCall et pour terminer nous allions récupérer Lydia.

«Et c'est parti pour presque deux jours de route ! Annonça Jordan.  
\- On arrive quand ? Demanda Théo.  
\- Très tôt mercredi matin, répondit Josh.  
\- C'est étonnant que ce van ait autant de places, remarqua Lydia.  
\- Je sais ! S'énerva Laurie.»

~H M T~

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je dormais, je sentais le véhicule s'arrêter j'ouvrais les yeux et regardais où nous étions. On était arrêtés devant un hôtel, Laurie, Josh et Jordan étaient déjà dehors à sortir les valises. Jason était affalé sur moi en train de dormir, je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'alpha du groupe, celui-ci regardait le blond en fronçant les sourcils, était-ce une marque de jalousie ?

Nous sortions tous du van en somnolant puis prenions nos bagages. Jordan s'occupait de récupérer les clés.

«Lydia, Kira, Candice et Laurie vous avez la chambre trois-cents quatre-vingt-quatorze. Les garçons vous êtes juste en face, Josh et moi on sera au bout du couloir à la chambre trois-cents quatre-vingt.  
\- Et Théo ? Demanda la londonienne.  
\- C'est vexant pour lui, c'est un garçon quand-même donc il va avec les autres garçons.  
\- Quoi ?! S'offusqua Scott. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder ?  
\- Scott, intervint mon grand-frère. Rappelle-moi qui a gardé Théo tout le mois de juillet.  
\- OK j'abandonne...»

Ça m'amusait de voir la réaction des garçons qui avaient tous l'air déçus. Lydia et moi laissions échapper un petit rire et adressions un regard victorieux aux mecs. Nous allions dans nos chambres et rangions nos affaires. Notre chambre était immense, de quoi accueillir quatre personnes quoi. Lydia prenait son maillot de bain et alla dans la salle de bain.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Kira.  
\- On est à Miami en plein été, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
\- Il est à peine six heures du matin chérie, lui rappelais-je.  
\- C'est pour ça que je te déteste Amarior, je sais que tu peux me ramener à la réalité, se lamenta-t-elle.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tous les beaux garçons de Miami ne vont pas prévoir un départ aujourd'hui.»

Une fois que l'heure du petit-déjeuner avait sonnée je me dépêchais de descendre dans la salle prévue, Scott et Jason étaient déjà là. Je pris un croissant, deux pains au chocolat, un jus d'orange et je me faisais remplir un café avant de les rejoindre avec un énorme sourire collé au visage.

«Alors, c'est comment chez vous, avec Théo ?  
\- Oh tais-toi... se plaignit Scott en fourrant sa tête dans ses mains.  
\- Je sais pourquoi vous n'en vouliez pas.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Vous vouliez parler de cul.  
\- Candice ! C... ce n'est pas vrai.  
\- McCall, on a vécu presque huit mois ensemble je commence à te connaître. Tu sais, c'est normal que vous ayez envie de parle de ça entre mecs mais prenez sur vous au moins jusqu'à demain parce qu'à mon avis Josh et Jordan n'ont pas que envie de parler de ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Parler de quoi ? Interrogea Joshua.  
\- Oh seigneur Zeus tout puissant ! Rien du tout, vous allez à la plage avec nous cet après-midi ?  
\- Non, avec Jordan on y va en fin de matinée.  
\- Tu pourrais prendre Théo ? Intervint Scott.  
\- On aimerait bien profiter l'un de l'autre Jordan et moi.  
\- Et nous on veut faire des trucs d'ados, poursuivais-je.  
\- Vous pouvez faire ça même si Théo est avec vous.  
\- On veut faire ça entre ados !  
\- Mais vous êtes entre ados neuf mois sans interruption !  
\- Tu m'énerves ! Clamais-je en me levant et en tapant ma main sur la table.»

Tout le monde nous regardait avec plus ou moins de colère, je quittais la pièce au plus vite et remontais dans la chambre, Laurie et Kira descendaient, elles me regardaient en haussant un sourcil. Je tirais sur la porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, au bout d'une trentaine de seconde d'acharnement la porte s'ouvrit mais du côté opposé. Lydia me fixait en soupirant. C'était clair que maintenant j'étais irrécupérable.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Candice, celle-là on ne me la fait pas. Donc je te le redemande, qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
\- C'est Josh, il me tape sur les nerfs.  
\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas garder Théo ? Candice, lui aussi il est en vacances. Je ne te cache pas que moi aussi j'aimerais bien que Théo soit avec ton frère mais il faut savoir accepté le refus.  
\- Y a pas que ça Lyd'. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend de haut car Jordan et vous, vous êtes là, il agit comme...comme...un grand-frère avec sa petite-sœur.  
\- Il a vingt-et-un ans, c'est la majorité internationale. Il veut s'affirmer, montrer qu'il a lui aussi sa place dans la société. Mais ça va aller chérie, ça va lui passer. Aller viens à la piscine avec moi ! Ça va te changer les idées.»

Nous allions à la piscine où plusieurs lèves-tôt avaient déjà pris leur place dans l'eau. Mon amie et moi étions au bord de la piscine à lézarder. Un garçon qui était déjà là avant nous ne cessait de me fixer pendant qu'il parlait avec ses amis et je trouvais ça légèrement psychopathe, mais il était mignon donc ça passait mieux. Une paire de bras musclés me souleva au-dessus du sol juste quand je commençais à m'endormir et me balança dans l'eau avec lui.

Je remontais à la surface et cherchais le coupable qui n'était autre que Scott qui riait aux éclats et s'en était de même pour Lydia et Jason.

«Je vais te tuer, tu le sais ça McCall ?  
\- Je suis terrifié Candice.»

Je plissais les yeux et affichais un sourire narquois, nous allions savoir si Scott savait se défendre aussi bien sous l'eau que sur la terre ferme. Je m'approchais du bord et prenais mon appui sur le rebord, je plaquais mes pieds contre la façade de la piscine et poussais aussi fort qu'il m'était possible.

Au moment d'aller à la plage Stiles nous rejoignit et nous demanda si nous étions prêts et quand tout le monde avait donné une réponse affirmative un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mon visage.

«Oh non… commença Stiles. Je connais ce sourire, Candice non s'il-te-plaît !  
\- _Vamos a la playa ! A mí me gusta bailar !_  
\- Candice, sache qu'au plus profond de mon être je te hais.  
\- La machine infernale a été lancée, se plaignit Lydia en observant qu'elle et Stiles étaient les seuls à ne pas danser.  
\- Bon reprenons notre sérieux et allons à la plage, ordonnais-je.  
\- Ah voilà une idée qui me plaît, déclara le fils du shérif.»

Ladite plage était blindée mais nous avions finalement trouvés une place. Pendant que Laurie, Jason, Stiles et Scott étaient déjà partis se baigner, Kira et Lydia lisaient un livre et moi je bronzais en observant le groupe qui était dans l'eau.

«Mon dieu, la pauvre Laurie va finir agressée sexuellement si ça continue, dis-je soudainement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Kira.  
\- Regarde-moi ces trois chacals on dirait qu'ils vont la violer la pauvre.  
\- Si t'avais un esprit moins tordu tu ne penserais même pas à ça, intervint la banshee.  
\- Retourne à ta lecture de… ''A tree grows in Brooklyn'' toi. Ça parle de quoi d'ailleurs ?  
\- Désolé. Je retourne à ma lecture.  
\- Oh s'il-te-plaît ! Allez, ça parle de quoi ?  
\- C'est un livre, il ne parle pas.  
\- Je m'en fous, je te harcèlerais ce soir.  
\- C'est une jeune immigrante irlandaise qui grandit à New York au début du vingtième siècle.  
\- Je pourrais te l'emprunter quand tu l'auras fini ?  
\- Pas de problème.»

Je m'étirais et je m'empressais de rejoindre les autres dans l'eau en prenant Stiles par surprise. Nous restions dans l'eau pendant encore deux bonnes heures, le temps de nous sécher et de rentrer à l'hôtel il était six heures trente. Jordan nous attendait dans le hall les mains sur les hanches, sourcils froncés. On allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

«C'est pas trop tôt. On commençait à s'inquiéter.  
\- Oups…  
\- Oui ''Oups'', pas de mot, pas de message, rien. Ça fait une demi-heure que Josh vous cherche dans Miami.  
\- On est désolés… avoua Scott  
\- C'est trop tard pour s'excuser Scott, lâcha l'aîné d'un ton autoritaire. Et Théo, personne ne s'en est occupé bien sûr.  
\- Oh putain de merde, marmonnais-je.»

Je sentais la crise de panique monter. Théo disparu dans Miami, Josh seul dans Miami. Si par malheur il leur arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.  
Fort heureusement ma peur avait disparue quand je vis Josh descendre dans le hall.

«Rassurez-vous, nous dit Joshua. Il ne s'est rien passé mais vous nous avez fait une grosse frayeur, plus jamais ça compris ?  
\- Jordan je te hais, avouais-je.»

~H M T~

Notre séjour allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, il ne restait plus que ce soir et demain. Pour cette avant-dernière soirée j'avais demandé à Josh et Jordan de nous emmener au Sing sing karaoke, Josh était réticent mais Jordan l'avait convaincu que ça pouvait être marrant, les plus enjoués étaient donc Kira, Scott, Jason et Jordan. Merveilleux.

Notre troupe entra dans le bar, il y avait pas mal de monde. Nous prenions place à une table, Scott, Jason, Lydia et moi prenions un cosmopolitan. Laurie, Josh et Jordan un mojito. Stiles prit un gin et Théo avait choisi un diabolo fraise. Des gens passaient au karaoké et commençaient à interpréter une chanson que je ne connaissais pas… _Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only one in the world_… elle était pas mal cette chanson. Je sirotais tranquillement ma boisson en écoutant la musique et en essayant de participer à la conversation. Faire trois choses à la fois ? D'accord, impossible. Une soudaine envie d'aller chanter me submergeait.

«Candice, où tu vas ? Demanda Scott.  
\- C'est toi qui m'as dit que je chantais bien, non ?»

J'allais voir celui qui s'occupait de faire tourner le karaoké et lui donna le nom de ma chanson. Je montais sur scène et avisa le public. Bordel que c'était stressant au final. Je vis Jordan lever ses deux pouces vers moi en souriant.

«_Ne pleure pas, surtout ne pleure pas. Respire,_ pensais-je.»

Le gérant me demandait si j'étais prête. En voilà une bonne question, j'empoignais le micro et respirais un bon coup avant de lui dire que j'étais prête. La mélodie se fit entendre et je commençais doucement à chanter.

'_You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud  
Not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
You shout me down  
But I get up_

I'm bulletproof  
Nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
Shoot me down  
But I won't fall  
I'm titanium  
Shoot me down  
But I won't fall  
I'm titanium'

Je continuais sur ma lancée en prenant un peu plus confiance en moi à chaque fois, si bien qu'à la fin j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout donné. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre et mes amis scandaient mon nom, je les rejoignais en sautillant toute fière de moi. Ça faisait un bien fou, je me sentais revivre.

«C'est vrai que tu chantes bien, me complimenta la kitsune.  
\- Je suis bluffée. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, avoua Laurie.  
\- Tu vois Candice, c'est pour ça que je t'adore. Bon et aussi pour pleins d'autres raisons, mais avoue que c'est la classe d'avoir une personne qui sait chanter dans son entourage, dit Stiles.  
\- Arrêtez je vais rougir.  
\- Ta voix rend tellement mieux en vrai qu'à travers un écran, confia mon ex.»

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette remarque me fit rougir, je le remerciais timidement. Mais pourquoi timidement au juste ? Je connaissais Scott depuis le début de l'année, ce genre de compliment était normal entre amis normalement. Laurie se levait à son tour pour monter sur scène, je ne l'avais jamais entendue chanter.

Je volais le mojito de Jordan pendant que nous écoutions Laurie chanter, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle n'était plus cette fille froide et directe que j'avais rencontré à Londres, non là elle était plus légère, plus libérée.

«Elle chante bien, dit Jason.  
\- Par l'enfer je dis oui, dis-je en la fixant avec passion.  
\- _I don't know about you but I'm feeling twenty-two ! _Chantait-elle.»

Le lendemain nous prenions un repas tous ensemble sur la plage en tentant de profiter au maximum. Jason était courtisé par une jeune blonde plutôt mignonne mais il l'ignorait à un tel point que s'en était risible. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi Josh nous demanda à tous de chercher une boîte de nuit, Jordan avait insisté sur le fait qu'il aiderait à trouver une boîte mais qu'il ne viendrait pas à la soirée car il ne se sentait pas bien.

Jordan et moi avions trouvé un club nommé ''Club Madonna'', nous entrions dans le bâtiment et dès que je vis ce qui s'y trouvait j'éprouvais le besoin de me laver les yeux à l'acide sulfurique. Des hommes et des femmes faisaient du pôle dance et des serveuses en petite tenue proposaient des rafraîchissements (et pas que ça à mon avis). Un de ces serveurs très sexy s'approcha de nous et nous proposa à boire.

«Jordan, on peut partir s'il-te-plaît ? Je dois me nettoyer les yeux à l'acide.  
\- Ouais, ouais on part vite.»

Nous nous empressions de sortir du bâtiment avant que l'un de nous ne soit réquisitionné pour un service quelconque. Scott et Lydia apparaissaient au coin de la rue.

«Alors, vos recherches ? Nous demanda Scott.  
\- On enlève le ''Club Madonna'' de notre liste, et vous ?  
\- Je crois que Scott est choqué à vie, dit Lydia en ricanant.  
\- Je crains le pire.  
\- Un danseur du ''Nikki Beach'' lui a offert un booty shake à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
\- Oh mon pauvre Scotty, fis-je en enlaçant son corps presque inanimé.»

Le téléphone de Lydia sonna, elle nous informa que c'était inutile de chercher d'avantage car Laurie avait décrété qu'on irait au Cameo. J'espérais que ce n'étais pas un autre bar de strip-tease, nous rentrions à l'hôtel pour nous changer, au bout de vingt minutes je ne savais toujours pas quoi mettre.

Laurie frappa à la porte et entra.

«On est prêts, il manque plus que toi.  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux mettre avec ce short.»

La londonienne parcourait rapidement mes habits et prit un débardeur blanc. Elle me plaça devant le miroir et positionna le débardeur au niveau de mon buste.

«Tu sais ce que je pense ? Commença-t-elle. Deux couleurs peuvent s'associer que ce soit du bleu avec du orange ou du rouge avec du bleu. Tout dépend de ce que tu veux montrer aux gens.  
\- Montrer quoi ?  
\- Des couleurs claires comme le bleu jean ou le blanc peuvent signifier ton bonheur alors que des couleurs plus ternes comme le noir voudraient plutôt dire que tu es triste.»

Elle me donna le débardeur et partit s'asseoir sur un lit. J'ôtais mon T-shirt et enfilais le débardeur. Laurie se leva et farfouilla dans ma valise. J'haussais un sourcil, me demandant ce qu'elle cherchait.

«Ils ont où tes bijoux ? Finit-elle par demander.  
\- Pourquoi tu cherches mes bijoux?  
\- Tu vas arrêter de répondre à une question par une autre question.»

Je restais la bouche ouverte quelques secondes en cherchant quelque chose à répondre puis j'extirpais les petites boîtes à bijoux, un petit sac plastique tomba aux pieds de Laurie.

«C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le sac.  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Oh God, qui a bien pu t'offrir ça ? Il est magnifique !  
\- Quoi ?»

Sur le bout de ses doigts, Laurie tenait un collier avec une chaîne en argent et quelques pierres étincelantes, il y avait aussi une magnifique pierre bleue logée dans une boucle argentée. Je souriais, je savais qui m'avait offert ça. Scott McCall quel fou étais-tu pour dépenser autant d'argent ? Laurie regardait le bijou sous toutes ses coutures, elle semblait fascinée.

«Qui t'as offert ça ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Scott, mais je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il me l'a offert.  
\- Met-le.»

La brune m'aida à enfiler le collier, je regardais mon reflet en soupirant.

«Qu'est-ce qui y a ?  
\- Tu sais, ça m'énerve un peu d'être célibataire depuis tout ce temps.»

La gifle de Laurie était violente, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je portais ma main à ma joue à cause des picotements.

«Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu dis ça alors que Scott est là à t'attendre ! Il t'offre un collier qui coûte affreusement cher, il te tourne autour, tu lui tournes autour et tu oses me dire ça ? Je t'adore Candice, mais il faut que tu prennes des initiatives.»

Bon, au moins ça c'était dit. Dans le fond Laurie avait raison, j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait dans mon entourage et je persistais à chercher ailleurs et le pire c'était que moi aussi je l'aimais finalement. Nous rejoignions les autres à la réception, Laurie déposa les clés au guichet et nous nous mettions en route vers le Cameo.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Miami, la teinte du ciel était orangée et les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans l'eau. Laurie s'amusait à sautiller partout tellement elle était contente.

«Il te va bien ce collier, nota Scott.  
\- Merci, ça a dû coûter cher !  
\- Très, affirma Lydia. Mais Scott prépare ça depuis longtemps.»

Alors ça... si on me l'avait dit plus tôt je n'y aurais sûrement pas cru. Un simple ''merci'' n'était pas assez, je réfléchissais puis l'embrassais sur le coin des lèvres. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait alors autant s'amuser un peu. À force de sauter partout Laurie percuta un groupe de beaux jeunes hommes. Stiles releva la rêveuse en râlant et nous reprenions notre route vers la boîte de nuit.

«Jordan nous souhaite une bonne soirée, informa mon frère.  
\- Je vois mal comment on pourrait passer une mauvaise soirée, répondit Stiles. Que la fête commence !»

Plus de quatre heures que je dansais seule sur la piste et voilà qu'un inconnu vint se rapprocher de moi pour danser. Je me retournais vers lui et il menait la danse avec un collé-serré. Un peu trop collé à mon goût, j'étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas qui était ce type et il semblait un peu trop sûr de lui. Dès que j'en eus l'occasion je quittais la piste et allais dans le couloir des toilettes, je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage. Mon danseur me rejoignit à mon plus grand malheur.

Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi et dès qu'il fut à portée il attrapa mes poignets et m'embrassa le long du cou. J'avais peur, très peur, je sentais une boule dans mon estomac.

«Lâche-moi, demandais-je faiblement.»

Il me plaqua contre le mur, je criais par surprise mais aussi dans l'espoir que Scott m'entende grâce à sa super-ouïe. L'homme me demanda de la fermer, il passa ses mains sous mon débardeur et tenta de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Si je pouvais j'utiliserais mes pouvoirs mais le stress et la peur m'en empêchaient donc je me contentais de crier le plus fort possible.

Quand mon agresseur en eût marre de m'entendre crier il plaqua sa grosse main sur ma bouche. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Scott qui maîtrisa l'inconnu qui partit en courant. Le brun me releva et je me jetais dans ses bras.

«Il t'as fait quelque chose ?  
\- Il n'a pas eu le temps. Merci mille fois.»

Puis nous restions là, silencieux l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Nous sortions de l'intermède entre les toilettes et le club et commencions à chercher le reste de notre groupe. Kira était assise à une table, elle ne cessait de tripoter son T-shirt, Scott lui fit signe de nous rejoindre.

«Tu peux repérer les autres ? Me demanda Scott.  
\- Il va falloir que je me concentre avec tout ce bruit, tu n'arrives pas à les flairer ?  
\- Il y a trop d'odeurs, entre la sueur, l'alcool et tout le reste c'est impossible.»

Je fermais les yeux en me concentrant sur ce que je voulais. Je faisais abstraction du bruit ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée mais en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux mes centres d'intérêt dégageaient un halo de lumière grise. Jason et Lydia dansaient tous les deux, Laurie dansait avec un inconnu et le plus dur à trouver était Josh qui n'arrêtait pas de se déplacer.

«On rentre ? Demanda mon frère. Il commence à se faire tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue.  
\- Ouais, j'ai pas l'intention de revenir ici avant un bout de temps, déclarais-je.»

Notre groupe sortit du Cameo et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Derrière moi, Laurie et Stiles n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner puis je me rendis compte que depuis tout à l'heure Scott et moi nous tenions la main. Je lâchais celle-ci toute gênée. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Laurie s'approcha de moi, un grand sourire fier sur le visage.

«Alors ça y est ? Chuchota-t-elle. C'est officiel ?  
\- Oh mais tu ne lâches pas l'affaire toi ! Je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir quand ça sera arrivé.  
\- T'es trop lente ! Je vais faire avancer les choses, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire douteux.»

J'avais à peine le temps de comprendre l'information et de réagir que Laurie était déjà partie. Oh mon Dieu, je ne voulais pas être là quand Laurie aura fini sa manigance. Je courais vers Josh et lui sautais sur le dos.

«Un vrai chimpanzé, souffla Lydia.  
\- C'était quoi cette envie subite de sauter sur le dos de ton frère ? Demanda Kira.  
\- La fuite. Je fuis une londonienne folle ! Ajoutais-je plus fort.  
\- Parle moins fort, me réprimanda Josh. Il est presque cinq heures, les gens dorment.  
\- Merde.  
\- Les gros mots. Pour la peine je vais te lâcher, t'es devenue lourde.  
\- Je le prends très mal Joshy.»

Le contact de mes pieds avec le macadam n'était pas des plus joyeux. Une petite douleur me tirait dans les chevilles, je massais celles-ci et repris la route.

Jordan était toujours éveillé, il préparait les derniers bagages. Kira, Lydia, Laurie et moi montions dans notre chambre pour boucler nos valises et les poser avec celles de Jordan. Ce dernier consigna les gars de faire preuve d'une discrétion absolue car Théo dormait encore. Quand tout le monde eut rassemblé ses valises, Kira alla réveiller Théo qui tombait de fatigue, Scott le porta dans ses bras jusqu'au van puis il le posa sur un siège. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi ça me faisait sourire.

«T'aurais pu me dire que t'avais fini de réfléchir, me chuchota l'Alpha.»

Oh mon Dieu, c'était quoi cette sensation que je ressentais ? On dirait de la gêne, de la joie l'excitation et du manque en même temps.

«Tu me manques, finis-je par répondre.»

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et fermais les yeux, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, si longtemps... nous prenions tous place dans le van.

Quand nous eûmes posé pied à Beacon Hills Lydia et Stiles ne s'arrêtaient pas de rire en regardant leurs téléphones.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? Demanda Scott.  
\- On a de belles photos de Candice et toi.  
\- Oh non, me lamentais-je. Partagez vos trésors.»

Je prenais le téléphone de Lydia et observait les photos qu'elle avait prise, j'étais affalée sur Scott en dormant, la bouche grande ouverte, lui aussi dormait la bouche grande ouverte. Mon Dieu quelle atrocité... mon compagnon de paparazzi passa son bras autour de mon épaule et regarda les photos avec moi.

Je me tournais vers Scott et le fixais droit dans les yeux. J'étais persuadée que cette fois c'était le bon moment.

Je passais un bras autour de son cou, j'étais sûre de l'aimer comme je l'aimais le jour de notre premier baiser.

Puis je passais l'autre bras, cette fois il n'y avait plus aucun doute permis. Je l'aimais profondément. D'un coup je m'attaquais à ses lèvres et par chance il répondit à mes baisers. Après cette série de baisers je nichais ma tête dans son cou pendant que lui me serra très fort. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mon esprit divaguer.

Josh ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avec difficulté, je me dépêchais de poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, en retournant dans l'entrée j'avisais une lettre qui était posée sur le sol, un crâne était dessiné dessus. Je pris le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

«Josh ! Appelais-je.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Regarde ça, lui dis-je en tendant le papier.  
\- ''Rappelez-vous qui vous êtes vraiment.'' Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais ça me fait un peu peur, et puis c'est quoi ce crâne ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme pour la lettre d'Isaac ?  
\- Donne-moi ça, je vais essayer.»

Je pris la lettre entre mes mains en dirigeant toutes mes pensées sur le moment où elle a été écrite. Tout ce que je ressentais c'était la chaleur et la sécheresse, peut-être était-ce une indication sur le lieu. Je demandais à Josh d'amener la lettre à maman qui aux dernières nouvelles était toujours à Concord ce qui me laissait donc trois jours de répit. ÇA c'est ce que j'appelais des vacances mais en attendant je m'installais confortablement devant ma télé et commença un bon film.

Vers six heures du soir quelqu'un frappa à la porte, à peine avais-je eu le temps d'ouvrir que mes lèvres étaient prises d'assaut par Scott qui passa ses mains chaudes sous mon T-shirt. Il voulait en venir là ? Maintenant ?

«Scott, murmurais-je. C… ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable.»

Je souriais entre deux baisers puis tout devenait flou, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était moi basculant sur le lit, Scott au-dessus de moi.

Le lendemain je rejoignis Lydia, Kira et Malia au café, la coyote-garou avait encore du mal à s'habituer au mode de vie humain, ça faisait huit ans qu'elle menait une vie solitaire dans les bois dans la peau d'un coyote. L'habitude se perd à force.

«Bonjour mesdames, commença le serveur. Vous désirez ?  
\- Un café, débuta Lydia.  
\- Deux, suivis-je.  
\- Trois, enchaîna Kira.  
\- Et vous madame ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Malia.  
\- Hum du… caf… non du hum…  
\- Mettez-lui un jus d'orange, concluais-je.»

La coyote-garou se retourna vers moi en grognant, puis elle se tourna vers Kira et la renifla.

«Tu empestes la tristesse.  
\- Ouais je le ressens aussi, avouais-je.»

Lydia me regarda en arquant un sourcil, elle ne semblait pas comprendre comment c'était possible qu'une visionnaire ressente les émotions des gens. A vrai dire, je n'en savais trop rien et je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi.

«Tu l'aimais ? Demandais-je.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Scott. Ça se voyait à la manière dont tu le regardais.»

Kira ne répondit rien, elle se contentait de baisser le regard. Entre temps le serveur nous avait apporté ns boissons.

«Tu sais Kira, tu peux me le dire, je n'aurais aucune raison de t'en vouloir, on ne choisit pas qui on aime car le cœur a ses raisons que notre esprit ne contrôle pas. J'ai haïs Scott puis je l'ai aimé, et tout ça, ça ne s'explique pas.  
\- Oui je l'aimais, enfin je crois. Mais je n'ai jamais avoué ce que je ressentais parce qu'il avait cette façon de parler de toi, cette façon de te regarder… je me disais que je ne pouvais pas me mettre en travers de ça.»

Je souriais, cette fille était vraiment humaine, altruiste. Elle avait pensé au bonheur de celui qu'elle aimait avant de penser au sien. C'était une qualité qui se faisait rare ces temps-ci. Je murmurais un petit merci suivit d'un sourire. Lydia me fixait avec un sourire vicieux tout en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son café, c'était on ne peut plus gênant.

«Arrête ça Lydia.  
\- Arrêter quoi ?  
\- Me fixer comme ça en remuant ton café.  
\- Très bien, mais dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?»

Elle haussa rapidement les sourcils avec un sourire vicieux qui voulait tout dire. Mais pourquoi elle faisait une allusion à ça ? Et comment elle l'aurait su ?

«Oh non.  
\- Oh si.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Malia un peu perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave dans le fait que tu as…  
\- Dis-un mot de plus et je te noie dans les toilettes ! Criais-je. Lydia, viens je vais te dire ce que tu veux, ajoutais-je.»

Lydia me suivait avec ce petit sourire victorieux qui m'insupportait, je vérifiais que nous étions bien assez loin du café et que personne ne passait.

«Tu veux savoir quoi ? Clairement.  
\- Ce que Scott et toi avez fait récemment.  
\- Je… je ne me prononcerais pas, répondis-je gênée.  
\- Grillée chérie.  
\- Arrête c'est gênant !  
\- C'était comment ?  
\- Maladroit, tu ne peux même pas imaginer le malaise…  
\- Oh si crois-moi, mais c'est juste le cap de la première fois. Tu verras, la prochaine fois ce sera…  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Comment t'as su que j'avais… enfin voilà quoi.  
\- Malia m'a dit que l'odeur de Scott était présente partout sur toi, tout comme l'excitation et d'autres trucs.»

Je haïssais définitivement ces métamorphes aux sens sur-développés. Nous retournions nous asseoir au café et nous réfléchissions toutes à la suite du programme. Finalement Kira et Malia rentraient chez elles tandis que j'allais chez Lydia.

* * *

**Alors ?**  
**Contents du retour du Scandice ?**  
**Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait qu'il y ait des couples à l'intérieur de la meute ? Car pour l'instant Laurie, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Jason me font de la peine à être seuls et je me vois mal rajouter cinq nouveaux pour créer des romances :')  
Je vous laisse la parole dans les reviews !**

**Petite info: Je ne serais pas là du premier au quinze août, donc soyez sûrs qu'aucun chapitre ne paraîtra pendant ces deux semaines.**


End file.
